Konoha's Ultimate Hero
by mak89
Summary: Our hero Ben Tennyson after getting tricked by his enemies is now stuck in the Naruto world without no way of coming back and guess what he is de aged but still have mind and strength of 19 years so a new journy begins Ben is still having the ultimatrix . BETA WANTED(going through some changes now)
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's ultimate arrival**

"Are the preparations nearly complete" asked a man in an expensive business suit. He walked into the warehouse adjusting his tie and looking grim and serious. He kicked a spider off his Italian leather shoes and scowled. To think, he was forced to do business in such a disgusting place.

"You know I would not miss such an...opportunity as this. I have sent in the false distress call and they should be arriving momentarily. The power has been allocated in the right amounts, removing the usual start up time, but it will only work once because of this. After that, it will self-destruct on itself." The person responding was no older than 18 or wore a dark red jacket with a black stripe running down the left, through a circle containing the number 10, over a plain black shirt with simple jeans and sneakers. Albedo adjusted the power even further on the console in front of him for an instant trigger.

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses as he inspected the device looming over them in the darkness. Finally he would rid this world of the threat that was Ben Tennyson. He would be a hero, medals and accolades and endorsements, all of it would be his for removing a plague on humanity. "Well I'll just let you get to it then while I head up to the viewing room to prepare for the show."

He walked up the stairs on the right side of the room, a large smirk on his face as he muttered under his breath, " Will Harangue, hero of Earth...I like that."

* * *

><p>Two black and green cars were heading through the city towards the docks, trying to outdo the other in terms of speed and arrive first.<p>

"Give it up Tennyson. I've got so much tech in my baby it could outrun XLR8 two times over" Kevin said over the communicator in his car that transmitted to Ben's. Beside him Gwen was literally forced back into her seat, trying to glare Kevin to death and stop the car.

"Kevin...I'm warning you..." She yelped as the car hit a pothole, making her bounce out of her seat into the air momentarily.

He turned to grin at her quickly before glancing at the road again. "Aw come on Gwen. You know I can win, and even you admitted Ben's ego is getting too high, a loss will be good for him."

"Yea, but I didn't mean yours should replace it at the top! Slow down!"

Ben frowned and gunned his car, trying to overtake Kevin's. "You two know I can hear you right? And Kevin you're lucky the plumbers have given you permission to have that tech, thinking it'll help us save the world or universe, otherwise you'd be eating my dust right now."

Finally both cars arrived at the docks, though Kevin was eager to point out that his had come in first. Repeatedly. They walked along the warehouses, looking at the numbers at top, for the one that the distress signal had come from. "Let's see..11..12...13...ah! There 14 is where the call was made. Let's just hope she's alright."

"Or alive-ow!" Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Kevin, tapping her foot on the ground rapidly, having just smacked him across the head. "We don't need those kinds of morbid thoughts Kevin. She made the call without getting cut off at the end, like you'd expect if she was discovered. My money says she'll still be in hiding but we'll have to remove everyone else before we can get to her."

"Fine with me, I could use a good workout." They pushed open the doors to the warehouse and found the place entirely dark. The little area in front of them they could see from the moonlight made it seem empty. As they walked further in the doors slammed shut behind them, and they heard a loud clicking, indicating it had been locked.

"Well that's not ominous..."

Suddenly a few lights came on above, revealing a large room on the top walkway above, with a large glass window in front. Ben instantly saw two people in that room together he never wanted to see again. "Albedo! Harangue!"

Gwen and Kevin looked up and saw them too, Kevin groaning in annoyance and Gwen sighing resignedly. "Oh look Ben, your two biggest fanboys have come together to make your fanclub. Maybe if you give 'em an autograph they'll let you beat them down without a fight."

Even from across the large distance, Ben saw Will smirk as he pressed a button he couldn't see. "Not today or ever again. Ben Tennyson today is the day you are removed from this world, and will never again be a threat to humanity."

"Dude you're still on that? I was never a threat in the first place! Do you know how many times I've saved this world? Saved the universe? Maybe you might not remember or cared, but Vilgax, Aggregor, Highbreed, any of these names ring a bell? Even Albedo beside you was working with Vilgax to conquer the world!"

Will turned to face Albedo, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged apathetically. "I wanted Ben Tennyson gone and Vilgax betrayed me anyway so it shouldn't matter." He thought about it and nodded. Ben Tennyson was the biggest threat anyway so that was alright. He turned back and began speaking through the microphone again. "It doesn't matter. You Ben Tennyson will continue to endanger mankind so long as you are here. Thus we've developed a way to remove you...permanently." He gestured to Albedo to take over, who grinned and interlaced his fingers, bending them out, making a loud crack noise. "With pleasure."

He activated the power console and started up the fusion generators. He first needed to remove Kevin and Gwen so he flicked two switches up on the left of the console. Instantly two projectors attached to the ceiling activated and shot down energy cages around Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin tried to bash his fist against the side of the cage, but ended up getting a powerful shock that sent him to his knees, his body lightly smoking. Gwen sent blast after blast of her energy at it but they were all absorbed, making her shield even stronger. Sighing, she lowered her arms. "Ben we're trapped. You need to get up there and destroy the controls."

He glared up at them and activated his Ultimatrix, flipping through his aliens until he found Big Chill. Only last night Azmuth had returned and partially unlocked the Master Control. He now had about 38 forms. "It's Hero Time!" Just as he was about to slam his hand down on the control, Albedo pressed another button, sending out a tiny green beam at the Ultimatrix, which Ben did not see.

When Ben transformed, he was not Big Chill as he expected, but Nanomech. He looked down at himself in frustration. "Now you choose to mess up?" He looked up at the room to see Albedo smirking at him.

"No Ben. The Ultimatrix shares the original override Azmuth implemented when creating the Omnitrix. He got tired of me changing into the other forms than the ones he wanted at the current moment, so he started forcing me into those certain ones so he could record their data. With the right equipment, one can replicate that effect and force the wielder into a specific form, against their will. Now it is time for you to go." He turned on the rest of the lights in the warehouse, revealing a large metal arc not five feet away from Ben. As it started powering up, the center began glowing black, and swirling inwards, almost like...a black hole.

Ben now knew why Albedo wanted him in this form. Nanomech was too small and weak to resist the pull of the vortex and was slowly being drawn towards it. He tried activating his ultimatrix once more to change again, but realized it was locked down temporarily from the beam. He looked over his shoulder as he kept struggling to fly away, realizing that wherever that wormhole led to, he was going.

"Ben!" Gwen and Kevin increased their efforts to escape their cages, Gwen using every bit of power she had to try and destroy the cages while Kevin had absorbed the concrete floor beneath him to try and smash the walls. He was still getting shocked but the effect was lessened.

Will was laughing as he saw Ben Tennyson's friends struggling to free themselves while Ben himself was soon going to be gone from this world. The wormhole generator, unlike a null void projector, had no specified location. Where Ben ended up would be unknown to everyone. It was also rumored people sent through had their bodies ripped apart in transit. Well that was fine with him.

Ben grunted as Nanomech's wings struggled furiously, his body only inches away from the entrance to the wormhole. He glared up at Albedo and Harangue, before looking back at Gwen and Kevin. If he was going, he had to trust that they'd get him back. He suddenly shot through the wormhole, which closed up after him and self-destructed, the arch collapsing on itself. There was hardly a piece bigger than a thumb left. Seeing this, Albedo and Will laughed in triumph while Gwen and Kevin sunk to their knees. Ben was gone...and their only way of getting him back was destroyed.

'Ben...please be safe.'

Ben was surrounded by energy passing out and was sent to some unknown place .He woke up in nami no looked into the water and fell back with shock. He looked younger! Instead of 19, he looked only 13 again. Granted, aside from the face and height, his body pretty much remained the same, which was good because he liked how much strength and endurance he had outside of his alien forms. It made him feel much more useful. 'It must be a side-effect from the wormhole.'Ben thought

After that Ben started roaming around to inspect where is he exactly.

Then he saw a woman and her son being threatened by some goons and being a hero he couldn't stop himself and punched the thug in his face knocking him out.

Ben turned to the lady and asked her."Are you alright?"he said and she nodded slowly.

Ben sighed in relief and stood up turning to the gangsters and said with a grin"Looks like you guys need to learn some manners"

"What can you do kid you are outnumbered and you are no match for us,we are Gato's Men and now we are going to crush you"The thug said laughing

With a smirk Ben raised his sleeve and activated his ultimatrix, flipping through his alien forms until he reached Fourarms. Satisfied with his choice, he exclaimed his usual phrase, "It's hero time!" He slammed his hand down.

There, in place of Ben, stood a red four armed humanoid alien having ultimatrix symbol on his he clapped his hands together forming a powerful shock wave which sent the thugs flying away in the air.

After that Ben transformed back in to human and helped the 2 victims up .

The woman thanked him and the boy said "Why did you save us?" he questioned.

"It's my job to save people in need after all I am a hero."Ben answered with a smile

"Thank you for saving us, my name is tsunami and this is my son Inari" Tsunami said.

"Why don't we go to our house to know each other?"She offered.

"Hmm...okay nice Idea so lets go then"Ben said and after that he followed them to their home


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident they went to the house and talked about what happened in the village before and they told him about a man named kaiza that worked hard and became a hero to this village but that was short-lived after a short fat pig named Gatoh cam and executed him in front of everyone. Needless to say Ben was happy that kaiza was able to bring this place hope but was also furious that Gatoh took this man and killed him. When the story is done an old man came in to the house his family came up to him and welcomed him back and introduced Ben to him, unfortunately he had sad news that another worker quit from building the bridge. Ben heard this and went up to him and offered himself to build the bridge. Tazuna was surprised that he would offer himself to build with him. Ben told him he heard the story from tsunami and was willing to help this place back to its former glory. Tazuna was happy that someone was going help him build that bridge. A few days passed since Ben got there and the bridge building is going well. But suddenly a thick mist came and covered the bridge.

A scream was heard, Ben heard and knew it spelled trouble he went to Tazuna and said"get everyone away from here I'll take care of the enemy."Tazuna nodded and got everyone out.

He activated his ultimatrix ,after choosing **Swampfire** Ben slammed the dial and in a green flash the plant like alien appeared in his place

The ninjas were shocked to see the weird creature and started throwing kunais and shurikens at him, and also attacked him directly but all of their efforts gone in vain ,as they saw in horror the wounds they given him were healing very rapidly.

With a smirk Ben started firing flames from his hands and like a blur he kicked the ninjas in their guts sending them flying that Ben transformed back into his human form in front of the people and they were shocked that it was Ben.

Ben went up to Tazuna and said with a smile"Do I still have my job?"

Tazuna was happy that he didn't leave them after the fight. He let him stay at his house an discussed about getting reinforcements , Tsunami and Tazuna still have saved money from Gatohs and he left for konohagakure at night so that Gatoh goons can't catch him. As the days passed by everything went well as no assault came to Nami no Kuni. Tazuna came back and had the backup from Konohagakure. But considering his condition Ben helped Tazuna carry the ninja to the couch while Tsunami is making dinner Inari came and told the team that they are no match for Gatoh and weak against the Ben 10. Kakashi heard a warrior called himself the Ben 10 from the 2 ninjas while escorting Tazuna back home. Kakashi was explaining about how he fought Zabuza and told them that he was still alive because of the needles he saw on Zabuza's neck. In a few days after Kakashi healed he and Team 7 went to the forest to train Kakashi told them about chakra control showed them how to climb trees without hands, he then threw 3 kunais in front of them as markers incase if they fall.

Sakura was able to climb all the way to the top without falling Kakashi told her to do it a few more times to increase her chakra reserves in case of a more use on jutsus. As Naruto was about to hit the ground while midway up the tree, he was caught by the collar by a hand he looked to see** Fasttrack** holding him "Thanks, can you put me down now?"Naruto said. "Sure" Ben said and let go of Naruto as they were on the floor.

"So how about a spar with my team Ben 10 I just want to test their strength"Kakashi said

"Okay as you wish I never back down from a challenge"Ben said smiling

"OK then Lets begin"said team 7 in unison

Ben pressed his dial again and in a green flash **Chromastone** appeared in his of the ninjas were awed by his transformation.

"A pink coloured creature made of stones its weird but lets see what can he do"Kakashi thought

First of all Naruto used shadow clones on him but Ben dispersed them all with a powerful energy wave. They tried to attack him but their attacks were having not much effect on him because of his strong body then they tried to attack him together and Sakura gave the final attack on Ben while Sasuke used his fireball jutsu on Ben.

Ben was a slammed on ground but he stood up in an instant and sent a powerful all direction energy wave sending all of them flying away and knocking them

out

"Congrats on putting up a very good fight I can surely tell that you can hold your own"Ben said with a smile

After that he deformed into human and turned to face them. "Hey" he said with a wave of his hand. "My name's Ben. Ben Tennyson."

They all were truly amazed to see the boy prior to their age .

"Hi Ben I am uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage"said held out his hand and then they shook the later mambers introduced themselves but they were a bit less friendly then Naruto.

"hmmm.. what is hokage" asked Ben dumbfounded

They all sweat dropped and after that kakashi provided him knowledge of basic ninja world on the way to Tazuna's home

_**(after the lunch)**_

"Not too sleepy I guess "said the cheerful voice

Ben turned around and he saw Naruto standing there.

"Hey future hokage hows u?"said Ben smiling

"Just f9 I was training"answered Naruto and Ben noticed both shock and happyness radiating from him.

"so Ben wanna be friends"asked Naruto sounding nervous

"We are friends already"said Ben holding out his hand Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"So Ben you are pretty much powerful"said Naruto

"I fight to protect innocent people and to bring smile on their faces thats why I am powerful, Naruto true power comes from desire to protect the others"said Ben ruffing his hair

"Thats good heya Ben I am gonna train for now I will catch up with you later"said Naruto and then He left

Then he saw Inari and remebered the conversation between him and Naruto and he decided to bring him into light.

"Onii-chan I know your strong but why did you bring those weak ninjas here?"Inari asked.

"Inari people aren't all strong. When I heard about your hero Kaiza he gave people hope. When he died he smiled to the people in this village that he believe that will even with him gone he knows that someday this village will be from Gatoh." Inari was shocked by his words, that Kaiza would pass down his own hope to others.

"Even I was weak before but that all changed on a trip ."Ben said, surprising Inari."But nii-chan you can change into those cool monsters." The boy answered"There are different kinds of strength Inari. You just have to believe in yourself as long as you fight for others you are a hero so you should never ever give up" Inari felt happy about those words .It was like his hopes are back and his old hero Kaiza was back.

Meanwhile in the forest Kakashi heard everything and was shocked and impressed by the words of wisdom and then said with a smile"Hmm..strong and responsible also the sense of heroism at a very young age,You are truly unique Ben Tennyson"


	3. Chapter 3

On the bridge Sasuke, Sakura and Ben are with Tazuna. A thick mist came, everyone except Sakura prepared for the attack. As Zabuza The demon of the Mist came with Haku in her hunter clothes.

"so we finally meet Ben 10 I dont think you can match me"Zabuza said

"Its hero time"Ben said and slamed his ultimatrix dial and changed into **Diamondhead**

"Lets see what can you do"Ben said .

Kakashi was shocked that he can change his form like that. "How strong is he?" With that they charged into battle. While that was happening in the village two samurai goons took Tsunami away for Gatohs plaything. Inari was just there trying to fight the goons and failed, he cried but he remembered Ben's words.

Inari remembered those words and felt all his doubt and sadness wash away. He isn't going to give up without a fight. The two swordsmen heard the boy coming out this way. They prepared to kill him until 2 orange blurs came by and hit the 2 goons knocking them out.

**In the village**

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Inari smiled when Naruto came."It seems like we have to form a group." Naruto said. "Can I leave things to you?"he asked. Inari went to his mom and aked her to help

Inari went to the village and gather the people while Naruto went to the bridge.

CLANG!

The kunai and Senbon of Sasuke and Haku met when they fought Sasuke was able to find the openings during close combat.

"Haku"Zabuza snickered."You do realize you're goin to be defeated if this continues."

"I do."Haku said and went into a series of single hand seals "Demonic ice mirrors"

"Oh no." Ben said. "You know this technique?" Kakashi asked." I've been gathering information, it seems that there are bloodline users that can manipulate ice but it was supposed to be wiped out during the cleansing of the village, but there were at least one or two left of them." Haku flinched at his words, it was enough for Kakashi to see that this masked ninja was the last of her kind.

Sasuke was surrounded by reflections of Haku in every Mirror." She said as she moved at high speeds in the dome. Sasuke was scratched and punctured.

"Ng!" Sasuke grunted as the pain registered. Kakashi saw this and ran towards the dome but was stopped by Zabuza. "You won't go in there your fighting me." As he caught Kakashi in a struggle but they forgot about Ben

"Hey there you won't mind if I hit you"as Ben fired the crystal shards and dashed for an attack, Zabuza easily dodged Ben's crystal shards but despite using his sword to defend from Ben's attack he was a bit taken a back by the amount of sheer strength.

"You are very strong but that is not enough"Zabuza said grinning

"Lets see that "Ben said and yelled "Kakashi sir go help them I will handle him".

Kakashi went to the dome but was stopped by a water clone of Zabuza. "Problem solved." Zabuza said as he was fighting Ben, while grunting against Zabuza he strached his hands. His body turned out to be very strong just as Zabuza attacked. Ben pushed him back with his attacks Zabuza has started panting keeping up with him. Ben fired explosive diamond shards at him ,Then he jumped and extended his hand and punched him very hard on the face.

Ben recovered his breath and saw the attack making haste went to a series of hand made impact but what he hit is water. "WTF!" Ben saw that was a substitute. "You caught me off guard noy many claim that." The missing nin said to the alien. Naruto came up and threw a shuriken toward Haku's mask she dodged it making a slight crack on it.

As the battle progressed, the battle came to something felt something wrong. A burst of red energy came from the dome. It was Naruto His Chakra was getting more and more powerful a crash came from the dome and everything was almost destroyed Naruto broke Hakus mask and saw her face, Zabuza came to Ben."Let's finish this." and attacked him with his most powerful strike**. **"Die!" Ben dodged the slash and kicked Zabuza on his chest very hard like Gwen taught him and took Zabuza's sword, and broke it in was slammed on the ground and he coughed some blood

"Zabuza Momochi" as Ben reverted back in his human form. He kicked his weapon away. "You have lost this battle and your mission has failed. Will you end this or shall I force my hand?"

"Heh,"Zabuza smirked. "This is where I call you soft but since you're not a ninja I guess there's no helping it."

"No, I m not a ninja" Ben said

"However I fight to protect people. My duty is to protect people in need. You're a threat to them. Since you won't surrender I'll eliminate you!" He said and slamed his ultimatrix dial and transformed into **F****ast track.**

"Ok it's time to use that special power I hope it works"Ben said to himself and pressed the dial on his chest and the evolved form appeared."**Ultimate Fast track"**the alien yelled

Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted making ice mirror in front of Zabuza .But Ben was faster and he delivered deep wounds to Zabuzas arms making them useless, Haku finished coming out and found herself shielding from nothing. Suddenly Zabuza felt his arms go numb and wounds appeared recalled the card. What was that power? "Ultimate fasttrack can move at the almost speed of light ,I can't use it more that 5 minutes,I used it and made your arms useless."

Kakashi's eyes widen at Ben explanation of the power he used. His Sharingan eye only followed Haku. But to actually move at the speed of light. Just how powerful was he.

"Why?" Zabuza asked. "Why won't you just kill us both and be done with it?"

"This is my rule, I help those in need and don't take lives needlessly. I don't see to take your life when I can kick you ass easily."Ben said with a grin

"Your folly." Zabuza growled "When you give mercy they will end your life once you turn your back."

"Maybe in your life, but I hold my Ideals." Ben said

Loud sobs were heard, he knew it was Sakura crying over Sasuke's dead body. But he heard from Kakashi that senbon needles gave you a fake death if aimed right.

"Then we are alike in that way." Zabuza coughed.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku fretted on her Precious person.

"He he he he he." A laugh was heard throughout the fog."Looks like your pretty beat up eh, Zabuza?"

The attention went to the far end of the bridge. As mist came down the fog revealed Gatoh and a mob of swordsmen behind him.

"What the?"Kakashi blinked.

"So the fat pig has shown himself." Ben growled.

"Humph," Gatoh grunted."so you're the Ben 10 that I've heard about. You've been nothing but trouble since you came here. You should learn not to stick your nose in other peoples business."

"Gatoh!" Zabuza growled. "What are you doing? What's with the swordsmen?"

"A little change of plans here." Gatoh smirked. "I'm just going to have you killed here. This way I save money from paying and no asks one questions. Easy and economic. My favorite words.

"Why you!" Ben growled.

"Ah ah ah, Ben." Gatoh smirked "as powerful as you are even you cannot beat this many appoonents!"

Ben smirked at him showing his tennyson smile"Mr Pig You don't know me too much"

When has about to step forward, Zabuza stood up.

"It seems that our battle is over, Ben. I have no reason to kill Tazuna anymore."Zabuza said

"Seems that way."Ben agreed

"You are a great warrior I see that" Zabuza nodded when he got the bandages of his mouth."I have a last request."

"I'm listening." Ben answered.

"Watch over Haku for me."Zabuza spoke. "She's too kind in a lot of the your code will suit her more the way of the ninja. "

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku gasped her voice was trembling.

"Its good to hear that from you but I got a better idea"and he slammed his ultimatrix dial and yelled"HUMANGASORE"and turened into a big dinolike creature

Ben dashed towards them and started punching them.

The crime boss knew his life was in danger. He ran to the back of the mob he hired.

"Kakashi I need a kunai!" Zabuza barked at the copy-nin as he got closer. Kakshi knew what Zabuza was doing, he drew one and tossed it to Zabuzas mouth. He grabbed it with his teeth and continued dashing towards Gatoh.

Ben tried to help him but he was too busy with samurai swordsmen tried to stop him, but even without his arms he was able to slit a few throats with the kunai in his mouth as he pushed through the mob. Some of them were able to bury a blade on his back, but he was still getting closer to Gatoh.

"ZABUZA-SAMA" Haku cried as tears poured down her face. Gatoh was trembling in fear as Zabuza broke through and kept charging. Despite that he got numerous wounds and blades on his body.

'I hope hell reserved a place for you cause we're going down there TOGETHER!' Zabuza thought Furiosly as he plunged the kunai in his heart. He cut him a few times for good measure. Gatoh stumbled back a few steps back on the edge before falling into the cold depths of the water.

Zabuza was breathing became erratic, and his vision became blurry.

"It was a honour fighting you Ben 10,You will achieve greatness one day,Now We part ways … and thank you." With that, He fell to the ground as his last breath of life left his body.

Ben slammed his fist at ground and turned back into eyes were watery and he fell on his knees,but he found one hand one his shoulder and saw that was Kakashi

"You are a brave boy and a hero,but even heroes cant save everyone"Kakashi said with a smile

Ben stopped crying and got up and he stepped further to Haku who was trembling.

"I follow Zabuza sama's last wishes now you are my master"Haku told after bowing

"Hmmm...I dont think we have to be that formal, we can be friends like everyone else"Ben said after moving has hand further for handshake"Hi I am Ben,Ben Tennyson"

Haku was moved by that and hugged him arrived after that and saw all the mobs beaten .

"You did it!"Inari cheered loudly after hugging Ben. Every villager cheered at their freedom from Gatoh. Days passed since that battle, it was going brighter for them. With Gatoh gone people were flooding the bridge getting it finished.

Haku wasn't in high spirits as everyone. Having lost her precious people a second time was a deep blow. Nowadays she followed Ben like a lost lamb. She just didn't know what to do with herself.

At one point Ben asked if Kakashi if it would be okay if she went to Konoha with them. The Jounin didn't personally see a problem with it, but he would probably report it to the Hokage himself and see what he would say.

Eventually, the day came in with the bridge was completed and the Konoha nins had to leave. Ben and Haku were both packed and ready to leave with them.

"Nii-tachi" Inari sniffled "do you really have to leave?"

"Afraid so" Kakashi shrugged "We have to report in."

"Well, Nami doesn't need the me anymore," Ben shrugged. "It would be pretty selfish to keep my power locked up when there are other people who need my help too."

"Don't worry though, we'll come back and visit 1 day" Naruto grinned

"Promise?" Inari asked

"Of course" Ben smiled

"You're going to get lonely?" Naruto asked who was weeling up " it's okay to cry"

"I'm not gonna cry," Inari grinned with watery eyes "you can cry though."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sniffed "Well… See ya!" As Naruto turned he and Inari cried tears like a waterfall. Sakura sweat dropped at this while Ben chuckled and Haku smiled faintly. It was one of the small smiles that barely anyone saw since they laid Zabuza to rest.

After they said their goodbyes everyone was thinking what to name the bridge, Tsunami came up with the Great maelstrom tennyson Bridge. Everyone agreed to that name as it symbolizes the Ben's heroism and Naruto's Bravery.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to Konaha was a calm affair. Untill Naruto decides to ask Ben how he found his watch. Ben told them How he got his watch and his life after getting omnitrix As he finished his story. He told them that he was trusted with that power and to use them to help others in need.

They were amused by his story.

"You are too cool Ben"Naruto yelled

"I must agree you are a good guy"Sakura stated

"Without your watch you are nothing" Sasuke growled

"Big powers comes with big responsibility my frnd and for your kind information ,My grampa and my cousin taught me many things I can also fight without my watch"Ben answered with a smirk

"Look sasuke he is cooler than you"Naruto yelled

"Shut up dead last"said Sasuke

Sakura asked Sasuke for training which he coldly decline, making her and her inner self feel sad and ashamed. "Ouch that's got to hurt from the man with the called shoulder." Ben said. Suddenly Sakura was at his face, "don't talk about Sasuke like that!" She shrieked. "He's talented, good-looking, and he's a genius!"

"And?" Ben asked. "He doesn't give you a chance so why are even bothering?"

"He just needs someone to open up to." She insisted.

"Oh please." Ben sighed, "I've only met the guy for 2 days and his attitude is already been a bad influence to this team. You only want what you can't have."

Sakura blinked at that. Did she want Sasuke because she can't have him? 'No way!' she then shook her head. She could still snag Sasuke. She only needed him to open up, right?

Ben told "I am sorry for that but I cant see my friends get hurt but I respect your wishes"

Sakura was stunned by that and quickly apologized to him and told him that he can rely on her always beacause she also considers him as his friend

They walked to the village. At the gate 2 guards asked what business Kakashi has.

He answered that they returned from a mission in the name village.

"Who are the 2 with you?" The ninja asked sternly.

"The girl is Haku a former Kiri nin seeking sanctuary in Konoha." Kakashi answered.

"And the boy?" the ninja pressed

"Ben Tennyson, a civilian." Kakashi answered.

The ninja gazed over Ben and Haku before nodding. Leaping up to the top of the gate with his partner and mad a signal. The gates slowly began to open, allowing the small group to and Ben were dazed at the sight it was huge for a village.

"All right," Kakashi spoke up turning to face his fellow travelers. "Team 7, you are dismissed. Get some rest. You've earned it Haku, Ben, I want you to follow to the Hokage's office. We will get your situations straightened."

The 3 genin nodded before going their separate ways. The journey was pretty quiet. There were several going about their own ways, some off-duty ninjas talking to some friends at the food were even some children running through the street playing games. Ben felt that it was hard to believe that a village full of ninjas would be this calm.

Eventually they to the Hokage's tower and entered. They made their way through several sets of stairs before coming to a pair of doors. Kakashi silently opened the doors went in with his 2 guests behind him. At the other end there was an old man in white robes and a hat with a kanji for fire on it. He had a gray goatee and a pipe in his mouth. Ben can guess that he is the leader of this village.

"Alas we meet Ben 10,Welcome to konoha"Hokage said him wormly

"It was my pleasure"said Ben bowing to him

Sarutobi nodded. He then turned to Haku. "Well, I can easily allow you your citizenship here. Unlike in Mizu no kuni, we look up to those who have bloodline abilities. It shouldn't be too hard to get your citizenship.

"Thank you." Haku bowed deeply. She would finally have a home. Something she didn't have in a long time.

"You're very welcome." Sarutobi smiled. "If you would please excuse us, I would like to talk to Ben without anyone listening in. I'll send a word to the Inn to get you reservation until I can find a permanent residence for you."

"I understand." Haku nodded. She then smiled at Ben before leaving.

"Now Ben." Sarutobi spoke up. "Kakashi told me that you have some strange artifact. Despite your heroism and my respect I m afraid you'll have to tell me about it.

He showed him the ultimatrix and told them how he got his watch and what happened after that and how exactly he got here.

"I see," Sarutobi nodded. "Well I can say I'm satisfied. I will take up to your citizenship into consideration. You will hear from me by the end of the day though

"What are your thoughts, Kakashi?" The aged hokage asked.

"I have seen him in the action he is a true hero." Kakashi answered

"I have a very little doubt that he will use his power to cause harm to others. He might be a great help to Konoha, but that is his choice. For now I don't think the council will need to hear this."He also added

Sarutobi nodded at that. If the clan heads heard this they will no doubt fight over him, if they what he was capable of. Right now he needed to arrange where Ben would live. He smiled thinking 'I wonder if Naruto needs a roommate.'

Ben went of district after district then he stumbled to a place where he could eat and there he found his orange companion eating.

"Hi there Naruto." Ben greeted.

"Hey Ben! Why don't you try some ramen. It's delicious."Naruto said

"Sir if you have french fries?"Ben asked

"What is french fries"Cook asked

"Oh no what have I gotten into"Ben thought

"Then I'll have an order of beef ramen please."

"Comin right up." The cook made the order and gave it to Ben.

Just as they were eating. Kakashi came by and told Ben to follow him. He told him that the hokage is calling for him.

Ben nodded and paid his ramen(Tazuna gave him some money to spent before leaving). He followed Kakashi to training ground 7.

There he met the hokage, but he was not alone there were 2 others with him. They were Maito Gai the taijutsu master and Kurenai Yuuhi the genjutsu mistress.

The hokage told Ben about a test of his skills. Gai will go first to test his taijustu skills.

Ben and Gai looked at each other, Gai took a stance while Ben slammed his ultimatrix and turned into **Diamondhead.**A creature fully made of diamond stood into his place

The audience was shocked at his transformation. Kurenai tried a simple 'kai' thinking that it was a genjutsu but the figure was still there. Gai was plain shocked by the sudden appearance of the creature where his youthful opponent was.

"Well then Gai, shall we get started." Ben said.

Gai smiled as he heard Ben's voice. He just changed his form. Without warning Gai charged forward as Ben went on the offensive too.

They changed a series of blows, as they continued. "Such youth!" Gai smiled. "I am happy to be your opponent today.

"I'm enjoying this too Gai" Ben smiled. "It's good to spar just for fun."

"OOOHH!" Gai cried out. "WHAT WONDERFULY YOUTHFUL REPLY! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO MATCH THAT YOUTHFUL POWER!"

Ben almost sweat dropped at Gai's antics it seemed like he wanted to see his opponent's full power, even in tests.

"Now he got Gai going." Kakashi sighed and returned to his book.

Gai went to make a final attack using a straight punch with Ben doing the same.

KRACK!

With both attacks hitting each other. They skidded backwards. Gai seemed to have some wind blown off him, while Ben had a crack on his face which was healing rapidly

"Enough," Sarutobi spoke. Ben and Gai released their stances. Gai looked like he had the time of his life. While Ben transformed back into human. Sarutobi looked at Ben curiously."Ben what was that form of yours?"

Ben answered. " Well since you told me Gai was taijutsu master, I figured that he trained his body to the limit and beyond,so I used **Diamondhead** to match him."

"Alright then," Sarutobi continued. "We will be testing your ninjutsu skills. Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and put his book away. He knew what Ben was capable of so he couldn't put around like he did with his team during the bell test.

Ben knew that Kakashi was no Regular Jounin. Considering one of his eyes is covered, he knew already that was his secret weapon.

"Lets see how about I test one of my new forms"said Ben slamming his dial

In a green flash an armoured android appeared **"Iron man"** the android said and after that he slammed his dial again"**Ultimate Iron man**".The difference between two forms were the colour Iron man's was red and golden but the ultimate iron man's was emerald and black

"Going for your second form then?"Kakashi asked.

"I like to spice things up." Ben said with the hint of teasing in his voice

.

Kakashi began his hand seals.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben blasted his laser on kakashi's feet

Kakashi leaped back a few feet. He didn't know what that form was but he knew Ben was powerful and not needed to be warned again.

Ben saw it as a advantage and formed a energyball and shoot it at him

Kakashi was able to barley dodge his attack leaving tears in his vest and sleeves. Apparently that blast was able to follow him self guidedly

The audience was surprised at Ben's attacks and was impressed that he was making scratches to the jonin.

Kakashi was able to get away from his opponent and went in the trees preparing another jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bullet!" Kakashi blew flame that looked like a dragon aiming straight for Decade.

Ben was able to dodge that attack without having any marks

He slipped on the fighting stance and activated laser missile.

a missile came and shot where the jutsu was from.

A branch broke from where Kakashi was standing and fell to the ground.

"Enough." Sarutobi called. Then Ben and Kakashi stopped and relaxed.

"Darn I haven't used anymore jutsu than that, nice attacks though."

"Thanks." Ben grinned.

"Well done" Sarutobi nodded. "Kurenai will be the last one for you test. You may begin when ready."

"I hope you're prepared," Kurenai smiled slightly.

"Let's begin." Ironman stood still, waiting for the jutsu.

Kurenai nodded and began several hand seals making her jutsu.

Ben saw her going blurry in his eyes. It went up to her body until Ben looked at her as if she was in a fog. At the same time, he felt like he was bind to a tree. He turned to look up to see a tree at full blossom. The roots tied him against the tree; the movement caused him to see another Kurenai out of the tree with her weapon ready to thrust his heart.

'Wait something isn't right here.' Ben thought as he saw the original Kurenai . Then he remembered that he fought aliens that can make illusions real, so illusions from people are quite then he got an idea

Kurenai felt a little measure of both disappointment and accomplishment. She had decided to use her stronger genjutsu to see how he had reacted. She was disappointed since he was still from the genjutsu she used. Accomplished that she had beaten who could match Gai and Kakashi to an extent so easily by her

But before she can use her final attack Ben moved out of the way and fired a plasma ray sending her away in the air

The attack was not shot at the full power but it stiil hurt like hell but Kurenai stood up and took a fighting stance

"Enough." Sarutobi said halting the battle and Ben deformed turning back to his human form

"Impressive." As he, Gai, and Kakashi went up to him. "Just how did you escape Kurenai's genjutsu?"

"I fought against others who have the same abilities as Kurenai besides my form have AI which can guide it even in illusions" Ben answered with a smirk.

"Well thank you for cooperating, I have decided to let you sleep with Naruto for the night. You should still see him at Ichirakus. If I know him half as well as I do."Sarutobi said

"I see you have powers of almost jounin so we can make you chunin directly"Kakashi said

"Sir may I have a request I want to be on same level as my friends"Ben said

"If that all you want wish granted, you can go now"Sarutobi said

Ben went back to Ichirakus and found Naruto still eating his favorite ramen.

"Hey Naruto." Ben greeted.

"Hey! Ben. What did Jiji want to want to see you about?" Naruto asked.

"The hokage wanted to see me in action."

"Woah. Maybe he wanted you to become a ninja."

"Well, considering my powers and experience. I may be one."

"Come on Naruto pay your food and let's go the hokage said I will be living with you for the time."

"Dattebayo My best friend is going to live with me"yelled Naruto

They went to Naruto's apartment and slept. At morning a soft knocking came at the door. Ben went there after his sleep on the couch, when he opened the door and saw Kurenai with a package.

Ben took the box and she left."Who's at the door?" Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's just Kurenai , she delivered me a box." Ben answered.

"Really? Open it then."Naruto said eagerly looking at it

Ben opened the package revealing a headband with a note above it.

Dear Ben:

Welcome to Konoha. Meet up with Kakashi and team 7 this morning. Naruto has the time and place.

Sarutobi(The 3rd Hokage)

Ben and Naruto were surprised at the note. Ben took the protector and tied it around his forehead.

"How do I look?" Ben asked his roommate.

"It looks good!" Naruto replied happily.

"I guess that means I'll be in your team now, huh Naruto." Ben smiled

"Awsome! I hope you can replace that jerk Sasuke."Naruto said

"I don't think so Naruto, They might just make us a four group team."Ben said

"Oh well at least you're in it." Naruto shuddered.

"Gotta stick with friends." Ben smiled.

The two ate their breakfast and went to the training ground.

"Hey everybody!" Naruto greeted his teammates.

Sasuke eyed Naruto before noticing Ben.

"What are you doing here? " Sasuke asked.

"Didn't hear the news?" Ben pointed to his forehead. "I am now a ninja in Konoha."

"Wow,congrats Ben kun." Sakura told while shaking his hands. While Sasuke growled. Ben didn't go to the ninja academy, but had to fight the ninjas that the hokage asked.

While they were waiting Sasuke was figuring out how powerful aliens Ben has. Naruto was thinking about his favorite food to pass the time, while Sakura was complaining about how late Kakashi. And Ben was wondering how to get information of the ninjas in konoha.

After sometime Kakashi came giving his lame excuses for being late while Sakura and Naruto was shouting at him for being late. He then saw Ben wearing the leaf headband.

"I see you got the package that the hokage sent you." Kakashi spoke. Ben nodded "What I would like to know is why I'm here."

"Under the hokage's orders you are now teamed in team 7 until further notice. Since your apart of team 7, you will take part on some D-rank missions we are assigned to."

Ben nodded and went with his team to do the missions. Which was actually composed of daily chores. Walking the dog, picking up groceries for an elderly woman, and chasing down the feudal lord wife's cat, etc.

Ben heard from Naruto that it was able to escape from her when the time comes. Suddenly Naruto felt like he was watched, he turned around to see a rectangle box with eyeholes cut into it Naruto tested his theory by moving and was and was answered by the rock following him. Naruto frowned slightly; he could tell who it was. "All right Konohamaru ! No rock is that square and has eyeholes cut onto it! Come on out!"

Just then the rock lit up and smoke spread everywhere making Ben and Sakura stop from their discussion. There were 3 kids from where the rock was, the group introduced themselves as the Konhamaru corps.

Ben and Sakura went beside Naruto and asked him if they were his friends. And Naruto answered with a nod, he then introduced his own teammates to the kids. Then Konohamaru asked if the girl was his girlfriend making Naruto chuckle while Sakura was ticked off by that question and then punched Naruto to the fence making cracks but Ben stopped her punch

"A little extreme there Sakura?" Ben asked an angry Sakura. "It was Konohamaru not Naruto." Konohamaru then went up to Sakura and said that she had a big forehead which only made her furious. Konohamaru was now scared seeing her like this.

"Nah I dont think so konohamaru She look really pretty"Ben commented. Sakura blushed at his comment then she remembered konohamaru's comment and got angry again

"Run Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted. Without hesitation Konhamaru ran screaming I want to live. With Sakura right behind him. Just as he was about to get away, Konohamaru bumped into something big and dark. "Hey!" a gruff voice growled, Konhamaru looked up to see a large boy carrying something wrapped in bandages slung over his shoulder and paint covering his face, he was also wearing a hat with a sand village that covered his hair with what looked like cat ears . Next to him was a girl carrying a large fan who was blonde and her hair tied in 2 ponytails.

Naruto, Sakura and Ben were right behind and saw Konohamaru being threatened. "Let him go!" Naruto frowned while Moegi and Udon hid behind him. "Ha. Make me." The black clad Ninja said. "Why don't I show you then." Ben spoke. His ultimatrix glowed and he turned into fasttrack

"What the...?" the black sand ninja gasped letting go of Konohamaru beginning to reach his wrapped bundle. "Who are you?" the blonde kunoichi said who reflexively reached for her fan.

"**Fasttrack"** Ben answered

Ben moved so fast that no one would see him leave the spot where he stood, "Looking for these?" he said Holding the bundle and fan in his arms. Everyone was shocked at Ben's action. Then he spoke again "I'm assuming that you're here other than picking on a kid. Do you have any identification to confirm this?"

The 2 ninjas nodded and pulled out a slip of paper saying that their here for the chunin exams. Sakura checked them and nodded saying that its official, Ben nodded and gave the items back. Suddenly Ben felt something bad behind him, he turned to see the arrogant Sasuke and saw a red haired ninja with a giant gourd strapped on his back beside him.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to the sand village." He then turns to the leaf ninjas, "my apologies for my brother." Kankuro tried to say something but was silenced by a cold stare from Gaara, he then turned to the rider. "An impressive transformation jutsu. What is your name?"

"Ben tennyson" The alien answered "What is yours?" he asked. "Gaara of the sand." The shinobi answered. "We will meet again"shinobi told then he told his teammates to leave, Gaara's teammates nodded and followed him before Temari took a glance at Ben.

**Hokages Tower**

Inside the Hokages office there was a gathering of Chunin and jonin standing in attention of their aged leader. He had a concentration frown on his face as he watched his fellow ninja.

"Now I called you here for a reason." Sarutobi spoke. "Although you already know that some of the other ninja are coming to konoha."

There were some nods coming from the group before Kakashi spoke. "So it's that time of year again huh?"

"So You've already told the other countries?" asked Asuma, Sarutobi's chain-smoking son. "I've already seen the foreign faces coming."

"So?" asked Kurenai patiently. "When is it?"

"1 week from now." The hokage answered. "That's a little sudden." Spoke Kakashi. "Perhaps." Said the hokage. "But my decision stands, and I will announce it today. In 7 days the chunin exams will be held here in konoha."

Sarutobi cast his gaze to the collected group of ninjas "are there any genins you wish to nominate for the exam? Those who have new genin please step forward." Just then Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi stepped forward and announced their team to the exams which sent the group in question that 3 sets of new genin were to be in the chunin exams. Iruka tried to argue that they are just new to the world of ninja, but Kakashi answered that each team have their own leader to have guidance. Iruka had to admit that Kakashi was right the teams have their own guidance, for better or worse.

"It is even my belief that the Ben would have been chunin when he became a shinobi." Kakashi's answer just more ripples of question through the crowd. Some of the ninjas were wondering if Kakashi stumbled into another genius or that he was crazy. Kurenai was watching Kakashi carefully, while she would admit that Ben has good chances to become chunin, but to be promoted quickly just as he became one. Was there something that aliens she haven't seen yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day came to konoha for those who live in the village. Kakashi called a team meeting. Both Naruto and Ben went to the usual meeting spot; they both saw new faces with head bands from different villiages. Seeing as they're here for the exams as well. Both Naruto and Ben arrived at the bridge where Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting. Kakashi was probably late again so they were trying to get comfortable. Sasuke was just staring at the water while Sakura looked a little sleepy.

The both of them took a seat near their teammates; Sasuke eyed Ben as he took a seat a. The last Uchiha wanted to know the abilities of his watch, he may have heard from Ben's stories on how it was strong but he wanted to be sure that was so that he could kill **him**. After what he saw in Nami he was also probably able to sense his enemies when he stiffened when he met Gaara last time.

Kakashi came then giving a good enough excuse on why he was late this time. He then told his team that they were able to participate in the exams later. Kakashi took out 4 slips of paper with his name and a small statement on them. He told them that they are not forced to take it and can decide not to participate. Each of them took the paper and signed it, all of them were ready to take it since the mission on Nami.

Sasuke cast a cold look at Ben. Unlike them he did not go to the academy to attain the status of genin. All he did was use his transformations against some well known jonin ninjas in konoha. An impressive feat, bit still even Sasuke, a proclaimed genius, had to go the proper channels to earn his right to be a ninja. Though the watch was impressive to use, Sasuke didn't think that Ben have his own abilities to match up.

Sasuke glanced back to Ben. "Can I help you?" asked Ben neutrally. "Do you think you're strong enough to take part in the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "You don't seem to have any skills beyond that watch you use."

"Hey jerk don't make fun other ninja's skills Ben is a great ninja!" Naruto shouted. "So as long as he have his watch." Sasuke shot back. Ben thought of Sasukes attitude and he was right. He only wanted only power and that's it. Ben answered"Big powers comes with big responsibility and power comes from the desire to protect others"Sasuke shocked after listening to his words and sat back on his seat.

There were 4 days left before the exams, Ben was able to get information on the rookie ninjas and some studies of the types of jutsu after a very much tiring practice Ben was able to learn the tree walking and the the three basic jutsus with the help of Naruto. Naruto also was excited to become a chunin since the enlistment of the exams he can't even wait until then. Kakashi dismissed his team since the exams will come. At the moment Ben was having a bowl of ramen at ichiraku's again. He was beginning to become an addict to the noodles as Naruto. At least the teen was polite enough to eat the food, whereas Naruto would just devour it.

"You know." Ayame smiled as she served another bowl "You're becoming much to become a much ramen addict as Naruto."

"Let's just say I haven't had much noodles before I came here and this is the only stand that served good noodles." Ben said when he finished his first bowl.

"Well compliments won't get you a free bowl though." Ayame reminded him with a giggle.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Ben said as he ate his second bowl. There was a swirl of movement and Ayame was yanked by a Ame-nin wearing a black cloak, cloth mask and a straw hat.

"Ahhhh!" Ayame screamed as the ninja began leaping away.

"Ayame!" Ben shouted he took out his ultimatrix and turned into **fasttrack** and stated persuing that ame nin.

The Ame-nin looked behind him and saw that his pursuer was nowhere to be seen he felt relief then but suddenly he was kicked in the gut making him throw his hostage upwards. What he saw was the alien in front of him. Ben saw Ayame up in the air and went down fast, he caught her safely and her savior. "Are you alright?" came Ben's voice, when she heard his voice she already knew that it was Ben. She answered with a nod. Ben let her stand as he face towards the Ame-nin. He took out his umbrella and threw it upwards.

It opened wide unleashing numerous amounts of kunai around. Seeing this Ben slamed his dial again and turned into **Heatblast**. Ben put his right arm up when a big fireball went down towards his hand when it landed towards the umbrella . The flames hit the kunai and umbrella in the sky, the umbrella and kunai were both burned and melted. The Ame-nin stepped back at the power he saw. "The match is yours but the chunin exams will be much tougher." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ben de-formed in human and then walked towards Ayame and told her that we should get back which she obliged and went back to the food stand both of Ayame and Ben knew that there was a need of explaining later. Nightfall came to konoha with only 3 days left before the chunin exams, nightfall finally came to konoha with only 3 days left before the chunin exams began. At the rooftops Kakashi could be seen gazing at the night sky, oddly he seemed to b reflective mow and was waiting for something. Just then Iruka came.

"Well Iruka, did you get your answers?" Kakashi asked.

"All ten of them passed." Iruka sighed. As much as he wanted them to pass, he still thought that it was too early for them. "You also didn't mention how much power Ben could throw around."

"Oh?" Kakashi commented curiously, "Did have to do with the smoke that happened earlier?"

"He somehow changed r in to a different alien." Iruka explained, "he disintegrated the weapon used on him scaring the one who was testing him."

"I knew he could change forms." Kakashi wasn't kidding, he saw the same action in Nami. Iruka sighed, he knew things were about to get harder.

"Wow so you can change into different summons by using your watch"Ichikaru nodded and then he thanked him for saving his daughter and told him that he can always have free ramen there.

**-3 days later-**

The day had finally arrived for the members of team 7. It's time for the chunin exams; there were only a few hours before the exams start. Every member of the team was there. Naruto was so excited that he woke up early, Sasuke was just in his broody behavior as always and Sakura was also excited, she was about to become chunin rank after this. The team entered the academy, they went up some floors and turned to a hallway when they saw a large group of genins outside the classroom guarded by two other genins at the door.

Most of the genins tried to get in but all failed miserably. The 2 guards teased them saying that they aren't ready to be chunins yet, but Sasuke went ahead and foresaw that it was a genjutsu , he then stepped forward and told the gurding genin that it was a trick. With Sakura's aid she also was able to see the genjutsu on the sign. One of the guards complemented the last Uchiha for foreseeing the trick but that doesn't mean it's easy enough to let them through.

He then made an upper kick towards Sasuke who likewise prepared his own attack, suddenly a green blur came stopping both attacks. The one who caught the attacks was rock lee since he was a similar look alike to Maito Gai. "Lee, what have we told about standing out." Sighed an annoyed voice.

Team 7 turned to see lee's teammates coming to collect him, Ben thanks to his information gathering already knew about the rookie 9 and Gais team. The teammates of Lees are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten.

"I think I know why he did that."Tenten smiled. Lee was oblivious to his teammate's words. For his gaze was struck on Sakura with a blush on his face. He then made an introduction to himself as the junior green beast of konoha and made a promise to protect the 'beautiful' Sakura until his death. Sakura sweat dropped at Lee's declaration toward her. Ben held the urge to laugh or pity on Lee since Sakura has her eyes on Sasuke.

"Thanks. But I think you're too unique for me." Sakura said to Lee. Rock Lee flinched as if he was hit, an aura of gloom hovered over his head. He leaned against the wall with mumbles 'too unique?' and the like. "Way to put it gently there Sakura." Ben deadpanned. Naruto smiled at Sakuras action, he then went to the girl to ask for a date but was too late. Because Sakura went to Sasuke and asked him for a date. Naruto proceeded to the same actions as Lee with mumblings 'no one cares about me.'

Ben shook his head at the shenanigans. He was about to go upstairs and for his teammates there when he found Neji staring at himwith his lavender eyes, the unblinking gaze was unnerving but he's seen scarier stuff back then. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, "most teams are only 3 man cells, you are a 4th member to team 7."

"My name is Ben,Ben tennyson." Was his reply. "And you are?"

"Neji Hyuuga." The branch house member replied. "Introductions met." Ben wanted to speak more but there was a sudden movement before Lee and Tenten were beside their teammate looking at Ben curiously.

"You mean you're the Ben 10 that Gai was talking about." The weapon mistress asked.

"That's me." Ben nodded, "I take it Gai was talking about me?"

"OOHH! GAI-SENSEI SPOKE VOLUMES ABOUT THE MIGHTY YOUTH YOU HAVE POSSESED! WE HAVE BEEN TO MATCH IT!" Lee cheered.

"I'm honored then," Ben smiled "I may have given a hit on Gai, but he was able to hit me first."

"BUT GAI-SENSEI WORE THAT BRUISE AS A BADGE PRAISING OUR NEWEST COMRADE OF THE LEAF!" Lee cheered.

Ben smiled, it seemed that he earned Gai and Lee's respect for his fighting skills and pleasant attitude. It was still yet to be seen for Lee's teammates. Ben glanced at his teammates and saw they were about to move out, "as much as I'd like to keep this conversation going. My team is about to move to the 3rd floor, I hope to see you there." He shook hands with them and waved goodbye and followed his team, they didn't get far since Lee was in front of the group, and he then challenged Sasuke to a match to see whose skill is better.

Both genins made their battle positions. Before Lee decided to make the first move, he charged forward as Sasuke prepared an attack. At the last moment Lee ducked to the side shocking Sasuke, he was expecting a forward attack. Before he could see where Lee had gone to, the green spandex wearing shinobi slugged Sasuke at the face. Sending the last Uchiha stumbling back, he recovered quickly before he and Lee began gong at each other again. Ben watched the fight until Sasuke announced he will use his Sharingan. Lee went for another strike, before Sasuke was able to block he was still hit. Then a loud slam was heard, Sasuke was kicked upwards to the sky with Lee following behind the bandages on Lees arm unwrapped itself preparing the primary lotus. Before he could go any further with the primary lotus a shuriken was hurled towards the bandage that Lee was using to confine Sasuke.

Lee aborted the technique and landed on the ground while Sasuke crashed down. A blast of white smoke signaling that someone came when the smoke cleared, it revealed a turtle with the leaf headband around its neck.

"Lee!" the turtle scolded, "you know that the primary lotus is only used for emergencies." Lee gulped looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot please forgive me."

Everyone blinked at the large turtle which was scolding Lee. Naruto gazed at it and scratched his head. "hey Ben can turtles be teachers?" he asked. "I think this is a summons of Lee's teacher." Ben suggested.

"It's out of my hands Lee." the turtle sighed, "You'll have to face HIM!"

"Oh no!" Lee panicked, "I can't!"

"Oh yes," the turtle nodded "Here's Gai-sensei!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a vigorous voice said, and then a puff of smoke came from atop the turtle's shell revealing Gai himself. He began scolding his student about using that technique, Lee then sobbed comically about forgetting that the primary lotus is used for emergencies. Gai then cried saying that Lee is still young and all people made mistakes. Both Gai and Lee hugged each other with a sunset background. Ben had to rub his eyes since using a jutsu had to require hand signs and seeing both of made scene without needing them is quite strange.

Once everything calmed down, Gai finally took notice of team 7. He noticed Ben and broke out a wide smile. "Ah Ben." He smiled, "I see you decided to take part in the chunin exams."

"I have Gai sir." Ben nodded, "it's good to see you before I go in. I heard from your student that I managed to give you a bruise during our encounter, I hope it's nothing serious."

"YOSH!" Gai laughed loudly"IT'S NOTHING THE POWER OF YOUTH CANNOT STAND! I WEAR IT PROUDLY AS A BADGE FOR YOUR WELCOME TO KONOHA!"

"You honor me." Ben laughed. Gai was certainly a character, "I just hope I can impress the others."

"I have every confidence that you will!" said Gai doing thumbs up with sparkling teeth. He then noticed the rest of team 7; he made an introduction on how he and Kakashi were rivals with Gai saying he was stronger than his rival. He then waved goodbye, team 7 made their way to the real room 301 since Kakashi was leaning next to the door reading his little orange book. He then looked up and saw his team, he greeted them and reminded them of that if one person from the team drops then all will fail.

He then gestured his team towards the door saying that they're ready the four gulped down preparing for the pressure that awaits them. The door creaked open slightly as the four genins entered where the exams take place. They found themselves staring at hordes of genins in various villages the class was staring at them Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were having sweat drops of nervousness while Ben tried to compose himself from the stares.

"What?" Ben asked, "is there something on our faces?" Everyone looked away at Ben's question. "Sasuke!" A girl's voice squealed. Sasuke found himself being hugged around his neck and her body pressing against his back. "Ooh where have you been? I could hardly wait to see you again this whole time." Ben glanced over and noticed a pretty blonde attached to Sasuke's back. Her golden hair and purple clothes were a dead give away to blending in the shadows, her name was Ino Yamanaka. A second generation to the Ino-Shika-Cho group. She was the heir of a powerful line of mind manipulators, but her fan girl syndrome ruined any skill from that line.

Naruto was no less then surprised, and stepped back when he suddenly heard a familiar growl shoot up behind him. Almost immediately upon seeing the girl latch onto Sasuke, Sakura stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger right at the blonde haired ninja. "Get away from Sasuke you Ino-pig!" she shouted.

Looking up, Ino gave Sakura a sarcastic grin and narrowed her eyes on her. "Oh, it's you Sakura," she said with a sigh while still hanging onto Sasuke. "Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly…as usual…"

"What did you say?" Sakura growled. Ino sniggered, getting the desired reaction out of her rival easier then she had expected. Sasuke's left eye twitched, the annoyance of this girl really getting to him. As Naruto was looking between the two girls, and as everyone was still glaring at each other, Ino let out a squeal when she suddenly found herself effortlessly peeled off of Sasuke's back by a highly familiar figure. Shinto, annoyed like the others, had walked behind Ino undetected, and gentlemanly removed her from Sasuke.

Now holding Ino a couple of feet off of the ground, Ben held the girl up like a ragdoll and kept her there, while keeping his eyes closed in irritation.

"Ino…Sasuke doesn't need your attention right now…okay," the boy exclaimed lowly. Blinking the girl then began struggling to get herself free, but couldn't due to how Ben held her up. Screaming angrily, she tried kicking out at the guy, but couldn't reach him at all. All the while Naruto stared with an odd look on his face, Sasuke stared with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and Sakura silently laughed at seeing her rival dangling by a thread from Ben's hand.

"Put me down you…you…" Ino growled and tried to grab his wrist. Giving up seconds later, she comically crossed her arms and scowled in another direction. "Gargh…why do I even bother?"

"What, are you four going to be taking this troublesome exam, too?" a bored voice suddenly echoed from behind Ben and Ino, drawing the attention of the group towards the source. When they did, they saw two more familiar faces, one of which was a glum looking Shikamaru, and another a chip-eating Choji. With hands in his pockets, the black haired member of the three glanced around at the four faces, including the one that was holding onto Ino.

Naruto and Sakura stifled more laughs at the silly sight, hands covering their mouths and faces flushed red. It was only when Shikamaru let out a yell and unceremoniously dropped Ino did the two Genin let it out. Both Naruto and Sakura hollered with laughter, and nearly fell to the ground themselves. Scowling and blushing, Shikamaru and Ino glared over at the two laughing Genin before turning their sights on a smiling Shinto. Getting to her feet, the blonde haired ninja went right up to the boy and pointed a finger right at him, while screaming into his face.

"YOU RAT! I OUGHT'A…" Upon getting a good look at his smirking face, the girl's mood did a sudden 180 degree turn and a blush quickly formed on her cheeks. Subsiding from her yelling, she locked her hands together and gazed directly at Ben with love hearts blooming in her eyes. "Hey…you're pretty good looking up close…" The black haired Genin raised an eyebrow in surprise, before seeing the girl walk right up close to him and run a finger over his chest. "Do you want to go out some time…?" Ino asked in a sly voice.

Shikamaru sighed and slapped his forehead. "There she goes again…hitting on another guy…"

"Greem jacket with the number of 10 and a weird watch you must be Ben 10"Shikamaru said

"Hiya I am Ben tennyson nice to meet you all"Ben told them while struggling to leave Ino's told her to let go of him and promised her that he will think about something after exam but for now they can be friends.

They all shook hands Ben.

"Well well," another voice came. "Looks like the gangs all here." Everyone turned to see Kiba Inuzaki and his partner Akamaru his skills are quite special since it relies to the style of their animal partners for support, his teammates Shino from the Aburame clan that family was capable on using beetles for their techniques. The last member of was Hinata Hyuuga from the main branch family their preferred style was called the gentle fist since putting chakra to your hands it can send a powerful blow to the body making you submit or die. She also looked at Naruto then blushed while looking away, Ben suspected that she had a liking to Naruto, but he is just too clueless to see it.

As the three walked closer, Akamaru started acting strange. He was whimpering and pressing himself against Kiba's hair trying to hide from the presence. Kiba sensed his partner's distress. He then asked what was wrong, which Akamaru answered in a series of whimpers only for Kiba which was gibberish to others. Ben wondered how the Inuzaka clan was able to understand their furry companions. When Akamaru finished, Kiba looked at Ben with a frown. "Hey what's wrong with you? Akamaru said your scent is mixed with weird stuff. It's freaking him out!"

Silently Shino was asking the same question his beetles were being cautious around the new genin. They couldn't tell anything definitive he was like a predator and yet he isn't it's confusing, but that dread was there. Everyone's eyes were trained on Ben waiting to answer Kiba's question. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had an idea what was freaking Akamru out. It was his aliens, since he chang his forms their scent lingered on him for a while. "Hey I can't help it if my power freaks out your little friend, it'd be best to follow him though. His nose is better than yours. As for what it is you'll have to wait until the exams are over." Ben answered. Kiba growled at his answer, Akamaru sensed his partner's aggression and whimpered more trying to get him away from Ben.

"H-Hello Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed in an incredibly soft, shy voice. Hearing his name spoken up by the purple haired girl, Naruto turned to her. But when he did, he only saw her look away quickly, with a brighter coloring of red suddenly streaking across her cheeks.

"By the way I am Ben tennyson "said Ben moving his hand forward all three members shook his hand and introduced themselves.

Shikamaru glared over at the newcomers with his hands in his pockets and sighed. Choji and resumed eating his chips and Ino had reestablished her position alongside her teammates.

"What? You three made it too?" Shikamaru groaned. "Geez…"

Kiba chuckled and looked over one Squad after another, while speaking out in sync with his thoughts. It was natural for him to act like top dog, as he was that kind of person. "I see! So all ten rookies this year are going to take the exam?" He glanced over at Sasuke, seeing him standing beside Shinto with his hands in his pockets. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy smirked. "Heh…you seem confident, Kiba!"

"We trained like hell!" the dog boy exclaimed again, hands still slipped into his pockets and Akamaru staring towards the group and keeping quiet. "So there is no way in that dimension we're going to lose to you!"

"Glad to see one of you all are confident." Another new voice said. All the genins' looked to see a silver haired konoha ninja , "and who areyou?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. "The name's Kabuto." The nin said. He then decided to give some info to them since they are all leaf ninjas. He pulled out a deck of cards, and explained how they get by using chakra on them. Kabuto pulled a card from the top of the deck; he placed on the floor and concentrated his chakra to it. It revealed a map of the 4 elemental nations and graphs of how many ninjas taking part in the chunin exams. Sasuke asked if Kabuto have any information on individual ninjas, he nodded. Sasuke then gave the names of Rock Lee, Gaara of the sand and Ben.

Kabuto took out 3 cards from the deck and placed them in the floor putting his chakra in each card revealing the information in them. Each card had a small picture of who they were talking about, what village they were assigned with, pictures of their teammates and teacher, how many missions they were on and how they stacked up in ninja arts. It even told what their preferred weapon is.

"First, we have Rock Lee." Kabuto spoke as he picked up the taijutsu user's card. "He's a year older than you guys, he's done 31 missions to date, 11 D-rank missions and 10 C-rank missions. His specialty is Taijutsu and nothing else,he was considered the strongest of the genin. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and his teacher is Maito Gai."

Sasuke nodded at the information. So Rock Lee did some missions under his belt and lengthy training from Gai, no wonder he was so tough. "Next is Gaara of the sand, he did 8 C-rank missions and… Whoa! a B-rank mission too. Not many rookies get one of those. Since he's from the wind country I don't have any more on him but I do have something interesting on him, it's said here on every mission he comes back with no injury, blood or scratches on him."

Sasuke frowned at the information that Kabuto gave, a B-rank mission was only for the better ninja and Gaara a genin was able to complete that mission without a scratch even. "Finally we have Ben, let's see 8 D-rank missions and… Wow 1 A-ranked you must be something. Since you originate from the wave village and moved here to the fire country and became a konoha-nin. Says that your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are decent, you also have a partial immunity to genjutsus. Weird … it says that you are able to turn into different creatures,It also says here you fought one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist and lived.

Most of the rookie 9 stared at Ben as if he's from another world. Being a part of an A-rank mission is practically unheard of, and fighting one of the 7 swordsmen is obviously suicide, but here he is alive. Sasuke frowned even more at what he heard. He the last Uchiha was weaker than Ben 10. Kabuto then warned the rookies that the other villages will do whatever it takes to pass. Naruto took a deep breath and shouted to everyone that he will be great the class. Ben laughed at the blondes antics, while Sakura slapped her forehead in exasperation. This was not what they needed at the moment. Sasuke just snorted at his teammate's introduction and went back to brooding.

Out in the crowd most of the ninjas ignored of what they heard. The Suna team Gaara, Kankuro and Temari heard the blonde and spotted him easily. The 1-talied beast container scanned the small group and saw the rider leaning against a wall with a smile on his face, almost like he knew what was about to happen. He was a curiosity to Gaara, his skill was frightening yet. The ones around him his teammates were used to it. Unafraid even, it made no sense to Gaara how could someone close to a monster have friends?

The otou trio made their way to the group and had a 'little conflict' to Kabuto then one of them say that they from otogakure will be chunin. Ben had made the smallest snickers and since those three are from the sound they can hear anything small or far, all three of them glared at the genin. "Is there something funny?" Zaku asked. "Why yes, seeing you be chunins is quite laughable. With your cheap tricks and all." Ben answered. "Cheap tricks?" Zaku growled as he stared towards Ben, "you want to start something."

"Anytime sound faker." Ben glared back. Before any conflict came, a loud explosion was heard at the front of the room there was a cloud of white smoke. When it cleared there were several men and women and a man with facial scars and a black trench coat leading the group. "All right, all right everyone shut up!" getting most of the class' attention. He then looked at the back and saw Zaku staring down at Ben. "Hey! You bunch back there! If you're going to fight then you're disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir we got carried away." Dosu said while taking Zaku away from Ben. "Hmph." The man growled. "Well then, my name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to lay some rules simple enough for you to follow." Then he glared at the class getting them to listen. Ben from his information was correct this man was able to make any person submit to his wit. Everyone took a card referring them to where they should sit. Ben sat near the front between a konoha-nin and Iwa-nin with Naruto behind him with Hinata beside him, while Sakura and Sasuke were farther back.

Ibiki then began explaining the point system of the test, everyone has 10 points to start 1 point is taken for every wrong answer. 2 points are taken when caught cheating, then he finished by stating if one person from the team fails then everyone fails. Ben heard everything and already got what was the point, you have to cheat without getting caught. He felt sorry for Naruto since he doesn't have good intelligence or information gathering skills. To help him Ben had to wait for the right moment and give him the chance to cheat.

He already had in mind who it will be, his buckle was ready all he has to do is wait. "You have 1 hour." Ibiki spoke finishing his speech. "Start… NOW!" Everyone started writing the answers on their tests while Ben answered only five questions since you'll have to use your ninja skills to take information from others without getting caught. A soft woofing was signaled that Akamaru was giving answers to Kiba, but since no one can understand a dog. They couldn't prove anything, Ben looked towards the lights and saw something reflective there no doubt the weapon mistress was making progress. A buzzing noise caught his attention and saw something small flying away, Shino's bugs sure are hard to see if you cannot pay attention around you.

A thunk sound captured Ben's attention next, he turned to see a ninja behind Naruto was caught cheating. The examiners proceeded to drag him and his team outside. The hyperactive blonde was shivering from the shock, no doubt this test is raking on his nerves. He was about to have a nervous breakdown soon. Ben then saw Hinata lean forward whispering something that made Naruto smile, Ben suspected that she will let him copy the answers.

Ben quickly slammed his ultimatrix dial and turned into Brainstorm**.** green flash coverd his body, when the flames died out it revealed the Brainstorm. The two nins sitting beside Ben screamed in terror. It's perfectly understandable. One moment you were taking the test, then suddenly someone beside you turned into a monster. Who wouldn't be afraid? It was having a desired effect everyone was looking at Ben, even the examiners. All of them had their mouths open even Ibiki stared at him with wide eyes.

Naruto was surprised that his 'frnd' using his powers openly. Of course that was until he saw the examiners were staring at Ben, this was his chance to cheat without getting caught. Naruto quickly asked Hinata to let him see the paper closer which she happily but quietly agreed, Naruto spared no time stopping when copying the answers knowing the shock won't last. He then Thanked her for the answers, hinata was trying hard to stay composed for close to her idol.

"All right, all right! Everyone SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted , getting everyone's attention. He turned to Ben and glared at him. "YOU! Undo that stupid transformation! You're disrupting the exam!" Ben quickly de formed and went back to his paper. Ibiki withheld a sigh, he didn't physically look like someone from the land of fire so he was easy to pick out from the other applicants. He'd been told that by the hokage that Ben was able to change in different forms, but seeing it physically was something else. He looked to the other genin who were back to answering their tests.

The examiners gave notices to Ibiki that no one was cheating. It wasn't until he got to one that shook his head and looked to the kyuubi kid. 'I suspected him but got distracted by the chaos.' Ibiki stole back a glance at Ben who was finished with his test and reading the paper. He had to hand it to the kid, he made a big distraction to let his teammate cheat without getting caught. He definitely had teamwork and planning skills gave Ben a big smile and mouthed thank you.

"All right," Ibiki finally spoke. He put his hands in his pockets getting the attention of all the genin. "Get ready for the tenth question." The room was tense as they waited for the final question. "Before we continue," Ibiki continued "I'm adding one more rule." Everyone was paying strict attention to Ibiki, if he was adding a new rule they would follow or they're disqualified by breaking them." First you're going to choose whether or not to take the question." He explained. Ben knows exactly what Ibiki was saying, either take a leap of faith or don't. "Choose?" Temari cried out, "and what will happen if we don't."

"Simple. If you refuse to take the tenth question then you give up all your points and disqualify in the exams" Ibiki answered. "Then why would we choose to reject it?" yelled a kusa-nin from the group. "Because of the other rule, if you try answering the final question and get it wrong then you will never be permitted to take the chunin exams again." Ibiki explained. A lot of teams quit thanks to the pressure and doubts in their minds, and then a slam was heard. Naruto declared himself that he will be a chunin and nothing will stop him.

Ben smiled at Naruto's pep talk he sure had guts and some other teams that were about to quit stopped and stayed with new confidence in them. Ibiki noticed this and saw the examiners gave nods, seeing that there is no more need to go any further. "All right then," Ibiki smirked. "For those who are still here… you've just passed the first exam!" there was a stunned silence at Ibiki's proclamation. Everyone was in disbelief and was wondering if they are hearing things. Ben had suppress a snicker since look dumbfounded.

"That's right." Ibiki nodded, "78 of you passed the first exam."

"What do you mean passed?" asked Sakura, "what about the final question?"

"There was no tenth question." Ibiki grinned, "Well not beyond the point of accepting or rejecting it anyway." He then proceeded to take off his bandanna showing the genin his scars wounds on his head. He then said that information is more valuable than life itself in the battlefield. Then everyone heard a crashing sound from the windows, they turned to see a kunoichi with purple hair wearing a fishnet shirt under a tan trenchcoat with a miniskirt.

"None of you are in position to celebrate!" the woman shouted at the collected genin. "Listen up! My name's Anko Mitarashi, you're second chunin exam officer!" stunned silence was the reply of the genin group. Ibiki chuckled a little and got a word with the special jonin. "Can't you sense the mood here?" he asked. Turning Anko a little red, then she proceeded to count how many examinees were still left in the room. "78?" she blinked in surprise and disappointment, she then turned to Ibiki. "You let 26 teams pass the first exam?"

"What can I say?" Ibiki said with a grin, "there seems to be some exceptions this year." Anko shrugged and lead the teams to the next exam area. "All right. This is your second place for exam, training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death!" she said to the genin making them shiver. She then told them that the teams were to hold a scroll and take an opposite scroll from another team, each team were either given a heaven or earth scroll. Team 7 got a heaven scroll and were told to wait at gate 12. After half an hour a signal was heard and the gate has opened every genin dashed inside to the forest.

The second test has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

As the four of them were beginning to delve more into the subject at hand, unbeknownst to them, they were suddenly approached by what was obviously a cardboard box with eye-holes, painted in rocky patterns to resemble one. The box and the occupants inside it slowly approached the members of Team 7, who stood at the head of the crowd of 78 Genin. It quietly edged its way into view, spiking Naruto's curiosity, who looked down at it in surprise. When he saw it stop in front of him, he quickly analyzed the entire object before narrowing his eyes on it, left eye-brow twitching.

"_Square rocks? What's up with that?"_

Wanting to experiment a bit more, Naruto turned his back on it and began walking away from it, catching the attention of his three teammates. Surprised as to why Naruto had suddenly left them, they soon discovered why when they saw the box slowly slide past them, following the young Genin. After a few steps and sensing the accursed box still behind him, Naruto made a break for it, and began running away from the box, which continued to follow him. He ran back and forth in an attempt to lose the box, but only earned a breath of exhaustion…and some odd stares from the crowd of Genin beside him.

"What the?" Kiba murmured. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"This…is…completely…stupid…"

Hinata giggled at the sight, earning a raised eyebrow from the silent Shino.

"That is the worst disguise ever! Where in the world would you find a square rock? It's completely obvious!" the boy yelled. It was then the boy received a muffled answer in response.

"_**You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick boss; just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!"**_ the voice of a young Konohamaru came. It was then, as per practiced, a golden light illuminated the box, surprising Naruto once again, before finally exploding into three separate clouds of smoke: blue, pink and yellow! Then, as the smoke died out, it revealed a trio of highly familiar faces. There, kneeling in the grass beside his two comrades was none other then Konohamaru himself.

Spluttering, the boy glared at his two teammates. "See, I told you we put too much gunpowder in it!"

"Sorry, Konohamaru," Udon murmured.

Just then, the three pre-school students spotted their admirable Naruto standing right before their eyes, glaring down at them with his fists on his hips and a twitching left eyebrow. Gathering up their bearings quickly, the three little kids leapt to their feet, and performed their symbolic poses, before ending it in a three-way finishing pose.

"Altogether, guys!" Konohamaru sang. _**"We're the fabulous…"**_ The three of them began…

"Oh, knock it off already!" Naruto yelled at them, causing the three to stop suddenly in their entrance. "I already know who you guys are: Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi! Big deal?"

Konohamaru, crossing his arms, pouted. "Well…it sounded much better coming from us…" he murmured.

Ben sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's so good with kids," he whispered to himself sarcastically. Sakura glared across at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she growled to the dark haired boy. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You forgot, he still acts like one himself," the Uchiha muttered.

Naruto, addressing the presence of Konohamaru and his gang in his careless, uninterested way, inhaled a deep breath before letting it out in an exhausted speech. Around this time, the four of them had attracted quite a bit of attention, most of them coming from the Konoha Leaf Village Genins, as they knew full well who Konohamaru was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. "We were about to start the second part of the Chunin Exam! I don't have time to play around with you guys; work means time, and that's what I'm doing!"

Konohamaru stepped forward, raising a brave fist and a grin. "We didn't come to play around, boss! We're on official business!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Moegi said, backing up her team leader. "We came here for an exclusive interview!" Udon nodded in agreement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them. "What? An interview!"

Konohamaru nodded in response. "Yeah, that's right! We're here on an assignment to interview Genin for the academy newspaper! It's a big, one time story about the Chunin Exam and its candidates!" Moegi smiled with that bright blush still on her face.

"And that's why we want to have an exclusive interview with you!" the orange haired girl exclaimed. "Please tell us you'll do it!" Udon bowed to the tall Genin.

"It would mean a lot to us if you do," he said, sniffing. Naruto furrowed his brow at them.

"I would if I could. But right now…" He murmured and glanced over towards their proctor. Oh, speak of the devil; she was coming right this way.

"Hey, you over there!" she called, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing holding up the exams?" She stopped in front of the group, giving them the raised eyebrow through hawk like pupils. Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry," the Genin replied. "Konohamaru was just telling me something about an interview for the academy newspaper…"

Blinking, the purple haired Jonin rubbed her chin in thought, trying to remember some important details that have left for the back of her mind. The answer soon dawned on her and she laughed nervously, grinning with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Oh, right, the interview! I completely forgot! Lord Hokage mentioned it to me earlier today that the kindergarteners were coming over to interview my class and me!"

Naruto blinked. "Umm…all of us?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Yeah, Naruto! It can't just be all about you!"

Anko, nodding her head, then drew her attention towards the patiently waiting crowd of Genins, who were staring at the scene with their outmost puzzlement. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we'll be taking a short break, when the set-aside amount of time is up, I'll call you back over here to resume the second phase of the exam. For now, please be courteous and respectful to those who are interviewing the ninja that are present here!"

Konohamaru, smiling up at the teacher and nodding to her in thanks, then turned towards the yellow haired Genin standing in front of him. "So boss, should I start with you first?"

Naruto, grinning, gave the kids a thumbs-up. "Alright then! Sure! Uhh…" He scratched his chin, looking up in thought. "Hmm…where should I start?" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon smiled.

"How about starting off by telling us a bit about you?" Udon asked.

"The personal details are really important!" Moegi exclaimed.

"It will be titled: _**'Naruto and the rest of Squad 7'**_!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Sakura, Ben and Sasuke glared in exact unison at the yellow haired Genin. The rest of the Genin standing around them, backed away when they saw steam gushing out of the tops of their heads.

"_**Naruto and the rest of Squad 7**_?" Sakura murmured.

"What about the rest of our names?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, seeing his friends glaring at him, chuckled nervously and grinned at them light-heartedly. After which he then glanced back down at Konohamaru, placing his hands on his hips and winking at them.

"I'll give you a story that will blow your minds! First off, the name is Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite food is instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei gets me whenever he treats me to lunch and dinner! And my future dream is to become a Hokage, the greatest Hokage of this village!" the yellow haired Genin exclaimed, prodding at his chest, watching as Konohamaru and his friends got those notes down on their little note-books. "No one else in this village can match my jutsu! Even Iruka sensei is impressed with my abilities! Now that I'm in Squad 7, I get to prove this by going on dangerous missions every day! My Squad teammates are Ben, Sakura and Sasuke,Ben is really cool and great but…" Naruto waved a hand at this subject. "You don't really want to hear about them…"

"Of course we do boss! Come on!" Konohamaru exclaimed, using a whine like tone. Sighing, the yellow haired Genin looked back at them, failing to notice the smoke now starting to rise from Sasuke and Sakura ,Ben just smiled and remembered his old self, their eyes narrowed and faces shadowed in anger.

"Alright then! You want news on them, you've got it!" But before he could continue on with this part of the interview, Sakura stepped right up to him and grabbed him by the ear. Earning a shout of agony from the boy, she easily tossed him aside before taking his place in front of the three kids. Adjusting her hair, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at them.

"If you want to know more about us, then why not interview each of us one at a time?" the pink haired girl asked, before glaring over her shoulder at the yellow haired Genin lying face down on the ground with swirly eyes. Already, Hinata was checking to see if the young ninja was alright. Shikamaru stood on the other side, staring down at him with an odd look on his face. "Naruto's already had his turn…" Konohamaru nodded.

"That'll be great! So then, who're you miss?" Konohamaru asked. Sakura, moving a hand through her hair, smiled down at the boy.

"Why, I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm the soul girl member of Team 7, and am the smartest Genin of my year level! My dream for the future is to become a medical-nin, and to become the strongest konoichi in my village! My strong points are in human anatomy, chakra based techniques and knowledge. If there is a ninjutsu technique out there I don't know, consider it taught! Of course, I also know all about my teammates, so if you want dirt on them, then listen up!" she exclaimed, earning a blink of curiosity from her interviewers. "Naruto's techniques are…quite 'unique' in their own way. First there is his…(growl)…Sexy Jutsu. And his Shadow Clone Jutsu…I swear…how can you stand that many Narutos? Then there is his Harem Jutsu, an upgraded version of his Sexy Jutsu. Those are his most common abilities. Then there is Sasuke; the Number 1 rookie to have graduated this year!" Just before she could continue, Sasuke stepped forward, lightly elbowing Sakura aside and earning a glare from her.

"If you're going to talk about me, then let _me_ handle this…" the Uchiha said uncaringly, glancing down at the three children, who had their pens and papers ready. Sakura, slightly hurt by Sasuke's neglect of her, just walked away to stand by Ben, whose company she can enjoy well. Naruto was still lying face down on the ground, being poked by a stick held by Shikamaru. Now Choji, Ino, Kiba had gathered around the unconscious ninja. Meanwhile, Sasuke began to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last of the Uchiha Clan that once inhabited this city along with the rest of the present civilization. The short part about me is that I don't like revealing what I like and what not, and as of this moment, I am the strongest in my team! I'm especially stronger then that bone-head Naruto…"

At that moment, Naruto's eyes opened. "WHAT?"

Konohamaru nodded, while Moegi and Udon looked up at the Uchiha with admiration glowing in their eyes.

"Wow! Now this is interesting!" the young team leader exclaimed. "Tell me more!"

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "Well, first off our team clearly holds the best talent out of all the candidates present. To prove this, we've gone on hundreds of missions together, along with our team leader, Kakashi Hatake. He's known as the Copy-ninja or the Sharingan warrior because of his Sharingan eye, which he uses to comprehend and copy the jutsu of any opponent. So far, he's copied over a thousand jutsus. Most of the time he's always reading his stupid book: 'Make out Paradise', and like everyone else, Naruto always gets on his nerves. His biggest secret, and perhaps the biggest mystery in his city, is his face, which is always concealed behind that mask of his. No one knows what he really looks like."

Writing this down, Konohamaru then turned towards the remaining member, who has been standing on the edge of this quietly for the last few minutes. With his arms crossed and eyes closed, he then looked up when he sensed all eyes fall on him.

"Hey! What about you? Do you want to have an interview too?" Konohamaru asked. Blinking, the silent Genin then shrugged, Naruto taking his place beside him along with Sakura.

"Sure…I guess I can shed a little bit of light about myself…" he whispered. Immediately, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were upon him, pens at the ready and grins on their faces. Before Ben could begin, Sakura and Naruto leaned forward towards the three kids, leaning against Shinto's arms at the same time.

"Ben is the best Genin out of all the members of our team, and perhaps the strongest Genin in this entire exam!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing lightly and pressing her cheek against his arm, earning an odd look from Ben himself. "He's a real dream boy…very strong too…" Naruto patted Ben on the chest, grinning wildly at the same time.

"The only ninja that can rival him is me! We're both rivals, and so is Sasuke!" Naruto stated, thumping Ben in the gut, which he found was as solid as a brick wall, but still knocked the breath out of the black haired Genin. "So far, his main rival was Zabuza Momochi, who also goes by the name, The Demon of the Village Hidden in the Mist! He fought him and defeated him, but the one who defeated Haku was me, and, believe it or not, Sasuke!"

Konohamaru nodded, before looking up at Ben. "And what about you sir, don't you have something you want to add too? Only Naruto and Sakura have done all the talking!"

Ben glared down at Naruto. "Yes…do you mind?" he asked through gritted teeth. Naruto, concerned for his safety, backed down, whereas Sakura continued to lean against the young Genin. Although Ben tried to shake her off, he failed, and so turned back to the interview. "Well, here it goes. My full name is Ben tennyson. My main dream is to become powerful to protect innocents. I like smoothys,french fries, and training hard to become stronger to defend my teammates. Currently, I've met a lot of interesting people, and have made quite a lot of friends. Most of them are very strong Genins who we are taking this exam with: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I don't worry too much about the exam, only people outside of it…"

Konohamaru nodded, grinning up at the black haired Genin. "That's great, Ben! Please, tell us more about yourself!"

The boy shrugged, Sakura finally getting off of him and stepping back, fiddling with her hands held in front of her, and a blush still on her face. Sasuke has also rejoined the team, listening carefully to what Ben was saying. "There really isn't anything else to say.I have a ultramodern alien tech that allowes me to transform in to aliens,My dream is still unsure but I like helping people thats all!"

After getting the rest of Ben's words down on paper, Konohamaru grinned up at the young man and bowed to him. "Thank you for your time, Ben. But…" The boy looked up again, bringing along with him, held in both hands, what looked to be a camera. "Could we also take a picture of all four of you; one at a time? We could also use paired-up pictures!" Udon and Moegi also brought up their cameras, grins on their faces. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…a picture?" he queried again. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his left arm, and he looked to see Sakura standing there, smiling up at him.

"Ben…would you like to have a picture with me?" she asked with a light blush. "We would look great together…" Ben blinked reaching up and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well I umm…"

He suddenly and unexpectedly had his right arm grabbed by another set of arms, and he looked to his right to see Ino standing next to him. Obviously, everyone around them had been listening to the interview, and when they heard that pictures were going to be taken, people had started to line up. Ino, wanting to have her picture taken with Ben, had taken the secondary lead in line, and was now clutching onto his left arm in an affectionate way.

"What about me, Ben?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Didn't you want to have your picture taken with me?"

"H-Hang on…can we talk about this first?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura glared across at Ben, seeing her leaning against Ben in an attempt to steal him into the front-page of the newspaper.

"Hey, you! Let go! I was with him first!" the pink haired Konoichi shouted. Ino glared back at the offending girl with equal ferocit

"But Ben wants to have a picture with me!" Ino shouted. "He doesn't deserve to be with a girl having big forehad like you!"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura screamed, unnoticeably tightening her grip around Ben's arm, making him wince.

"You heard me! Now let go! He's mine!" Ino growled, pulling on his arm.

"No!" Sakura growled, pulling back on his arm. Naruto and Sasuke were watching the sight with odd, surprised looks, as was every other boy in the field. "Ben's my teammate, therefore he's mine!"

"No, you let go!" Ino growled back.

"Why should I?" Sakura shouted back.

Ben, now panicking, looked around him, and found to his misfortune that a majority of the girls in the area had gathered around him, hoping to be selected to have a picture with him. All the girl Genins were sweetening up to him, even Temari and Tenten. Sweating nervously, and hearing the sounds of flirting shoot up from the crowd, he could do nothing but hope that his arms and clothes weren't ripped from his body. Gulping, Ben reeled his head back and cried out to the heavens.

"I CAN'T HAVE A PICTURE WITH ALL YOU GIRLS!" At that exact moment, all the girls jumped him, and he found himself flocked by the overwhelming sea of bodies. With a muffled cry, his hand sunk into oblivion, the girls, getting into a hard fight over the one boy.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, the four guys standing grouped together on the sidelines, stood and watched the commotion go out. The only girl that hadn't joined the commotion was Hinata , who were also watching the fight go out on the outskirts of the groups. Every other boy that remained watched the mob of girls brawl over the boy, pulling at his shirt, legs and arms. Blinking, Shikamaru looked over at the other three boy Genins beside him, raising an eyebrow.

"Does any of this seem a little odd to you?" he asked. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba nodded in unison.

"Shouldn't we help him out?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto and Sasuke sucked in air sharply when they heard another cry of help ring out from Shinto, and they squinted at the horrible sight unfolding before them.

"No…I'd…rather live," Sasuke replied.

"Me too," Naruto also said, for once agreeing with the Uchiha boy.

Eventually, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi spotted the perfect shot to have on the front page, and the three of them all held their hands out towards the pack of fighting girls. _**"WAIT! STOP!"**_ the three all shouted at the same time. The fight stopped, and it ended in a very awkward way. That shot was made up of all the girls in view, and in a strange way too. Ben stood on his left leg, which was being clutched by Tenten, with his right knee raised, where Temari sat, perched perfectly in position, grabbing Ben's shirt. Sakura continued to clutch Ben's left arm, with Ino still hanging on his back. A couple more girls were crowded up, trying to tear the other girl Genins away from the boy, who had several bruises on his face and tears on his shirt. Fortunately, or unfortunately enough, depending on how you looked at it, he also had kiss marks all over his face, and his position amidst the girls making it an amusing sight. The girls and Shinto stared at the three kids, eyes widened and blinking in surprise. Konohamaru grinned proudly, holding up his camera. "PERFECT! But…could we also get some the boy Genins to come in and stand in the foreground, please!"

Moegi and Udon quickly ran around, pulling the guys forward. Naruto stood on Ben's right, in the foreground but not blocking out Temari in the least. Sasuke was dragged to stand by Sakura, and was instructed to lean against her, which he did with an odd look on his face. Kiba, Hinata, shino and neji were next. Rock Lee, being tall, stood in the also stood in the background, with Gaara being pulled up to the foreground to stand in between Sasuke and Ben. Once all the known Genin were grouped up, Udon and Moegi returned to their original positions and readjusted their cameras. Looking over, they all held them up and readied themselves.

"Smile and say cheese!" Moegi exclaimed.

"_**Cheese…"**_ The shots were quickly taken, and with that, the three children bid the Genin farewell and were off. They left Ben still standing amongst the group of girls, and everyone looking around at each other oddly. After several moments of awkward silence, Ben spoke up, looking at everyone with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can all of you get off of me now?""why me"He mentaly added


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright then!" Anko shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling her coat's sleeve back over her wrist watch. "Now that everyone has got their scrolls, you and your teammates may now proceed to your designated gates! You all know the rules: you have five days inside the Forest of Death to make it to the tower in the centre; use whatever means you can to survive and make it to the check-point. Also, you must have both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll to continue the exam, and once you've handed both of them in with all your teammates intact, you may move on. Lastly, reading either of the scrolls is strictly prohibited, so don't mess this up!" Anko smirked, raising her fist and waving it in the air. "Once your gates open…the test is on!"

With the information of the test handed down to them, all the teams broke up from the crowd and headed off around the fence perimeter. Many teams had their gates positioned on the other side, so it took them some time to make it there. Other teams had their gates set close by, so there was not much trouble for them. The common thing between all the teams though, is the distance they were apart from each other. Each team was positioned exactly one mile away from each other, the team members having little Intel on the stats of the other teams. But that was what they had to find out once they were inside the forest. It was all about survival, no giving up during a fight, and with very little chance of making it out of the forest alive. Everyone was your enemy except you and your teammates.

It was going to be one hell of a party!

Each team was set at a certain gate, with the Hidden Leaf Village Genin broken up evenly, so that there was a slim possibility that they would meet inside the forest. Team 8 was stationed at Gate 16, with Kiba cracking his knuckles and punching a fist in the air. Akamaru had a cheerful grin on his face, and was barking happily.

"Ya-hoo! Alright!" the underdog ninja exclaimed, grinning wildly. His position was completely different to Ben and Hinata, who, judging by their expressions, were either nervous or too stiff to even care. "We rock at survival! There's no way anyone can beat us! Hinata, you'd better be strong for this!" The shy Byakugan girl looked over at Kiba nervously, before nodding her head and replying in a weak voice.

"R-Right…"

"Heh…what a drag…I hate survival," Shikamaru murmured, he and his team steadily positioned outside of gate 27. With their arms crossed, the members of Team 10 gazed up at the locked gate with a sort of envy, indicating their enthusiasm directed towards this test. With Choji munching down a bag of chips and Ino looking at him oddly, Shikamaru grinned and lowered his head. "Since it's anything goes in there, I guess we can go after Naruto first. It'll be easy acquiring the scroll from them…"

Ino blinked a couple of times, staring at Choji who was still munching down his life-preserver bag. After a moment or so, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance. Honestly, she didn't know how she was able to put up with her teammates.

"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON NINJA!" Naruto's voice rang out as he pounded his fists together, raising his right hand a second later with a wide grin on his face. "I'm ready for this! We all are! Whatever happens in there, we'll get through this! Believe it!" Sakura, Sasuke and Ben smiled at Naruto's excitement, knowing that his determination and courage would be enough to pull them through. After all, with all the obstacles they've encountered, the past couldn't be as worse as this. They would make it…no problem…

Over at gate 20, the Sound Genin patiently waited for the time to move in, all of them glaring up at the locked gates with wide grins on their faces. The masked one with the fur coat chuckled and glanced around at his teammates, seeing the sparks in their eyes and wide smiles of confidence.

"The time has come," the leader of the team exclaimed. "We're going to carry out our orders as planned…no mistakes…no mercy…"

At Gate 38, Kabuto and his teammates, or more like cronies, stood with patient looks on their faces, as they gazed towards their entrance way. They've come this far, so there was no backing down now. Of course, they knew very little of the dangers they were about to face in the Forest of Death, so there was no time for happy hour.

Gulping, Kankuro and Temari glanced over at their younger brother, Gaara, seeing him glaring daggers up at their gate number, 6. As confident as they were about the test about to befall them, the two older siblings were more concerned for their safety when around their sand-wielding teammate. After all, they've had their narrow encounters.

"_Not only do I have to worry about the punks from the other teams, I have to be with Gaara for five days…and he might try to kill me…"_ The puppet master thought with sweat dripping down his face. His sister was as equally nervous, looking at the red-headed youngster with uncertainty and fear.

"Naruto you are master with cloning yourself right"said Ben .Naruto nodded

"Why dont you send your clones to searchong scrols"said and Sasuke quickly obeyed and sent his clones.

(**1 hour later)**

It was only after a couple more minutes since the hour did something happen. Naruto groaned and placed his hand on his head, feeling a slight dizziness overcome him. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards him, puzzled expressions on their faces. When the yellow haired Genin stopped his complaining, he looked back at them with a sick look on his face.

"Ugh…now that's something I never want to have happening to me…" the yellow haired Genin said. Sakura blinked.

"What, Naruto?" she asked. "Did one of your clones bump into an enemy team?" The boy shook his head, face pale.

"No…one of my clones was swallowed by a giant python. He's gone now…" Naruto said, remembering the images being projected to him as clear as day. Sasuke and Sakura also had sickened looks overcoming their expressions, their minds imagining and giving them the feeling of what it would be like to be swallowed by a giant snake. Shinto also furrowed his brow in distaste, tapping his finger impatiently.

"Well…what about the others?" Sasuke asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, closing them a moment later and extending his senses out towards his counterparts. For a minute or two, he stood there, seeking them out. One after another he locked onto them, gathering information on their stats and current positions. Some time later, Naruto opened his eyes again and placed his hand to the side of his head.

"Okay…I got them…umm…hmm…two of them have reached a…uhh…a river, which most likely leads to the tower…according to the map we were shown," the boy said, furrowing his brow in concentration. "From the looks of it, it's running…uhh…east! Yeah! That means that if we follow the river upstream in a westerly direction after we get the scroll we need…we'll reach the tower in no time!" the ninja exclaimed proudly. Sakura raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Wow, good job, Naruto!" the girl exclaimed. "What other surprises have you got for us?"

Naruto grinned. "Hmm…let's see…uhh…hmm…uh-huh…great! If we just…ACK!" The Genin's face constricted into a pained look before his eyes and mouth flew open, wide and in shock. Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock, Ben glancing behind him to see what had happened. With all eyes on Naruto, the three watched the boy fall to his knee, and place his hand on the ground, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. Concern filling her, Sakura rushed forward and knelt beside him, placing her hands on his back and shoulder.

"Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" she asked. The boy looked up, face paling.

"This is bad," the boy said, glancing to his right. "Something's blocked me off from my clones! It's disconnected me from them, that means all of them have dispersed! What was that?" Sakura looked in the direction he was staring off in, along with Sasuke and Shinto. Suddenly, as the group was pondering what could have disrupted Naruto's clone manipulative abilities, they suddenly became aware of an echoing, thunder like noise, followed by a cool chill that sent shivers down their spines. Then, as they were staring through the darkness, towards the trees in the distance, they were unexpectedly struck down by a hurricane like gust of wind, which struck them all head on, ruffling their clothes and forcing them all to their feet.

Blocking out the gales of wind, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ben bit and held their positions, gritting their teeth and growling against the forces confronting them. Naruto yelled out loud, trying his best to keep his footing. But because of his weakened state of mind, he was unable to keep his body in place, and when the winds picked up, he was knocked off his feet and sent flying back. In so doing, he crashed right into Shinto, knocking him off his feet and sending both of them into the swirling vortex. Naruto cried out, cascading out of the tunnel several hundred meters down, whereas Shinto flew on, yelling at the top of his lungs as he was propelled away from his friends. Sasuke and Sakura stared after them in shock, the winds reaching their peak in ferocity.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried. "Ben!"

Then, a loud bang filled the air, followed by a huge shockwave and a massive cloud of dust, dirt and leaves. It knocked Sakura and Sasuke flying, with a massive gash being torn into the forest.

Finally…there was darkness…

Down the isle of a long, wide open trench, created by the very forces generated by the ninjutsu attack that had separated the members of Team 7 from each other, we reach the end of the scar in the forest that was produced, right at the pinnacle where it ended. Thrust into a poky, spiky and smelly darkness, Ben found himself trapped in a very sticky situation. Well, it was more stuck then actually sticky in being attached to something, but he was sure as hell in a state of paralysis then anything else. Gritting his teeth and fisting his hands, the black haired Genin sat up wherever he lay, bringing his head out of wherever he was. As it turns out, he had been thrown into an enclosure of bushes, thorny bushes, all of them curling at their thorny arms and clawing at his clothes and flesh. Yelping when he felt his hands press down on top of a cluster, he quickly staggered to his feet, brushing himself down and extracting the prickles that had gotten into his skin. After which, he stumbled out of the bushes and into a wide open clearing, hands dusting off the rest of the debris that had splattered on him before his eyes turned towards the canopy. With a breath of air, he furrowed his brow and re-extended his senses, attempting to get a fix on his position.

When he stretched out his senses, he soon realized that he had been thrown clear away from his friends, over a mile at least, which was very discomforting. At this range, as the vortex had tossed him ways into the thickness of the Forest of Death. Fisting his hands, he backed up before placing them on his hips, looking around his surroundings. For a moment, he took in the dense undergrowth and the shadows of the clearing, before his eyes fell back onto the trench created by the ninjutsu attack. When he trailed them into the darkness from whence the attack had come, he gritted his teeth momentarily before relaxing. With wavering eyes, he began making sense of his situation.

"_Okay…don't panic. I've been separated from my squad and I've been thrown into an unknown area, but the good thing is, I can still use my pluber trackers there so i can make it back to Naruto and the others!"_ the boy thought, smiling. _"Knowing them, they'll be fine. But…"_ His expression turned serious again. _"…what or who the hell was able to generate such an attack? No Genin can produce that much chakra"_

.

The bushes parted and a figure emerged, and it wasn't Naruto or Ben.

"Who're you?" Sasuke demanded rudely. The figure, an effeminate man, merely cackled before lunging at them

Sasuke grunted as he took a hard blow in his midsection, but he stuck it out and latched firmly onto the offending limb of his adversary. The man's face showed not surprise but a mild curiosity about what the young man was planning. That became obvious when he pulled out a kunai and stuck it firmly into the man's wrist, drawing blood and forcing the shinobi, who claimed to be from the Grass Village, to pull back and remove the knife.

"Ho?" The man said, looking over the injury, which bled profusely. Despite being a small incision, it was deep, nicking several veins and arteries. "Not bad, Sasuke-kun, not bad at all." There was an odd note in his voice. To Sasuke it sounded almost like…satisfaction? What was there to be satisfied about? He was bleeding for Kami's sake. Shouldn't he be at least a little wary? A long serpentine tongue emerged and licked the wound clean. "However, it'll take more than a mere scratch to stop me."

Sasuke gulped, taking a step back by instinct. Something about this guy was foul, and the Uchiha didn't want any part of it. His hands flew together, forming a familiar sequence. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The shinobi blinked as a raging fireball spewed from Sasuke's lips and engulfed the ninja and the immediate area where he stood. The raven-haired avenger chocked the flow and waited for the fire to burn itself out.

At the center of the affected area, the moss and dead leaves burned away and the soil turned to glass, was the shinobi, burned to a crisp and unmoving. Sasuke smirked. There was evidence of what happened when you underestimated the Uchiha.

A noise like breaking bone filled the air as the corpse cracked and fell to pieces. Sasuke started. "Kawarimi!"

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu at your age? Very impressive, Sasuke-kun," said a silky voice in the avenger's ear.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in alarm. The Uchiha was frozen in place. This guy had switched places with something and Sasuke didn't even notice until he'd spoken.

"What the…What the _hell_ are you?" Sasuke asked, knowing not to turn around. Not if he wanted to keep his head.

"Kukukukuku." The presence vanished as the man took a couple of steps back, allowing Sasuke to turn. "Me? Why, I'm a shinobi, just like you."

"Don't screw with me," Sasuke growled. This man sounded too much like Itachi for Sasuke's liking. "You're not a genin. Not by a long shot."

The man snickered again. "Intelligent too. My my, you are just like your brother."

Rage erupted inside Sasuke and formed a molten ball that sat like white phosphorous in his gut. "What was that?" He snarled, Sharingan blazing to life, reacting to his emotion.

The man sneered. "Such eyes. Fine eyes, Sasuke-kun. Full of rage, hatred, a lust for power. You could be great Sasuke, very great indeed. Yet you're nothing but a puppet. A puppet of the Hokage and this worthless troublesome village." Sasuke could almost hear the creepy organ music in the background as the man held out an inviting hand. "Serve me, Sasuke-kun. Join me, and I can show you the greatest power!"

The Uchiha relaxed his stance and stood tall, regarding this guy with his crimson eyes. "Power?" He asked, sounding tempted.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitantly from the sidelines. Sasuke wasn't about to join this nutjob was he? He was a Konoha-nin, loyal to the village, raised that way from birth, just as she had been.

"Yes, _power_!" The shinobi exclaimed in a purring hiss, an insane light shining on his face, arm still extended. "More power than you could ever imagine, and all you have to do is cast off your ties to this cesspool of a village! Cast if off, Sasuke-kun, and pledge your eternal loyalty to me and I can give you this power." He smiled malevolently. "Itachi will stand not a ghost of a chance."

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered. Was he the brother the shinobi had mentioned earlier? At least Sasuke-kun hadn't taken the offer yet. And he would never do it! Would he? The kunoichi realized that she really didn't know Sasuke like she thought she did. Naruto would never do it, he would work on his own until he had power. Ben had power, and had probably worked his ass off to do it. Sasuke? Sasuke had natural talent, but if he was tempted like this…She didn't know.

"The power to kill _him_?" Sasuke asked.

"Yesss!" The shinobi hissed, eyes turning from brown to gold. "That and more!" He spread his arms wide. "The power to crush him under your heel and grind his memory into dust! The power to surpass Uchiha Madara himself!" The shinobi leaned forward, the insane light growing stronger, amplified by the shadows of the forest.

"Think of it, Sasuke-kun! You would be known as the greatest Uchiha since the founding of the Clan! You would go down in history as the one who restored his family to prominence! The songs and scrolls would tell of your brilliance for centuries to come! Every child would grow up knowing and idolizing your name!" He seemed to calm down and regain control of himself. "And all you have to do, Sasuke-kun, is join me."

Sasuke's head lowered, shadowing his eyes. Slowly, he began to walk forward, sandals scraping over the dirt with an ominous slowness.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "No! _Sasuke-kun!_"

"Ignore her," The shinobi said. "She is nothing but a liability to your greatness. You don't need her. You don't need anyone."

"You're right." Sasuke said in a monotone. "I don't need anyone." His head snapped up, Sharingan blazing, and his hand lunged forward, a kunai sliding out of the coverings that wrapped his forearms, the knife driven to the hilt in the shinobi's stomach. "I don't need anyone to kill him!" The avenger repeated. "And I especially don't need _you!_" He blurred away, reappearing next to Sakura, scooping her up bridal style and vaulting into the trees, ignoring the blush that was coloring the kunoichi's cheeks.

The shinobi fell forward, wheezing and bleeding out from the wound in his abdomen. The gurgling continued then all color bled from the shinobi and he turned into a mound of mud. The trunk of a tree rippled and Orochimaru stepped forward, totally unharmed.

He snickered in delight. "Ingenious, Sasuke-kun. Simply astounding. You almost had me." A feral, predatory grin lit his face. "I'm going to enjoy this." His ominous chuckling filled the clearing long after he'd disappeared in pursuit of the Uchiha and the Sharingan he possessed.

"I dont know You were such a crybaby Sasuke"Naruto appeared and statred heating the snake with feral features but orochimaru caught him and knocked him out and placed five element seal on him then beat Sasuke and gave him the curse seal.

Then he looked at Sakura and told"now its your turn to die"

Before he can do something he was interrupted when the ground started to shake wildly.

"What's going on?" He asked. "An earthquake?"

"You're in trouble now, Orochimaru," Sakura said tauntingly.

"He's here!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?"He asked. "Who's here?"

That's when part of the ground caved it. Everyone looked up to see what appeared to be a giant yellow armadillo falling downy and smashed the part of the ground he was standing in.

"The strongest of us Ben 10"Sakura yelled

"At your service"said Ben after turning back into his human form

"So alas we meet I was thinking you are not going to show up Ben tennyson"said Orochimaru

"Hmmm... I was caught in some sticky situations"said Ben

"So shall we begin"said Orochimaru

" looks like Its Hero Time"said Ben


	8. Chapter 8  Ben 10 vs orochimaru

Ben slammed his ultimatrix dial and in a green flash **NRG** appeared in his place.

"Face my Kusangi"said Orochimaru and tried to cut him with it but nothing happened

"My turn," NRG said. He drew his fist back and slammed it into Orochimaru's gut. But if NRG expected him to go flying because of the blow, he was sadly disappointed. He took a few steps back and his body was bended over where Ben punched him.

"What are you made of?" NRG asked. shocked that a man so tall and skinny could withstand a blow like that

But Orochimaru was distracted at the moment. His eye widened when he realized that he had felt a very brief moment of pain from the blow. Even though it wasn't much serious, the fact that he felt that amount of pain was enough to freak him out. He was the one of the sanins. He shouldn't be able to feel any pain by that kind of attack. Not only that, but NRG's armor was able to withstand his sword.

_What is that armor made of?_ He thought_._

Sakura watched in amazement as Orochimaru and Ben's form NRG began trading blows. Orochimaru trying to slice through NRG's armor while NRG kept pounding his fists into him. While the girl had a feeling that Ben wouldn't be able to hurt orochimaru, they were shocked that the sanin was not able to land any significant damage on Ben either. How could any of Ben's forms be capable of going up against the higher up sanin? And what was that armor made of so that not even the sanin could cut it?

But sanin was getting furious. No way could anyone, especially a measly genin, fight evenly with him. He was the strongest! He was the strongest!

He stuck out his fingres to form a seal , but NRG took the initiative and grabbed sanin in a bear hug.

"You think this hurts me?" Orochimaru taunted.

" Not Really" NRG asked him. "Then I guess it's time I heated things up."

"Huh?" Orochimaru asked. Suddenly he felt his body starting to heat up drastically. What in the… Then he realized something. The heat was continuing to rise. And it was coming from the arms wrapped around him. NRG was doing this! He had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from yelling in pain. He could feel his back burning with an immense amount of Ben kicked him in his guts slamming him in ground

"Yeeessss, Yeeeessss, your very strong. You will make a perfect body for me!"He yelled standing up

Ben asked dumbfounded, "What?"

Ignoring the question, he then ran towards Ben with his mouth wide open in an attempt to bite the alien. But instead of cursed seal his mouth got hurt

"What the hecks wrong with you! Are you some weird sicko or something! Going around biting people, I mean seriously, come on!"

"I NEED THAT BODY!" Orochimaru yelled as he lunged for another bite attack . then Ben grabed the snake sanin's right arm, broke it, and then sent a powerful laser blast which sent the sanin flying away

"Creepy sicko, now I'm gonna have nightmares about perverted snake people." muttered Ben

* * *

><p>About an hour later Orochimaru started to stir from his state of unconsciousness. His head was pounding and he felt like he had literally been hit by a bus.<p>

"Stupid brat, I'll make him pay!"

(With our hero)

"Come now Sakura don't cry now." Ben's voice came. She turned seeing him with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He then carried Sasuke with his other arm. Sakura wiped her tears away and travelled with Ben to a hollow tree. They made shelter inside, laying both Naruto and Sasuke down. Sakura made fire to keep warm for the cold night. She then made traps to keep enemies at bay. Ben checked both boys if they're okay, Naruto slept soundly while Sasuke groan and struggle in his sleep. Ben saw the mark on the boy's neck he was suspicious until he remembered Orochimaru's words. It must be a mark of his next recruit after all no powerful enemy won't leave until they found a good vessel to corrupt and use them in their disposal.

Ben was thankful that his team still had the heaven scroll or it would take long to get both scrolls from other teams. Knowing that he and Sakura can't stay awake forever and stay strong in case of an attack, he decided to have someone patrol for the night. He pulled his ultimatrix and turned into **Echoecho** .He produced 3 clones and ordered. "Keep an eye out for intruders. If you sense anything, wake us up." The aliens nodded and started his patrol. Sakura can't help but wonder how many summons he have in that watch of his.

"Thank you"said Sakura

"Thats what friends are for"Ben smiled and then they both went back to sleep

Morning came. Ben and Sakura woke up after a good rest. She took some cloths from the sleeping teammates and changed them with the cooler ones. echo echos disappeared into one and Ben transformed back. Ben got up and stretched and cracked some bones in place, a rustling noise was heard making Sakura throw a kunai at the bush. A squirrel came out running towards the two, both were relieved that not was the enemy. As the little creature came close Sakura threw her kunai scaring the animal and it ran in another direction.

While that happened we find the sound trio hiding in the same bush where the squirrel came. "was she able to see the tag on our trap" the female. "Who cares?" Zaku growled. "I just want to get that jerk." He obviously didn't forget the comments from before. "Easy Zaku, we're here to follow orders and that's what we'll do." Dosu said. While they were bickering on how they will assault team 7 Ben checked on bot boys seeing that they're sleeping soundly. "Any changes on the sleeping beauties?" Ben aked. "Not really, Naruto seems to be fine but Sasuke is still feeling pain. I think he needs medical attention." She said.

"Then you won't need to worry since we'll be taking him off your hands." Said a new voice. Ben and Sakura turned to see none other than the sound trio. "What are you talking about?" Sakura cried reaching for her kunai. "I know a guy named Orochimaru is pulling the strings, what is it you guys want!" Ben stood up seeing the sound-nins show their shock hearing their leader attack the four. Something rattled in his head, it must be the mark on Sasuke's neck it must mean something, and he already guessed that these three are a part of Orochimaru's tools of his disposal.

"It doesn't matter now." Zaku said, "since all of you will be dead!" and he glared at the Ben who just ignored his speech making him angry. He was about to attack when Dosu stopped him. "Wait Zaku." Dosu said stopping him. "What for?" Zaku growled. "It's obvious." Dosu said as he knelt down pulling a thin wire showing the obvious trap in front of them. The sound-nin jumped to the trees and moved closer to their targets. Just then Sakura cut a wire near her feet triggering the trap. A loud sound was heard above the trio seeing a giant log going in their way, moving quickly Dosu made a one-handed seal. There was a sudden pulse of air before the log shattered like glass, splinters of wood rained everywhere around the area.

Ben quickly took out his ultimatrix quickly transformed into **Chromastone**. "Sakura take care of the two behind you I'll take care of them." He said and dashed towards the sound trio, just as the three made an attack a green blur came. "LEAF HURRICANE!" came familiar voice and kicked the three away and made some distance between them and him. "Just who the heck are you?" Dosu growled dangerously. The new arrival looked at the sound trio with burning confidence in his eyes. "I'm the konoha's handsome green beast, Rock Lee!" he stated proudly. Then he turned to see his lovely Sakura and her 'youthful ally' and gasped when he saw Ben in his alien form. "Is that you Ben!" Lee asked/shouted. Ben could understand his reaction since its lee's first time seeing the alien. "Yes lee it's me, glad you came. As you can see we're outnumbered."

"Heh, music to my ears." Zaku smirked. Dosu made the first move and charged towards Lee. He was about to punch Lee until he punched a tree root. It exploded and made him jump back, "I figured since you are from the sound village, you can use sound as a lethal weapon. Having it make direct attack to the body would destroy it since it contains more fluid inside, wood on the other hand absorbs it." Lee said. Zaku then made his attack towards the alien pushing his arms forward releasing heavy amounts of air pressure. Ben saw this and shot an energy shield blocking the attack making a cloud of dust from the ground. "Did I get him?" Zaku asked openly daring to hope he hit the guy that pissed him off.

He quickly got his answer when Ben dashed through the cloud . While the action was happening we find the Ino-Shika-Cho team watching. Ino practically shouted since having no luck to get a second from other teams yet. Shikamaru ignored and tried to relax since there was no involvement of him and Chouji was groaning for the lack of food since he ate all of his snacks. Shikamaru tried to give his opinion about taking team 7's scroll but Ino almost bashed him on the head for such a stupid reason, sure Naruto and Sakura are weak but Sasuke is a genius the best of the best. Chouji then asked about Ben since he just came out of is a nice guy too answered Ino.

'Gai-sensei, please let me now use the forbidden technique you taught me without restraint.' He thought as he unwrapped the bandages on his arms. Dosu made another attack but lee crouched down and kicked Dosu into the air, lee wasn't finished yet he jumped upwards and was below Dosu. He quickly waved his arms wrapping him in bandages holding Dosu tight, lee grabbed the him and went for a downwards spiral. Diend looked up to see lee's performance and was glad he was able to fight one of the enemies. Zaku flinched when he saw Dosu ina trap, he was about to save him but he was too busy keeping the alien busy.

"Take this!" Lee shouted, "Primary lotus!" a loud slam echoed through the air making the ground shake it even cracked under the pressure. Zaku was stunned at the attack even Ben took sometime admiring the technique. Dosu's body trembled as he got out of the hole but he collapsed on the dirt and grass s much as he wanted to move the strike to his spinal column and head rendered him unmovable. Lee was surprised to see Dosu was able to get out but was relieved when he saw Dosu collapse onto the ground. It was good since the Primary lotus gives the same damage to the user as well.

Zaku turned to the alien but was met with an energy fist to the face. He skidded back and fell to his knees and spat out blood. He was then grabbed by the neck when Ben tried to search for the scroll. He found it and dropped Zaku and kicked him in the stomach to keep down. Ben turned to his teammates, and was wide eyed when he saw the final ninja held Sakura by her hair. He mentally cursed for not being aware enough of his surroundings. "first of all," Kin snickered "drop the earth scroll!"

"Then what?" Ben asked, he still needed to keep his speed a surprise. "Then my teammates can recover and we can kill Sasuke." Kin answered, Sakura stiffened from the mention of the death of her teammate and how casually these three were talking about killing. She desperately tried to help but a Genjutsu had gotten her by surprise,she didn't want to move or the girl might attack her.

"What's stopping me from killing you?" Ben asked. "Besides the fact that you might hit your teammate?" Kin smirked, "I may not be able to dodge but I can slit her throat faster before you hit me." Sakura wanted to whimper, this was exactly what she was talking about with Ben before. About being a dead weight and getting in the way of others. 'I don't want to be useless anymore!' she quickly took out a kunai and slashed her hair. Kin was left holding bunch of pink hair, Sakura was rolling away with considerably short hair. Ben quickly fired a blast towards Kin knocking her out.

Sakura stood straight looking over everything on what had happened. Kin was knocked out from Ben's attack, Dosu is lucky that he was moving after lee's attack and Zaku was still seeing stars. Ben looked at Sakura she now had a serious face. This was not Sakura the fangirl, this was Sakura the kunoichi. "Now this might be the girl that Sasuke would like." Ben chuckled catching the girl's attention. "You really think so?" she asked. "YOSH!" Lee smiled in admiration, "Sakura, your youthful beauty shines greatly now that you've truly blossomed!" over at the side Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were shocked. Ino was surprised that Sakura was fighting hard, Shikamaru saw the Ben's conflict and tried to memorize his techniques and Chouji would ask if any of them would have any food. The sound trio was beginning to get up, they were bruised and beaten. Zaku regained his senses and carried Dosu over his shoulder, Kin regained her balance and followed her teammates.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she set her legs down to the ground. Lee let out a cheer for their 'youthful victory', while Ben gave the scroll to Sakura and changed back. His body started to tremble before he collapsed. Lee and Sakura ran towards the Ben and carried him to the tree and set him down in a sitting position close to the fire. Ino came and dragged her teammates over to the group. Sakura watched Ino coming she already guessed that she was hiding, and she understood that since being new to the whole I fight to survive thing. Everyone settled down around the fire, Lee was slowly recovering from the fight while Sakura was having Ino help trim up her hair. Shikamaru snoozed and Chouji happily ate the spare rations Ben gave him.

Up in the trees Lee's team were calling for him and Lee quickly moved with his tame and left. Everyone was relaxing around until a soft groan was heard, they turned to see Sasuke waking up. The 2 girls instantly went to his side and were glad that he's okay. Everyone else can't help but sweat drop at what they saw. Ben got an idea to wake Naruto up. He got close and bent down to his ear and said "hey Naruto, the Ramen disappeared and there's no way to make it again."

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto bolted in his sleep. "Oh good, you're awake." Ben chuckled. "That was mean." Naruto pouted, "Maybe Naruto but we have to move." Both boys took Sakura and Sasuke and waved goodbye to team 10. Days have passed and everyone was making camp Ben and Naruto got some fish from the river, Sakura was making the fire while Sasuke was looking in case other ninjas were close. Everything is good now. The team has both scrolls and they were close to the tower, but having both scrolls could make them into bigger targets since other ninjas have to get extra scrolls for themselves. But they were confident that they will pass.

We find team 7 around the campfire at night discussing what happened when they entered the forest. Just as they were about to relax they heard something in the trees everyone was on guard, ready to face it. But what they saw was their genin friend Kabuto. Naruto and Sakura were relieved that was him but Ben pointed his kunai at him. "Ben! What are you doing? It's just Kabuto." Sakura said. "Yeah Ben calm down." Naruto agreed. "I can't risk that." Ben said, "He might be just another ninja in disguise."

Sasuke agreed at that statement, he asked Kabuto to show the skill cards from the first exam and hed took out three cards and pourd chakra on the cards showing the three people who Sasuke asked about. He and Ben calmed down and asked why Kabuto was with them. Apparently Kabuto was separated from his team and was worried that other ninjas would capture him and take the scrolls. Team 7 obliged and allowed Kabuto join, the group of five went their way to the tower. While on the walk Kabuto explained that the smarter and deadly ninjas would stay close to the tower and take any chance to get extra scrolls for their own ninja team.

When they were already halfway to the tower a rustling noise caught Naruto's attention he threw a kunai to the target which was a giant centipede now dead. Everyone looked at Naruto who was embarrassed for being uptight, they were about to make a step until a storm of kunai and shuriken were in front of the group. They looked up to see a team of ame-nins on the trees, all three of them shouted to the konoha-nins to give up the scrolls but they refuse so they went into battle.

The ame-nins made clones of themselves and attacked. Naruto used Shadow clones and back but when each of them hit the ame-nins but they were split apart since it was made of water and moisture. Ben had an idea he quickly took out his ultimatrix and slammed it, changed into **Heatblast**. he breathe out fire on the enemy that were close to him.

"Naruto, move away!" he shouted and the real Naruto moved. With that **Heatblast** swung his hands shooting fireballs at the enemy clones destroying every single one. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto were wide eyed at the performance they saw even the ame-nins were shocked at the power Ben displayed. The ame-nins charged at Ben but he was quite skilled in his form and knocked out all three of them.

Ben deformed and called out his team and searched all three of them. Kabuto found two sets of both the heaven and earth scroll, he secretly kept one set and luckily his team came and they entered the tower first. Team 7 was lucky that the tower is near or they would have failed already. Once they entered through the doors they saw a large empty room, on one side was the staircase while on the other side was a large frame with what looked like to be a poem. All four of them read the poem and some words were missing. Sasuke already has the idea he took out the two scrolls and gave one each to Naruto and Sakura opened the scroll and rolled it on the floor combining the two scrolls.

A seal was shown on the scrolls and a large puff of smoke summoning whatever was inside, team 7 took out their weapons ready for another challenge. When the smoke was gone it revealed to be team 7's chunin teacher Iruka Umino, Ben heard him from Naruto since he was his favorite teacher and friend. Iruka told the team about the scrolls and that they passed the second test. The team was shocked that they passed, Iruka explained how the procedure worked, and the point was in the second test is that you follow your orders. If you opened the scrolls before entering the tower the chunins summoned will knock you out instantly failing the test.

Naruto celebrated in his happy and almost fell to the floor for being reckless. Iruka then told them to follow the stairs leading a room to recover for a while. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already halfway there. When they were out of earshot Ben asked if Orochimaru is around which Iruka nodded already knowing he's in the village, Ben then explained his encounter with Orochimaru and how Sasuke was marked with a seal from Orochimaru and how he beat him. Iruka was surprised to hear that, he looked in Ben's seeing no lies in them. He gave a nod to Ben that he will inform the hokage about the seal. With that Ben left to the room with his team.

As team 7 was finally relaxed, the lone plumber was thinking back of his time when he arrived in this world. It sure was crazy and he knows that it will continue. Naruto tossed a can to him and said it has a refreshing taste Ben opened the can and took a sip. It really was refreshing, all four of them were recovering from the second test but slowly they started to feel better.

Sasuke then started to ask Ben about his journy and his frnds. Ben answered that they are strong on their own and was able to continue and finish their journey. Sasuke nodded feeling content hearing that. 2 and a-half days later all the applicants of genins were assembled at a large a large hall with two giant stone hands at the front making a hand seal with large wooden panels on the wall behind it. On the front of the statue were the jonins from the past exams and the team leaders with the hokage in the middle.

The hokage then explained that the ninjas who partake in this exam and show off their skills well their village will get more clients. With that a puff of smoke came beside the hokage revealing the referee on the preliminaries, he took over and explained that any ninja can take their leave before the start of the match. Some of the ninjas were curious at the statement. He explained that the first and second tests were too easy and important people will come to the third tests and fights may last long. With being said, any of the ninjas who are not medically ready or heard the explanations to step forward.

After that Kabuto was the first to go first and some other ninjas with him after they left leaving only 21 applicants, so one will automatically go to the third exams. A screen appeared behind a wooden panel that resided the by the stature in the room. As it quickly came to life, the collected applicants turned to it. After a moment of waiting, two names popped on the screen.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

The referee asked for the applicants to stay and told everyone else to go up in the balcony. The two fighters stepped forward and turned facing each other. The ref started the match and the two ninjas attacked each other, Sasuke was able to make a hit on his opponent but Yoroi blocked the attack and grappled Sasuke down to the floor. He used his chakra while holding down Sasuke, Sasuke felt his body feeling tired and saw the chakra covered hand. His eyes widened and kicked Yoroi away. He made distance to have a breather, Yoroi charged with his chakra hand at the ready but Sasuke saw it using his sharingan and ducked down and kicked him upwards. Sasuke was below Yoroi and made a technique using Lee's action from before and made a series of attacks and finished it with a heavy axe kick to the gut, making his opponent go down hard! He made a new taijutsu technique and called it the Lions barrage.

Sasuke was about to walk up to the balcony but he was stopped by his jonin leader Kakakshi, he talked to Sasuke and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ben knows why Kakashi took Sasuke he was going to do something about that mark. Just then the screen popped two new names popped on the screen.

Shino Abureme vs. Tsurugi Misumi

The two ninjas instantly went down to the arena. The referee begun the match and Tsurugi wasted no time and charged at the insect user and went behind Shino and held him down, he dislodged his joints and added chakra to his limbs holding Shino down tightly. The audience was a bit surprised seeing a ninja stretch his limbs, but Shino was not disturbed by that. Tsurugi threatened Shino to give up or he will snap his neck, Shino didn't answer. When Tsurugi was about to snap Shino's neck Bugs came from Shino's clothes and Went to Tsurugi's body sucking a lot of chakra making his limbs go back to normal. The swarm returned to Shino and kicked Tsurigi in the face knocking him out. "Never underestimate their opponent no matter how weak they seem." Shino said and went back up to the balcony.

While that was happening the audience were silent seeing Shino stop his opponent with ease. On the screen another match came up.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Sakura and Ino were glad that this match had come. They had a rivalry that even before Sasuke came they made a promise that if they were going against each other it will be in the ninja world. Both of them tied their headbands to their foreheads looking dead serious, they were waiting for the ref to begin the match. Once it begun they wasted no time charging at each other, Sakura made regular clones of herself when they were half they poofed away making smoke in front of Ino stopping her and Sakura lunged forward gaining the advantage in the fight.

After a while Sakura and Ino were already breathing heavily, it was now the final move that will decide who will win the match. Ino sighed seeing no other way to do her mind transfer jutsu, she took out a kunai and cut her hair and threw it in front of her. She quickly made a hand sign and pushed her hands above her hair strand it made a chain reaction to Sakura the chakra travelled through the strand and made its way to her feet making her still. Sakura struggled to break free bit it was no use, Ino now had the advantage she made a hand sign aiming at Sakura. When Ino possessed her Sakura her body went to sleep, now 'Sakura' was about to surrender Naruto shouted to Sakura about not giving up, snapping Sakura out her trance. She forced Ino out of her mind and was able to have one last struggle and broke free from her binds. In one last attempt both had punched and knocked each other out. Sakura and Ino were carried back to the balconies with their teams. Those two were congratulated for fighting hard. On the screen the next match has come.

Ben tennyson vs. Zaku Abumi

Zaku was glad that his opponent was Ben. he still couldn't forget those words plus with the humiliation in the forest, oh he was going to torture that guy. Ben on the other hand also has a reason to fight Zaku seeing him boast how great his skill using the sound is unforgivable; he remembered the music in hibiki's world. They used the power of sound as their lives they trained under the style of Ongekki dou using pure sound to destroy the evil lurking in the land.

Both fighters were now at the arena looking each other down waiting for the call. The ref begun and Zaku used his air waves at Ben, but he dodged the attack. He slammed the ultimatrix dial and turned into ultimate eco echo

Ben absorbed his sonic waves and used a big bazooka sonic wave and knocked him out.

Everyone tried to look for him and asked where did he go? The answer was already there Zaku was crying out in pain, his clothes were now in tears**.**Ben was back in regular speed deforming his form and the fasttrack changed back to its regular form. Zaku fell to the ground slash wounds covered all over his body. The referee quickly announced the winner and called for the medics. He went back up in the balcony and joined his team he saw the look of excitement on Naruto's face. Because he is going to face Kiba Inuzuka.

When that match started Naruto was able to fight but he had trouble thanks to Kiba's man beast mimicry attacks. He was able to put up a fight and knockout akamaru leaving both him and Kiba to finish the battle. When they were in a deadlock Naruto was able to gain the upper hand he had a new technique thanks Sasuke's creativity he made four shadow clones and surrounded Kiba the first clone punched him down then Naruto jumped up into the air and the remaining three kicked Kiba upwards, Naruto made an axe pummeling Kiba down to the floor, Naruto won and Kiba lost.

When Naruto got back up Hinata gave Naruto a healing ointment and he took it. The other two matches were quick Shikamaru used his brains and shadow possession technique making Kin use her body and knocked her head against the wall. Chouji lost thanks to Dosu's Sound attack on his body. Temari won against tenten because she used her giant fan and Broke tenten's back when she fell.

The match between the two Hyuuga families were next, Neji talked to Hinata that she will lose during the battle. She was about to dropout but Naruto convinced her to fight. The two made attacks using the gentle fist style which relies in using a lot of chakra control and their bloodline technique. The byakugan has the ability to see the chakra network blocking the nerves and overflowing the body with heavy chakra blows, Hinata was thrown to the floor but she stood up facing her cousin with fiery eyes, but blood dripped down her mouth. She made one final effort and made a palm thrust but neji blocked the attack and hit hinata but before he can attack farther his fist was stopped by** Fasttrack**.

"She is already defeated you don't have to use your personal vendetta here"said Ben

"Who are you to tell me that ?"yelled Neji

"I am Ben Tennyson and I won't let you hurt her"Ben said

"You are a mere coward who relies on his strange artifact without that you are nothing more than a trash"Neji said

"OK if thats what you believe next time I will fight with you without using any of my form"said Ben

"He really is something protecting the pride of fellow shinobi he is something"thought all three of jounins.

Naruto and Ben were at the stretcher looking at the girl worriedly, she smiled that Naruto was able to give his support and his friend Ben gave his support to her so he gave his plumber's batch to Hinata. She was about to ask him but Ben told her that this batch was quite a special one. Hinata was feeling a little better when she heard Ben's story. She was then carried out the room and to the hospital both Ben turned to Neji and they stated that one of them will defeat him.

Now it was Lee's turn to fight his opponent was Gaara who was already waiting at the arena. When lee entered, the match has started. Gaara summoned his sand around him now it was the waiting game. Lee made the first strike but the sand reacted when he got close it instantly blocked every attack that lee used. When lee got distance the sand then went for the offensive. It went after Lee and dodged the attacks he slipped down when the sand went to the floor. The sand almost got him but he was able to get away and flipped backwards to the statue. Lee saw no other way but he looked to Gai for approval which he did. Lee was glad and he wasted no time revealing leg weights strapped in. when he took them off and dropped it.

Everyone was shocked to see how heavy they really are. When Lee moved he disappeared and attacked Gaara in every angle the sand was barely keeping up from Lee's attacks he almost got Gaara's face with his fist. And in attempt Le was able to make an axe kick on Gaara's head everyone gasped that Lee made a hit on Gaara when Lee landed back on the ground he saw Gaara's face, it had a crack. The sand encased the nin in armor protecting him from being hit. Lee now had to use the Primary Lotus, he unwrapped the bandages and ran in a circle. Gaara waited until he was kicked from below he was about to get back down but Lee continued to kick up when they were halfway above Lee felt pain in his body Gaara saw this and instantly removed his armor.

Lee wrapped Gaara in his bandages tight and spun downwards back to the ground. On impact Lee skidded backwards when he saw the result he was shocked. The Gaara he took down was a shell, the real one was behind him and he was 'smiling'. Gaara now looked like a real beast but the sand was now going to him making a new set of sand armor. Lee is in trouble that taijutsu technique did quite a number on his body, but with Gaara going on the offensive he won't have time to recover. At the balcony team 7 and team Gai discussed about Lee's performance it turns out that since in his enrollment in the academy he was never good in using either ninjutsu or genjutsu so relied on using taijutsu.

He spent day and night training his body and going further to achieve his goal that he will be a splendid ninja using only his taijutsu skills. So Gai trained him in using the lotus technique. Kakashi was surprised to hear that, he asked Gai on how many gates lee can open and Gai answered that lee can open 5 of them. Sakura asked about the gates, Kakashi answered when he opened his sharingan eye. He explained that there are 8 gates inside the body they act as a limiter to keep the chakra flow stable these gates are: the gates of opening, rest, life, pain, closing, joy, shock and death. When opening these gates forcibly you can attain power even beyond a kage, the only drawback is death.

Team 7 was shocked to hear that. All eyes were now trained back to lee and his fight they saw him getting hit hard by Gaara's sand and he was pushed against the wall. When lee got back up the sand went for another attack and le was able to get his speed back, now it was Lee's decision to use the power of the hidden lotus. His arms were in an X shape Lee focused his chakra and opened the third gate, it changed his appearance. His skin now turned blood red and the chakra flared around his body. The floor cracked under pressure in his presence.

He opened the fourth gate having all the nerves in his body flow with chakra. In one step he dashed towards his target and kicked him upwards the floor was breaking under the pressure of Lee's power, in the air Gaara was in the air and his sand armor started to crack. Lee immediately started pummeling him around like a ball bouncing against the wall. Lee opened the fifth gate and dragged Gaara back into his hitting range and made a big impact on the target. Gaara changed his giant gourd into sand when he hit the taking small damage lee was in a lot of body stress. He was barely standing up. Gaara's sand was closing in on Lee, he tried to get away but he was too tired to get up. The sand caught his leg, he tried to use his arm but it too was caught in the sand.

Gaara closed his hand into a fist crushing Lee's limbs making him scream in total agony. He already lost the match but the sand kept coming,Ben couldn't let that continue so he took out his ultimatrix and quickly transformed into **Water hazard.**Then he fired a hose of water t stopping the sand and stood between Gaara and Lee

"The fight is over Gaara step back now or I will force you"Ben said in a warning tone but the sand continued moving at him and Ben stepped in his fighting stance prepared to defend him

Before anything could happen Gai stepped in swatting the sand away. Gaara stood up and his sand gathered making the gourd he carried around. When Gai turned to see Lee he stood up ready to fight again, when Gai stepped closer Lee was out cold the only thing that kept him standing was sheer will power. Gai held Lee close and told he's done enough and he was a great ninja. Ben saw Lee and admired his will power even with all the pain he carried he still stood up.

"Ben Tennyson"Gai called before leaving

Ben stopped on his way and Gai continued"Thanks for what you did the flames of youth burns brightly within you"and after that he left to escort Lee to the hospital and Ben went back to his team.

Now with preliminaries finished the winners assembled at the hall, the hokage then stepped forward and told that what he said before were true. Important people were coming and see the fight. So they were given one month to prepare the upcoming finals. Anko the stepped forward and held a box in her arms, she told the genins that there are slips of paper with numbers written in them, and asked them only to get one slip. Anko went to one end of the line and since Ben was there he goes first, he put his hand in the box and pulled a slip of paper. She went to the other genins and they did the same.

Now Sarutobi asked that the finalist to say what number they have and Ibiki will write down their names and it will determine who will fight who. One by one the finalists called out their numbers and Ibiki wrote down their names on the numbers they said. He revealed the list to all the contestants.

"Are you out of your mind you cant defeat him without using ur powers"yelled Naruto and Sakura

"He will shatter you in pieces" told Kakashi

"I will find a way out" said Ben with a smile

People present there were giving him look of admiration

Ben 10 vs. Neji Hyuuga

Temari of the dessert vs. Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the dessert

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinuta

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the dessert

Ben blinked at the list and grinned because he was given a challenge and Ben Tennyson never back down from his fights

Next time-training begins

The hokage then closed the preliminaries and gave one month for the finalists to prepare and wished them luck.


	9. Chapter 9

Now we see Ben sitting at a lake alone ,He was really missing his family and friends.

Suddenly a tear dropped from his eyes because even after being a great hero he was just a teenager.

"Are you okay kid"asked a voice

Ben turned to see it was Iruka

"I am ok sir just missing my family"said Ben wiping out tears

"yeh I know that pain very well"said Iruka and put an assuring hand on Ben's shoulder

"You know Naruto never stops talking about you"said Iruka

"Oh really I am not that good"said Ben

"You are the first one around his age who treated him nicely he highly respects you"said Iruka

Ben smiled at hearing that and after that Iruka gave him some scrolls for training and told him that he will try to find a teacher for him .Ben thanked him and got back to his appartment

There He met with blond ninja who was happy to see his frnd back and assured him that he will find a way to train them both

**(next day)**

"what you are not training me/me?"yelled Ben and Naruto

"I am sorry but Ebisu will train you both and Ben I will finalize your last training so don't worry"said Kakashi and then he left.

"I will let you train me if you can catch me"said Naruto to Ebisu and he ran

"Ok so we two are here so Ben 10 tell me what can you do?"asked Ebisu

Ben told him he can do tree walking and three basic jutsus .Ebisu gave him the water walking exercise and told him to meet him at the hot springs after he can do it perfectly

After one hour of practicing chakra control exercise,Ben finally managed to produce 5 shadow clones (which Naruto had shown him before some time) and murmured that Naruto himself got a challenge

Naruto resorts to using his transformation technique to imitate a girl on a billboard sign but is again discovered by Ebisu. As a last resort he creates many shadow clones and they all run away in different directions. Ebisu however easily dispatches the clones and finds the real Naruto.

After that, they eat together at the Ramen ichikaru. He then explains his usage of chakra. After eating, they head to the Hot Spring Town. Ebisu tells Naruto that they will train here. He then explains about the water , Naruto attempts it too but falls into the tries repeatedly but to no avail as he continuously falls into the water. Watching Naruto, Ebisu realises that he misunderstood him, and even thinks that he is an excellent konoha ninja.

Ebisu sees a peeking white haired man and attacks him but the white haired man summons a frog and easily defeats him. Naruto witnesses this attack.

rest of thing goes right by the anime

(with our hero)

"Ben Tennyson"said Anbu

"yeah"said Ben

"Hokage wants to meet you"said Anbu

"OK then take me there"said Ben

"welcome Ben"greeted hokage

Ben bowed and then waited for him to tell something

He showed him clip of fight between him and orochimaru and said him to explain

"ok sir I can use around 40 forms for now which all have different powers"Ben explained.

Hokage congratulated him and told him the history about sannins who were his three students and told him that Jiraiya wanted to meet him

Then ebisu took him to hot springs where the white haired man was sitting

"so we finally meet Ben tennyson "greeted Jiraiya and shook his hands

"pleasure is all mine sir"said Ben

"Kakashi spoke so highly about you"told Jiraiya

Ben nodded and after that explained him about his powers and his meeting with snake

"So you stumbled upon our world by ur enemy" asked Jiraiya

"ya pretty lame"said Ben

"ok then..."before he can complete his sentence he was summoned by toads

"Welcome Ben 10"said great toad sage

Jiraiya was amazed to see Ben was also there.

"Whoa big toads where am I"said Ben

"Welcome to mount myobaku Ben 10"said toad sage

"Who is he?"asked Gamabunta

"He is Ben Tennyson the famous shape shifter"said Jiraiya

"Nice meeting you sir"said Ben smiling and waved his hands

"Your presence change many things Ben . there are many things to discuss but untill we meet again"said great toad sage

Ben was looking at them confusingly before he was summoned back into konoha.

"Jiraiya take care of the kid He is not the child of destiny but he is equally important I can see that in his eyes and chakra he is a true hero"said great toad sage

Jiraiya nodded and he was also summoned back

Apparently,no one particular jounins were available for training so Gai,Kurenai and Asuma trained Ben for one week each and Jiraiya also trained him for few days and Kakashi gave the final touch to his training.

Our hero pushed himself to his limits and gave his everything in the also managed to do leaf floating exercise while walking on tree and Taijutsu improved greatly,his resistance to Genjutsu very much improved and He also did a very satisfiable job in the department of training began and ended and the day of the finals came.

At the arena all genins except Sasuke, Naruto and Ben were there. They were waiting for the other two to come. Far away from the area Naruto and Ben were running to get there. "Hey Ben," Naruto called. "Can't you just use that strange device you have and help us get there?" Both of them stopped and Ben slapped his forehead, "Oh why didn't I think of that sooner looks like without being smoothies are affecting me." He took out the ultimatrix and turned into **fast track**.. "You better hold on tight, because this is going to be crazy." He grabbed Naruto and dashed to the chunin arena.

At the gates two ninjas were at the gate looking bored until they heard something they saw the source it looked like a strange alien with naruto screaming and holding for dear life and Ben focusing on the gate. "Make way!" He shouted, "Two genins coming through!"

The two ninjas jumped away and the genins bumped to the stairway both of them flipped forward and bust through the door making an entry to everyone who had a look of surprise. Ben and Naruto quickly got up and fixed themselves Ben deformed and went in to the line with the other applicants. Genma had shown a list of the matches fighting each other.

Everyone else went to the balcony looking down at the arena that they were looking at the first match. Ben and Neji looked at each other dead in the eye. He begun the match and both fighters are ready, Neji started his gentle fist stance with his byakugan active and Ben took his wushu stance. And with a smile Ben released the training weight shocking the audience and then he made the first move like a blur and tried to hit him but Neji countered and pushed him back.

"You really got talent when they said that you are a genius." Ben said grinning

"I know but you will lose to me, why? Because it's destiny"said Neji with a smirk

"Dude, you're quite serious for something so simple" Ben said annoying him .

"You don't know anything." Neji growled. He took off his headband showing a seal mark on his forehead. He explained about the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan and that the branch family members are branded with a caged bird seal and was forced to serve and protect the main branch of the Hyuuga family.

But that wasn't the only reason that he hated the main branch. A few years back, a peace treaty was made from the lightning village… but that was a cover so that the lightning ninja can try to steal the secrets of the Byakugan technique. After killing the man who made that contract the lightning village demanded a body of the Hyuuga that killed one of their own.

In the audience Hiashi Hyuuga a serious man who is the head of the main branch family watched to see his only nephew get blinded by his fury when his brother took the toll, but that wasn't the reason… Hiashi's brother Hizashi took his place so that he can show Hiashi that the fate of the Hyuuga family can be defied.

Hanabi, Hiashi's second daughter and Hinata's younger sister looked curiously at her father but he just answered to look back at the battle, the girl watched the fight between Neji and Ben to see if there are more surprises.

Neji wore his headband again and waited for his answer. "That's it?" Ben asked, "Just simple revenge? Heh, you really are just a simple person."

Suddenly Neji started hitting him with his gentle fist but instead of getting hurt Ben continued to smile and after a few hits vanished in a puff of smoke

"So you can do the shadow clone now impressive but its not enough"Neji said looking at Ben who appeared in front of him at some distance

"Well its not the only thing I can do"Ben said grinning and formed two shadow clones

"**Shadow kunai jutsu"**One clone said making handsigns

"**Shadow shuriken jutsu**"Another said

"**Wind style Gale palm thrust**"Ben concluded making the final strike

Before the attack could reach him Neji started rotating in 's attack was powerful but going through the hyuuga's defence it was took time but Neji threw all the shurikens and kunai like it was nothing and he dashed to attack Ben .Ben's shadow clones rushed to protect the original but they got crushed .Just at the moment the attack was going to hit him Ben disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared at the other side of the ground

"It's not over yet "Ben said with a smile as he formed a shadow clone

"Katon Karyu rendan"Ben said making hand signs

"Wind style great breakthrough"The clone concluded

And the big roaring dragon of fire moved at Neji's side .Neji started rotating in the kaiten and defended from the major effects of the attack but even he got the burns from Ben's attack.

"Impressive really impressive but you will still lose"Neji said rushing to attack Ben

"OK now the last one"Ben said as he started making hand signs and suddenly two big hands formed in the ground catching Neji.

"Way to go Ben"Naruto yelled and just the moment Ben was starting to relax he was slammed in his back and his shadow clone was dispersed with a slammed on the other side of the ground and he saw Neji at the other side

"The headhunter jutsu another impressive thing but Ben you forget substitution"Neji said as he pointed out at the log in between the two big hands and Ben cursed under his breath for his ignorance

"OK now I have one last option"Ben said to himself as he stood up and got in the same stance as Lee and He formed the necessary hand signs opening 3 of was the last thing Ben had got because his chakra was almost over and he dashed at Neji summoning the every last bit of strength remaining in him.

Despite Ben's speed and strength Neji was able to counter Ben's most of strikes but Neji's palm strikes were hitting Ben very effectively but despite the pain Ben continued striking him with kicks,elbows,knees ,chops ,punches .Even Neji was amused that even after taking so much hits Ben was fighting him and despite the Byakugan Ben managed to land few hits on him.

But as the time passed Ben's strength began to decrease as the exhaustion got to him but still Ben continued fighting Neji.

"You have did a good job but your time is over now"Neji said as he began striking Ben with Eight trigrams sixty four without his speed Ben was within the range of Neji's every hit the pain increased and with the last strike Ben was slammed on the other side of the ground and his chakra was sealed

In the crowd Haku saw Ben get hit she was worried

Even though she lost her most precious person Ben was able to make her smile. He may be busy with his ninja duty but he did give her a gift, it was a silver necklace with a snowflake design and it had a blue sapphire in the center. It gave a special meaning to her bloodline ability it may be only ice but it can be beautiful, and she always wore it. She now had someone else that she can care for during her stay she was able to become a medic-nin, she now had the ability to help instead of killing.

Hinata on the other hand felt pain in her heart literally. She suffered heavy damage from the fight with her cousin, now seeing Ben fight him is quite brave but she felt that Ben might end up like her.

"Stand up Ben you can't lose not against that idiot come on stand up"Naruto yelled clenching his fist in anger and worry for his friend

Our hero lost his every hope of wining and was almost losing his conscious when he remembered the words of her cousin and he stood up once again ready to fight because in his world or the other a hero is never going to lose

**(flashback**)

_"Now I can't do anything Gwen it's vilgax who got the omnitrix now I am no more then a loser"Ben said clenching his fist_

_"STOP sounding so depressed dufus it's you who is the hero with or without omnitrix"Gwen yelled  
><em>

_"You are right thanks dweeb and its about time we are going to kick someone's ass It's Hero time"Ben said putting his flak jacket back  
><em>

_**(flashback over)**  
><em>

Genma was about to call the match but suddenly

"Wait!" Ben shouted as the audience gasped seeing him stand up after what happened.

"You already lost its destiny." Neji said

"You said that it's my destiny to lose but I'm still standing here dude and I'm definitely not going to lose to you." Ben said.

"Just who do you think you are!" Neji shouted.

"I'm a hero... who fights to protect the people!I fight for my friends who are cheering me in the crowd and I am fighting for bringing hope"" Ben shouted, "Remember that!"

Neji prepared a final attack and dashed to attack summoned every last bit of energy he left in his body and opened the 4th gate releasing his tenketsu and in a moment a spiraling sphere came into his hands**"Rasengan"**Ben yelled and dashed at hit Neji's shoulder with the **Rasengan** and kicked him hard in his guts slamming him on the ground and ending the match

"Why"asked Neji in a shock

"Because I fight for protect not to kill and you need to stop hurting yourself let go of things and enjoy the life I am sure deep down you are a good guy don't let your hatred win you over'answered Ben with a genuine smile

"FRIEND I really misunderstood you Tennyson may be we can be friends"answered Neji before passing out

"It was the Yondaime's attack that shape shifter boy is really impressive"said a disguised Orochimaru

"The will of fire burns deeply with in him"Sarutobi said with a smile

"I will make sure you die Tennyson"thought Orochimaru

Genma smiled seeing Ben giving his fellow ninja a good praise. 'When you fight destiny, you will not stop and always continue to make a step ahead.' He then announced Ben as the winner.

The crowd started clapping and yelling our hero's Hiashi clapped for him and he made a mental note to tell Neji what really happened the day his father was also made a mental note to meet the Ben 10 in person to know a bit about him because from whatever he saw and heard that boy was very very much was doing what he was really good at receiving praise

"Ben are you OK?"Haku said worryingly as she approached him

"Congrats buddy but are you feeling good now"Naruto said in worry putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Well don't worry I will be"and Ben took out his watch and flipped through aliens and stopped at **Swamp fire** and pressed the dial in a green flash **Swamp fire** appeared and Ben's wound started healing and after he was totally healed he transformed back

"OK guys lets go back to seats"Ben said before leaving

"You know that guy always amazes me"Naruto said owed from what happened before

"Yeah Ben is so cool"Haku said with a blush

After Ben's match has ended, he made his way up to the waiting area where the other competitors are, unfortunately the match between Shino and Kankuro was short. When it was their turn Kankuro resigned making Shino win by default.

Shikamaru's match was quite unique he against Temari had quite a close match. He was able to catch her using the debris around the area when she used her wind scythe technique. But when he finally caught her, he surrendered.

When he said that everyone was shocked well except for Ben and Shino. For Shino it was in his nature to not show emotion in a fight, Ben on the other hand heard from Naruto that Shikamaru would rather sleep than do work. So basically he only used his superior intellect and skills when he fights in a dangerous area.

It was finally the time that everyone was waiting for, other than the rider's performance there was the Uchiha that will show his genius. But from the start Sasuke wasn't here, everyone waited for his arrival anticipating to see his skill.

During the wait the Kages are discussing about the Uchiha's tardiness, the old kage was about to declare Sasuke's lateness but the Kazekage stepped in "it wouldn't be right if Sasuke was disqualified, I say give him ten minutes. After all he is the last of his clan" the Hokage then told his guard to tell the referee for a ten minute countdown.

The leaf-nin went to the arena and told the instruction to wait for them in ten minutes, the ref took out his watch and started the countdown. During the wait most of the people started to get impatient but they had the time to talk about the last Uchiha and his ability to copy jutsus, outside the arena Gai and an injured Lee showed up. They were excited to see Ben fight Neji but their luck was down since it finished before they arrive.

Then Lee asked who won, the news was surprising Neji lost to Ben. Both Gai and Lee were quiet after hearing that. They were glad that Ben won but Lee had a bit of envy someone had beaten Neji before he did, he's going to train harder to match Ben's skills. The two ninjas entered the place going to the seats where everyone will be watching.

When those two got there they saw the ninja who beat Neji, Ben saw Lee and Gai he went to the two and happily greeted them. "Hey you two, how is your condition Lee?" he asked,

"I'll be fine. I just need some time to see the chunin exams by the way thanks for the save." Lee said

"Don't mention it, It was my duty"Ben said with a smile

Five minutes have passed and so far Sasuke didn't come yet, while waiting everyone has time to freshen up. Most of them were just stretching their legs since it was just an hour or so,Ben had the time to check on Hinata. Who was doing better but she still was feeling a bit of chest pain from the fight with her cousin from the last match, she thanked him for being supportive to her.

When Sasuke have finally arrived, apparently he was training Sasuke a bit longer than he thought. Now that he's here the exams can continue, everyone was now on edge. They were going to see the last Uchiha fight against a ninja who controls sand.

When the match started Garra summoned his sand but something in his mind made him want to kill this boy, so he waits and let Sasuke make the first move. When Sasuke had the moment he threw two shuriken and the sand quickly reacted catching the thrown weapon, it then formed itself into a clone of Gaara. Sasuke dashed to the sand clone and kicked his arms and he quickly made a back fist to its neck, on contact the sand started to crawl on his arm but Sasuke quickly strikes the head destroying the sand clone, he moved forward preparing another attack. When the sand blocked his path he disappeared.

That surprised Gaara and Lee. Sasuke reappeared behind the sand-nin having an image of the taijutsu specialist using the same attack, it hit him and the sand gathered bellow him softening the damage on impact to the ground. Gaara stood up feeling bit surprised to Sasuke copying Lee taijutsu style.

In the booth all those who saw his speed were at awe Gai then started to speak "so you taught Sasuke to use taijutsu" he asked, "That's right" the one-eyed jonin nodded "Sasuke needed more of… a closer approach."

All eyes were now back at the fight and Sasuke was starting to pant, his training may have given more speed but it didn't give him a better stamina to keep up any further. Gaara knew that he couldn't have the advantage so he made a seal and the sand started to surround his body making a dome. The Uchiha made one last attempt to hit the sand-nin but upon impact Sasuke barely dodged a spike hitting his face and limbs.

He jumped back and the sand returned to its circular shape with an eye floating above the dome, seeing no other choice Sasuke jumped back and went up the wall staying put there. He made a few hand seals and held down his left hand, a few seconds lightning started to show on his hand sounding like a bird chirping.

Back at the watching area the group saw his technique and were stunned to see it so clearly, Sasuke drove straight down and towards the dome. The sand reacted and started to hit its target, but Sasuke used his sharingan and evade every one of them and thrust his left arm in the sand making its way inside Gaara saw the arm and his shoulder started to bleed.

He screamed that blood was pouring out of his body, outside the dome Sasuke struggle his arm and pulled hard when his arm was out of the dome an arm came with his.

The long arm moved back inside the dome, Sasuke saw something inside. He was unsure but it scared him, the 1-tailed beast has already arrived. Gaara's team has feared that the beast arrived quickly, just then the dome turned back into sand revealing the red-haired sand ninja with a wound on his left shoulder.

After that feathers fell from the sky making most people go to sleep, Kakashi and Gai made a hand seal and said release making the feathers move away, Sakura and Ben followed their actions and were still awake. It was the time that the invasion began

Just then the Kazekage revealed himself to be Orochimaru the S-ranked criminal who was bent on making his life immortal. Sarutobi and his former student with the other kages went to the roof. "So old man we meet at last" the snake sannin said to his teacher. The third hokage removed his robes revealing his ninja gear underneath. "Orochimaru you have no longer been my student for you have been seeking that no human could attain." The old Hokage said, before anything else was said Four of Orochimaru's best Ninjas came and made a strong barrier sealing anyone outside from interruption of their battle.

Back at the fighting grounds Baku showed up beside Gaara and threw shuriken but Genma blocked with the same attack, he then spoke to the Uchiha. "Listen kid, you are now officially made chunin. You're first mission will be catching that ninja" with that Sasuke left chasing Gaara and his team.

The two jonins were now facing against odds of the enemy. Kakashi told Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru and have them help protect the village she quickly did what she was told and woke the two sleeping ninjas.

Kakashi summoned his best tracker to lead Naruto and Sakura to follow Sasuke. The two ninjas plus tracker made their way out of the area. Kakashi then saw Ben just standing there, "you're not going to follow them?" He asked "no" Ben said while shaking his head. "They can handle themselves on this mission" he then smiled at Naruto's dream "Besides if Naruto is going achieve his dream he can handle anything and also I am needed here."

"OK Ben time for me to go"Kakashi said and then he left

"Its Hero time"said Ben and a green flash followed in a flash and** Big chill **was there.

"Time to go Ultimate"said Ben while pressing his dial **Ultimate Big chill** appeared

Ben flew in air and and after freezing a few snakes and sand ninjas he turned around looking at the glowing he turned intangible and got passed through barrier.

_**hey guys sorry for making Ben a bit over strong without his alien form** there** are facts like that he is still with his 19 year body strength neji underestimated him and Ben also trained very hard and I watched in series and also read in wikia that he can learn things more**__** quickly**_


	10. fight of a hero

Ben entered in the arena after turning intangible.

As he saw Orochimaru used his forbidden jutsu to resurrect the other Kages in front of the third. Two coffins came out with the words one and two engraved on it while the third started to enter the battle ground. The old Hokage has quickly activated his chakra making the third coffin go back to the hole.

After the coffin was sealed back the two remaining coffins opened, it revealed two people who are the hidden leaf village most respected and loved in the whole place. The first and second Hokage, Sarutobi was surprised to see them just like they are from his younger days.

As Ben saw Sarutobi was trapped in the trap made of wood and then he decided to make his presence known.

"So you decided to hide let the dead the work for you snake."said Ben gaining everyone's attention . Orochimaru was surprised that someone would get inside his powerful he watched the symbol at his chest recognizing the boy who fought him in the forest.

"Alas you are here Ben 10 but still I am interested how did you get past the barrier?"said Orochimaru.

"Like this"said Ben going under the ground and in front of the trapped Sarutobi

"See this Orochimaru fire that burns so cold that freeze everything" said Ben after throwing icy flames at former kage's mokuton as the wood was totally turned into an ice flake Sarutobi freed himself from it.

"Looks like you needed help sir"said Ben

"Good to have you here Tennyson"said Sarutobi after that he bite his thumb and summoned monkey king Enma.

"So the day came Sarutobi you should have killed him that day"said Enma after appearing also he looked at the creature wearing the ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"so you are the shape shifter toads are talking about"said enma

"Nice to meet you too "said Ben and then he slammed his ultimatrix dial once again"Lets see how about I use one of my new favourites"The boy said to himself

Then the armored android appeared, **"Iron man"**said the alien then he slammed his dial once again and the evolved form of Iron man appeared"**Ultimate Iron man**"said the alien

"Lets kick his ass sir"said Ben after throwing missiles and laser blasts at Orochimaru and both kages

"Lets do it son Enma admantine staff mode" said Sarutobi rushing at the battle

"Okay now power booster activate ,all weapon activate,full power activate"Ben said pressing a button on his waist and he was ready for an serious battle

"Hello Orochimaru"Ben said in a teasing tone as his full metallic body opened and missiles and bombs came from it and self guided them selves to Orochimaru and Kages

Orochimaru dodged most of it but a small missile hit him on his shoulder and he yelled with pain

"You two go handle him"Orochimaru said to the both Kages,but he saw they were not only hit by some bigger missiles and laser blasts but also got punched by Ben

But to his horror Ben saw their limbs grew back like they were never hit

"WTF"Ben yelled

"Yes Tennyson it is the tragedy no matter what you do they won't be killed"Orochimaru said laughing maniacly

"Let's see that asshole"Ben said before continuing his battle.

As the battle progressed Ben was fighting with full of his force and providing a very very tough challenge to the former constant missiles and laser attacks took tall on kages bodies and they were taking long time for regeneration .Then Ben used his full power for his most powerful laser and missile attack ,Tthe result was devastating. The floor was cracked, burned and broken but it wasn't to say to that the people in the fight, the two Hokages got heavy damage with lost limbs. But this attack exhausted Ben and he was forced to transform back to his human form and he was on his knees panting.

Orochimaru was shocked to see that Ben can hold such power, the same feeling could happen to Sarutobi. Seeing his power at full scale was just unbelievable to see. Orochimaru then smiled "Impressive once again Tennyson you are really tempting me now" he then went between the two fallen Kages who were now able to move again, the old Hokage stepped into their way stopping all three them. "So you decided to take this battle into your own hands." His smile not fading, when the third was about to use a Jutsu "don't do it Sir!" Ben's voice called out, they turned to see a exhausted Ben standing while trying to regain his eyesight.

"You don't have to kill yourself to keep this village safe," he said while walking to their position "Old man you are a hero but even heroes have to retire after a certain time. So let us the new generation take care of what happens now."

Orochimaru started to snicker and then laughed loudly after hearing what Ben said. "Well Tennyson even you can't defeat me now" he said while he continued to laugh, but Ben didn't falter and stayed defiant in his position "Let me ask you this, why is it that you want to stay young forever?" he asked gaining the sage's attention. "It's obvious to me that there so many jutsus to learn and I want learn and use them all by using these arms I have." He said while smiling at his arms that he used all his life, when Ben heard it was his turn to laugh "What is funny to you?" The snake sage asked. "Seeing you do something that is impossible to even get is a joke," Ben then turned serious "people age around you has learned that a new generation will be greater than you. After hearing your answer it made realize that you are not so great, you are just desperate to cling on the life you have which makes only a fool you like killing people you manipulate them as much as I hate killing I would love to tear you apart" Ben answered.

"It's hero time come on ultimatrix I am depending on you give me some thing to fight"said Ben to his watch

Then He was engulfed in a bright green flash and very big titan appeared

**"Way big**"The titan yelled Orochimaru was both amazed and scared that Ben can transform in to something like that

Ben pressed the dial once again."Ultimate Way big" and the evolved form appeared even bigger than before.

"You are over now snake"said Ben after throwing his trademark cosmic ray with using all the power he had .Orochimaru have to use all of his chakra to keep calling Roshomon gates and kage's bodies turned into ashes as Orochimaru didn't have enough chakra now.

But still the attack made contract and his arms were in no good shape. The burn marks made a heavy wound making all the nerves in his arms numb making the arms limp. "You! What did you do to my arms!" he shouted

The titan looked at him unfazed and picked him up in his hand and crushed him with his two hands like a bug.

"Never ever attempt to hurt innocent people once again" Ben said and threw him at the ground,in addition Ben once again crushed him under his leg like a cockroach

Orochimaru yelled in an immense pain,He was at a disadvantage then called his four ninjas and told them to retreat, this mission is a failure. The barrier was put down and the four sound ninjas took the snake sage and retreated.

Before Ben can do anything to stop him his watch timed out and he was on knees due to exhaustion

"Looks like we won sir "said Ben smiling to Sarutobi before turning unconscious and was about to fall at the cliff but he was caught by Enma who also noticed never fading smile on his face

"Hmm.. after a very long time I have seen a true Hero, He is unique really unique tell him to summon me if he is interested Sarutobi take care of the kid"said Enma after putting the boy down

"The people like you who always fight to protect the others,who uses their power to help others keeps the village alive .Ben Tennyson the will of fire strongly burns in your heart looks like I made no mistake in trusting you"said Sarutobi to the sleeping boy and ruffed his hair

"It seems I found a chunin in our exams , Guards take good care of him of that boy he saved our village after all." The old Hokage said to Anbu after looking at the unconscious boy and nobody noticed the bright smile on the Sarutobi's face like he gained something on that day.


	11. last wish

Our hero woke up in the hospital and greeted by a worried Haku who almost broke his bones by hugging him very tightly and she scolded him for being so reckless and kissed him on the chick and told him to better take care of himself or she will kick his ass after hugging him for one last time she left.

After that Ben was greeted by an over enthusiastic Naruto and the rest of team who told him about the battle between Gaara and Naruto and also congratulated him on his promotion.

Naruto promised to become powerful then him but Sasuke was a whole different case in time He started to respect him as a ninja but also a little bit jealous then him but despite this he also shook hands with him showing him a genuine smile and Sakura also hugged him and congratulated him

After a promised and very costly ramen treat Ben 10 was on his first day to do his chunin duties

"So Ben first day as chunin"greeted asuma

"Ya ya chunin and all that "Ben answered with a was something in his smile and eyes that hokage and all the jounins noticed .He showed hope and trust to people.

"Well Ben how about joining me to somewhere"Asuma offered

"Okay as you wish sensei"Ben said and started following him and after walking a bit Ben Shikamaru Nara standing there

"ugh, is it time for me to play shogi" the shadow-user yawned

"That's right and we will be bringing a guest today" Asuma said smiling ,Shikamaru looked surprised but he saw Ben waving at him "you must be Ben 10 from team 7"

"That's right, and since I'm living here I like to make few friends" Shikamaru nodded but he still had some suspicions, after all having someone become a ninja instantly can drive make that person suspicious. After a while the group reached a small house near a river with a nice atmosphere in the area.

"Wow, this is perfect if you'd like to have privacy" Ben spoke "yeah it's pretty nice to have a place away from the village once in a while" Asuma and Shikamaru then sat on the perch and the two started to play shogi.

As the game progressed Ben had an interest on the lazy ninja 'maybe I can have a game after this one' when his thoughts are finished the game finished with Asuma sighing at his defeat "I lost again" the jonin rubbed his head "how did I ever get you into this?"

"It's because you need me to do something once in a while" Shikamaru yawned before looking at Ben "since you are already here, why not have a turn?" Ben nodded "sure" he sat down in front of the sleepy Nara "is it okay that I have the first turn?" Shikamaru just yawned "go ahead"

The game begins…

**-30 minutes later-**

Shikamaru and Asuma just stayed still and they were speechless at what happened "but how…?" they both said at the same time. Ben rubbed the back of his head "Sorry that I beat you," he said with a smirk"I guess that I'm just lucky today" the plumber stood up "perhaps some other time that we will have another round of shogi" he then waved goodbye to them and went back to the streets.

"Looks like its time for taking the matters in my hand"Ben said to himself and then he started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower

As on the way to hokage building he noticed people waving hands at him,also bowing to figured out that his actions during the invasion didn't go in the hokage office secretary stood up for welcoming him.

"May I come in lord hokage"said Ben after entering in .Sarutobi smiled at the young boyand offered him a seat and began"Well Ben I was wondering when you were going to discharge we have so much to talk but first of all thank you it is only because of you I am alive "

"Well it's my job to help people sir,no need to thank me for that"Ben said with a smile

"It's your modesty Ben,not only for the day of chunin exams even in the first stage you stepped in when Rock lee and Hinata hyuga were about to get hit on a very extreme point and not only that just for protecting her pride you took Neji hyuga's challenge and defeated him too,without using your watch

"Thank you sir,But if it wasn't for Gai ,Kurenai ,Asuma and Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya san too I couldn't have won"Ben said

"Ben they agreed to help you because you had helped their student even without knowing them properly and I must say you have improved drastically fast,not too mention you managed to use the Rasengan in the first place .It's really impressive"Sarutobi said grinning

"Thank you sir,I am flattered but is there anything else you wan to know"Ben said

"The giant form you used that day after that you were so much exhausted that you took a one whole day to woke up so Ben tell me is using this watch dangerous to you?"Sarutobi said worryingly

"Nope sir but may be using the** Ultimate Way Big** exhausted me. the ultimate forms are kinda exhausting for me and even **Way big** is difficult to use .but for the others no need to worry"Ben said with a grin assuring him

"He he good to hear that kid after all you are a tough Ben what can I do for you now"Sarutobi said with a smile

"Sir actually I am here to ask for a mission I promised a long time ago"answered Ben

"Enlighten me Benjamin"asked Sarutobi getting serious

_**Flashback**_

"Ben Tennyson can you promise me a thing consider this as my last wish"said Zabuza in a barely audible nodded and gave him promising smile.

"Plz defeat Yagura you must kill him for saving kiri,for saving countless people,for saving humanity you must destroy him"said Zabusa in a almost pleading voice

"Since the day I wore this watch I decided to use it protect the innocent and punish the guilty so if the Yagura is evil he is going to pay I promise" said Ben

"Dont reveal it to anyone except Hokage ,Ben Tennyson one day the generations will remember you by your deeds goodbye and thank you Ben 10"said Zabuza fading in to darkness

_**Flashback end**_

"Ben for the respect and compassion I have for you I am telling you to drop this mission you can't defeat Yagura ,you almost drained your life force last time I can't let you to waste your life like that"said Sarutobi in a scolding voice

"Sir I need to do this, I have big powers that also comes with big responsibilities,Even if you deny my request I will still go and kick his sorry ass"said Ben in a determined voice

Sarutobi looked at the boy he reminded him of Naruto and somewhat of his grandfather Sasuke sarutobi

"Ok Ben you have to go alone because we can't risk a war and you have 3 days to defeat him and come back to the village ,If you won't return than you will be declared as a missing nin do you accept"said Sarutobi in a worried tone

"Thank you sir I accept"said Ben smiling

"Before you leave Ben I want to give you something"said sarutobi and gave him the monkey summoning contract

"OK then I have to summon him here"said Ben looking at the contract

Sarutobi nodded and then Ben performed summoning jutsu(biting his thumb was still weird to him) and a somewhat a teenager version of Enma appeared

"Heya nice to meet you Ben 10, I am Eniki grandson of enma"said the Monkey

Ben bowed at him showing him monkey told him he specialise in using earth style jutsus and turn in an unbreakable staff

"Okay so I have to do anything to prove my worth or something"Ben said

"He he don't worry boy you already have my respect so summon me if you need any was nice meeting you"Eniki said and turned into a puff of smoke

"Best of luck for the mission and return alive son"Sarutobi said with his eyes some what watery

"I give you my word sir,and I never break my promises"Ben said with a smile

With a final salute and promise to return Benjamin Tennyson left.

"He ya Ben"greeted Naruto who was with Jiraiya also greeted him back and then he told him that he was gonna get Tsunade and convince her to be hokage and also asked him to come with him

"So best luck I have some super cool secret mission we will meet later in ichikarus"said Ben

"Take care of yourself Tennyson"Jiraiya said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Hey Ben take care"said Naruto looking somewhat worried about his friend after that they shook hand with each other and then both departed

After some time Ben came at his apartment and then he was greeted by a slap on his cheeks

"What are you thinking leaving all of us like this"said Haku with teary eyes

"How...did you find out"said Ben rubbing his cheeks

"I was at the hokage's office at that time for some papers plz...dont leave you are my only friend"she said almost pleading

"I have to I can't leave people at that demon's mercy"said Ben in a determined voice

"How can you be so much fearless"said Haku almost shaking

"Who said I dont have fears.I fear every day every time.I fear that I can't protect everyone so even if I die I want to die with a satisfaction and a smile that I protected people and brought smiles on there faces..."before the sentence could be completed he was hugged by her

"Then take me with you if you don't I won't let you go"She said also in a determined voice grabbing his hand

"OK then it looks like that nobody can win against the girls"Ben said with a smile

Haku giggled and then with a green flash Ben transformed into **Jetray**

"hold on to me"said Ben then with a red blur they both left on the way to kiri.

_**somewhere else(akatsuki**_** base)**

"So a boy with a powerful and weird kekei genkai interesting really interesting"said a voice with flashing yellow eyes

"So what about the boy ?"said a female voice

"He should be with us or dead he is a danger to our plans"said the voice again

"Hmm... our sources say he is on the way to mist so his clash is gonna be with Yagura Lets see what happens things are turning out interesting really interesting"said the voice again


	12. Chapter 12

After a while a red blur entered inn the village and at a safe place it stopped moving and in a green flashrevealed our hero and Haku

"So this is the village of hidden mist"said Ben observing the village

The town they arrived in was as run down as they come. Stores had boarded up windows and the only people walking the streets looked like they were prepared for a battle. Several buildings had been completely burned down and there was a feeling of hopelessness in the air.

"Not exactly the happiest place in the world" Ben said as he looked around

"Well this is supposed to be a war zone, who knows what has happened in this town" Haku said.

Then Ben saw some people were trying to abduct a girl.

"Hey assholes! Leave her alone!" Ben yelled in Japanese. The three then turned to him in shock before the two Ninja laughed.

"Leave civilian, or we will turn our attention to you." One of them spoke while walking up to him in order to intimidate him while the other one kept holding the girl.

"Okay then just keep your hands on her for some times if you can"Ben said with a smirk and slammed the ultimatrix and in a green flash **Iron man ** of the jounins were freaked out at seeing the boy transformed into an armored the jounin tried to dispel the genjutsu but nothing happened because it was real

"Good bye"Ben said and fired a plasma blast at the Jonin and sent him flying away

"D-do you know what I am you freak? I am a Jonin under Mizukage sama! You will be executed for daring to strike against me!" The 'Jonin' cried out in fear

"Like a I care what profession a rapist is. When you thaw out tell your oh-so –precious Mizukage sama' tell him his days are over because Ben 10 had came for him"then he moved with the speed of boosters and kicked jonin with full force sending him flying through the after being assured of the area he reverted back to his human form.

Ben then turned to the girl who kept staring at him with shock. "You okay?" Ben asked. The girl dumbly nodded

"Why did you help me?" The girl finally asked while Ben looked at her and simply replied smiling, "I can't stand to see people get hurt by idiots in power."

She then climbed the wall by the window ledges and pipes trying to get to the rooftop. "My name is Yuzu and… thank you." she said while bowing to smiled down at him before jumping on the rooftops.

"You sure sent one hell of a message."said Haku smiling

"That's why I am here,Ain't I"Ben replied with a grin

Then He saw two mans appeared .One was an older balding man, while the other a tall middle aged man with an eye patch over his right eye. He had dark blue hair that seemed to defy gravity ending in a point. They both wore dark green kimonos and looked ready for battle.

"Well well green flak jacket with number of 10 welcome to the hidden mist Ben 10"said the Bald man

"Who are you?"Ben said while holding his ultimatrix ready to transform

"Relax Ben they are the rebels ,Guys we are here to defeat mizukage"said Haku

"You are Zabuza's apprentice right and you thinks he can beat the mizukage"mocked the other man

"Idiot that is Ben 10, one who beat one of the legendary three of Konoha. Although I wonder why are you here Tennyson" The man with the eye patch said.

"No way, Aoi, you can't be serious that Konoha is actually helping us out" the balding man said.

"No,He is on his own He even risked branded missing nin just for fullfilling his promise"said Haku

"I am here to fullfill the promise I made to Zabuza .I am taking this mission on my own so I am here on my personal accord"said Ben telling them the reason of being here

"I must say it is an honor to meet you Ben san. We cannot stay here for long, Yagura will most likely have spy's in the area. Come follow me" Aoi said and he began to lead the group around the building that they had appeared from and into a tunnel leading under the village. Everyone remained quiet as they walked for what seemed like an eternity until finally the path opened up into a large circular room with ten separate paths.

"This is a interconnecting hub that we use to move around to the villages in this area. They are used for black ops missions and to escape Yagura's armies" Aoi informed the group.

"This must have taken awhile to build"Ben said.

"Yes, as you can imagine, Doton users are few and far between in Kiri. But Mei-sama was able to use her Yoton and Doton techniques to great effect" Ao said.

"Pretty good job I must say"Ben said

"Anyway we need to go north east to get to the Resistance Head Quarters" Aoi said before taking another tunnel and the others followed.

Again they walked in silence, focusing more on what they could see, or rather could not see in the darkness rather than talking amongst themselves.

Finally some lights started to appear in the distance and when they got closer they could see a huge room with several people busying themselves over a large desk with a map of the land of Water and Kiri. At the near side there was a tall woman with long auburn hair wearing a long blue dress.

"We are back Mei-sama" Ao said as he entered the room followed by Ben and the others. Ben saw a tall woman with long auburn hair wearing a long blue dress.

"Oh my,Ben 10 of Konoha. You are a pretty famous even here in the Land of Water" Meisaid when she saw the boy.

"Nice meeting you Mei san"Ben said while bowing

"No need to be formal Ben 10"Mei said holding out her hand with a smile Ben took the hand and shook it

"I am here to help"said Ben

"So Ben do you really think you can end this war?"Mei's asked

"Mei sama Ben can do anything"said Haku confidently

"Well I can promise you that Yagura is over now,I fight to protect the innocent people and I won't lose never ever"Said Ben grinning confidently

Haku and the present members of the resistance smiled at the young sure knew how to bring out hope in the people

"OK than lets do this Ben 10"Mei said with a grin

There was something about that boy ,Which was making her believe in him,Even she found herself believe that the war can be won.


	13. Chapter 13

(At the resistance a meeting is going on to plan the strategy of the assault)

"OK Ben so tell me what exactly are you planing to do"asked Mei

" Well I don't know but I am here now I can't just sit here and watch Yagura molesting innocent people"said Ben

"Are you mad you are planing to attack him arent you?"yelled Aoi

"Calm down Aoi Ben you should know Yagura is a jinchuriki it is very much I say very much difficult to fight him"said Mei explaining the dangers of attacking Yagura.

"I don't care Who he is?The one thing I know for sure is I am going to put him down"said Ben standing up

"As much foolish as this sounds I agree with Ben we should do something"said Choujiro

"Okay then if you are sure tomorrow the attack begins"said Mei

Ben was sitting at a chair .The night was sleepless for this ninja world people possessed amazing power even he wasn't sure what's gonna happen a hand touched his shoulders Ben turned around he looked Mei was standing there

"Penny for your thoughts"said Mei smiling

"A bit nervous about tomorrow but absolutely not scared"said Ben with a smile

"Hmmm me too so Ben can you tell me about yourself?,People say you posses multiple bloodline,shape shifting abilities blah blah"said Mei grinning

"He He I am pretty much famous here I see Hmm you see I have this watch that does all the things"said Ben showing his ultimatrix

"Hmm pretty impressive things you can do little boy"said Mei teasingly poking his back

"Hey don't do that"said Ben

And then the a very long conversation began between had found a little brother in Ben and Ben well he found a teasing but caring sister in Mei

Tomorrow was going to come and it would be a very long day for Ben 10.

**(Morning At the ground)**

We can see our hero ready for a battle which will determine the lives of citizens of the Mist village

"Summoning jutsu"Ben said performing the jutsu and Eniki appeared

"Alas so it looks like its our first battle together and as Gram pa told me you are in some tricky condition"Eniki said

"Yes it is and you can say that"said Ben

"First of all kid you are some what out of your mind but you are very brave really very brave,Just as my summoner should be and the second thing Staff mode"said Eniki and transformed in the staf

"Its hero time"Ben slammed the ultimatrix and transformed into **Fasttrack**

"We part ways from here guys take care of yourself and be sure to return alive"said Ben biding goodbye to Mei and Haku

"You too Ben"said both in unison

"Aoi chojiro its time gather all the resistance and begin the assault"said Mei

"Hai Mei sama"said Aoi

Ben found that due to his physical training his speed was almost doubled and so his strength .The things were working in his favor now even if a bit.

Then the attack drew the first strike and began attacking the guards the **Fasttrack's** speed and the staff's strength it was a vey strong combination and well it was proving more effective than Ben one strike was able to send 3-4 guards flying in the air with a powerful thrust.

The assault was going on fully fledged and Ben was handling himself relly really jonins were not able to keep up with him

Then Ben attacked a ninja but his staff got struck through a ninja's body and the ninja striked him back

"You are good Ben 10 but I am better I am one of the seven swordsman of the mist Mangetsu Hozuki I hope you are worthy of my time"said the ninja with a smirk

Ben regained is posture back and remembered some thing

**(flashback)**

"Ben its not only Yagura you have to worry about"said Chojuro

"What do you mean by that?"said Ben

"Ben there is another swordsman who is very much skilled his name is Mangetsu Hozuki "said Chojuro

"Its a possibility that Yagura might send him after you so be careful"said Chojuro

"I will so don't worry"said Ben

**(flashback end)**

"Ben we can't strike him what can we do"said Eniki canceling his transformation

"Just wait and watch my friend"said Ben smiling and slammed his dial once again bringing out the green liquified alien

"Lets see who is better Mangetsu"said Goop

"Interesting very much interesting lets begin Ben 10 take this Water dragon jutsu"said Mangetsu forming some hand signs and the water dragon slammed onto Ben but to Mangetsu's horror nothing happened to Ben and his came back into his shape in no time

"Impressive but not enough"Mangetsu said as he increased the speed of his attacks

Mangetsu managed to cut him several times but every time his sward got through him and after sometime Ben decided to over this and struck his sword through his slimy body,after that you can imagine what acid can do .

"Not so bad lets see what can I do for you"said Ben and slammed onto him.

"You are a worthy opponent Tennyson let's begin the real fight"Mangetsu said bringing out an another sword and started liquifying his body

And they both slammed into each other despite being very much skilled Mangetsu he had a disadvantage because Ben's liqufified form was turning acidic and it was burning him

"No ,How can you do this this? you are not from my clan how can you do this? answer me"yelled Mangetsu

"Oh don't be so rude buddy, How about seeing my other form"said Ben and transformed into **Buzzshock**

"What what is this are you mocking me with this little form"said Mangetsu getting annoyed

"Lets see how much shock you can handle"said Ben charging himself and started sending powerful electrical charges towards him

"No stop it"yelled Mangetsu in pain

"Full power"Yelled Ben summonig all the electricity he can and fired the most powerful electrical charge he can after that he reverted back to his human to getting exhausted Ben was on his knees panting then Ben saw Chojuro coming

"Looks like you handled yourself well"said Chojuro helping him get up

"Ya it was getting dirty so I ebded it"said Ben regaining his posture

"Boy are you ok?" Eniki asked

"Yep I am no need to worry"said Ben assuring him

"I havent given up yet Ben 10"said Mangetsu barely getting up on his knees

"Ben go further let me handle him now"said Mei

"Are you sure?"said Ben

"Ya pretty much now go"said Mei

"Eniki san stay and help her "said Ben

"What about you ?" Eniki asked

"I can handle myself pretty well"Ben said with a smile

Then Ben slammed his ultimatrix again and transformed into **Ultimate Swampfire **when he traveled few distance burning shinobis he was stopped by a figure wearing the kage cape showing the symbol of water

"Alas we meet Ben 10"said Yagura

Ben was feeling something odd from him maybe it was his darkness Ben thought.

"I have heard a lot of things about you I hope you wont disappoint me"said Yagura with a smirk

"Same here dude"said Ben and threw powerful flames at him which was countered by water attack

Then they started exchanging blows Ben was thankful that he trained at the chunin exams so atleast he was able to keep up with pace of the kage in his alien form

Then Ben started firing blasts after blast almost incinerating all the ground.

"You are good Ben really good keeping up with me like that"said Yagura from behind then suddenly Ben was behind him kicking him in his back pretty hard and sent highly infused flames and bombs at him

when the smoke cleared Yagura was caught in plant roots

"Well Looks like the play time is over"said Yagura with a smirk

Ben was looking at him confusingly but then suddenly black energy started flowing from Yagura's body sending a shock wave that even sent Ben flying away

Ben regained him form and attacked him with full force but he was thrown back with such a brute force that he transformed back into human form

The shock wave was about to strike him again but Ben was saved by earth spikes and ice mirrors

"Ben please talk to me are you ok?"said Haku worringly

"I am alive but my ribs are broken I guess"said Ben flinching in pain

"Ben you must retreat you can't fight a biju like this"said Eniki

"I will not give up ,not here ,not like this, I will fight till the end"said Ben barely standing up

The ultimatrix blinked and a mechanical voice said"New ultimate form available" Ben smiled and said "Eniki get Haku away its my fight I will handle this alone" and then slammed his ultimatrix

**Chromastone **appeared but instead of having pink spikes it was having golden and also having a muscular body like diamond head

"**Ultimate Chromastone** lets see what can you do"said Ben to himself

"Ben I won't stop you but please try to return alive for my sake"said Haku with teary eyes

"Haku I am hero and in the end hero always wins now go and help the others"said Ben smiling putting his hands on her shoulder and left

Haku looked at Eniki and Eniki looked at her back they both knew they were not going back

"Lets observe from the distance if he needs our assitance we will help him"said Eniki

"Do you think he can win?"asked Haku

"There is something within the boy that brings out the good in people if anyone can win this battle thats only him"said Eniki

"But still what if..."said Haku but Eniki cut her off"Dont worry he is a tough guy and also I wont let my summoner die "

Then both of them took their place at the roofs where they can watch the battle

"Mei sama the battle is about to begin"said Aoi

"Yes I can feel that"said Mei

"We should head out to help him he is a kid we should do something"said Chojuro

"Calm down Chojuro Ben is our hope and he wont lose I am sure of that"said Mei with a smile

"Lets hope for the best we are now not in the best shape for handling Yagura"said Aoi

"Little brother please make sure to stay alive"thought Mei and then the three of them left the direction of the battle ground


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly crystal pillar appeared and slammed upon Yagura which he barely dodged and a sudden energy attack caught him by surprise but despite the strong attack he only moved few steps back

"My My you are full of surprises aren't you Ben 10"said Yagura grinning

"I sure am"said Ben with a smirk

"I am excited you've came this far Ben 10 now face my water mirror technique"said Yagura and started performing hand signs Then suddenly the mirror of water appeared in front of him .Ben tried to shatter the mirror with his most powerful energy wave but it deflected

"Not so smart move Ben 10"said Yagura and the reflection of **Ultimate Chroma Stone** came out of the mirror and delivered a powerful energy kick on Ben's guts forcing Ben to slam on ground.

"This kind of fighter is tricky very much tricky I must think of some thing I can do and early"thought Ben standing up

Then suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he slammed his ultimatrix "I hope you won't fail me friend there are lives on the stake here"said Ben and transformed into **Ultimate Echo Echo**

First 3 sonic discs came out of his body ,Then Ben also moved forward with the discs and folded his hands showing the sonic enhancers. The discs multiplied and then a powerful sonic wave came out from the discs and Ben's hands which shattered the mirrors and sent Yagura flying away with powerful thrust,but all of this was a bit too much for our hero and he transformed back in his human form.

"Impossible he did it he canceled Yagura's technique"said Aoi

"He is impressive isn't he Mei sama"said Chojuro

"Yep he sure is"said Mei with a smile

"I knew he was good but it is better then I thought"said Eniki

"He is Ben 10 sure he can do anything"said Haku

Ben stood up panting "The sonic wave took much ore than I thought" he said to he heard claps and he was shocked at seeing who was that person

It was Yagura who was clapping."You are powerful really powerful but lets see what can you do against my full power"said Yagura with a smirk

"Okay than lets finish it for once and all"said Ben and slammed his ultimatrix and **Chroma stone** appeared then he pushed the dial once again and **Ultimate** **Chroma Stone** appeared

"Coral strike"said Yagura and attacked him with full power but Ben sneak up behind him and attacked him with a powerful energy kick and sent him away with energy wave

"Impressive really I haven't had that kind of fun since a long time let me show you full power of three tails"said Yagura with a frantic smile and his eyes changed colors three tails appeared Ben knew that three tails was there now

"Now die Ben 10"said Yagura and attacked him ,The attack slammed Ben to the ground but then crystal pillars slammed upon Yagura catching him off guard,Even with the three tails power that attack caused Yagura very much pain and freed Ben from his clutch

"Die you insect" yelled Yagura in an angry voice and sent the Biju ball towards Ben but to his surprise Ben absorbed the energy of his attack after gaining quite amount of energy Ben stood up

"How could you stand against my attack ANSWER ME ANSWER ME Ben 10"yelled Yagura again

"Yagura you are done for now"said Ben as his body began radiating from golden energy "Rasengan diamond drill attack"then the golden ball appeared in his hand and his hand formed shape of a drill and with his super speed Ben slammed upon Yagura ,He eventually pierced his body ultimately killing him

Yagura was laying on the ground as his blood was splattered on the ground,Ben was panting but still he was in his alien form.

"It was good fight Ben 10 plz do me a last favor kill the man who put the genjutsu on me and make me do this horrible things"said Yagura taking his last breath

"If that's true tell me who was him?"said Ben

"He will find you eventually ,Be careful Ben 10 you have gained a great name but also great enemies,Take care Benjamin Tennyson,Once again thanks for freeing me"said Yagura in a broken voice

"Yagura I am sorry ..."said Ben but Yagura stopped him"Ben Tennyson It was a honor being killed in battle against someone like you so don't feel guilty good bye Ben 10 ,finally I am in peace now"said Yagura taking his last breath and closed his eyes

Then the gigantic turtle appeared and sent Ben away with a strike but Ben stood up summoning the last bit of power left "I wont let you destroy anything Sanbi"said Ben with a battle cry and countless gigantic crystal pillars appeared and trapped the turtle from were special type of crystals which were able to absorb the energy so Sanbi was trapped inside it.

"I did it"Ben yelled with joy and punched in the air and after that his ultimatrix timed out.

Due to exhaustion Ben collapsed on the floor unconscious but he was caught by Eniki and then he was surrounded by Haku,Mei ,Aoi and Chojuro

"You always kept your word weren't you Ben"said Haku hugging his unconscious form who was still smiling and started sobbing on his chest

"He will be OK, he is a tough boy"said Mei placing a hand on Haku's shoulder

"Now we have a job to do about Sanbi"said Aoi

"The boy had impressively caught it in some special crystal prison he really did all the work"said Chojuro

"I can put the seal at the prison making it unbreakable and move it to some special place you suggest but before I go take care of my summoner for me"said Eniki

"Thanks for the help Eniki sama Chojuro show him the underground prison where sanbi can be kept"said Mei

"Hai Mei sama"said Chojuro and then Eniki followed him and they both moved sanbi to the underground facility also putting the monkey seal on the crystal prison making it unbreakable

"Hmm where am I?"said Ben opening his eyes and the girl hugged him more tightly

"Ouch that hurts Haku slow down"said Ben suddenly Haku slapped rubbed his cheek and looked at her .She hugged him more tightly and said"Never ever do that kind of stunt again you could have died you idiot"

Ben hugged her back and comforted her and said"Hey don't worry I am here now OK and the reign of mizukage is over for good finally"

"Ben you need medical attention immediately"said Mei worryingly

"Nah How about I show you something?"said Ben smiling teasingly and slammed his ultimatrix transforming into **Swampfire** and then transformed back into his human form.

But there was a difference his wounds were gone all of them was watching him with wide eyes

"My this form has regeneration powers"said Ben with smile

"You like harassing people aren't you Ben"said Mei smiling

"He He I love that"said Ben

"Mei san the problem is taken care for now but I think there are things more deep there"said Ben

"As I suspect did Yagura said something before dieing?'said Mei

"He said someone put him under powerful genjutsu and make him do things"said Ben

"Hmm...As I was informed,Don't worry about that Ben We will look upon that now problem is solved thanks to you,You are really brave Ben Haku told me How you have risked everything just for helping people thank you once more"said Mei putting her hands on his shoulder

"It was my duty after all I am a hero,Now that the reign of Yagura is over I can return back to Konoha"said Ben

"What what if they had already branded you missing nin you can't risk going back now"said Mei with concern

"No they wont I still have 8 hours left in 3rd day and I can reach Konoha in less than that"said Ben with confidence

"Lets go home then Ben san"said Haku with a smile

"OK then good bye Mei ,Aoi ,Chojuro make sure to visit konoha next time"said Ben

" I will sure do take care kiddo"said Mei ruffing his heir

"Goodbye kid see you again"said Chojuro shaking hand with him

"Stay out of trouble kid"said Aoi with a wink

"OK than its hero time"said Ben and in a green flash transformed into **Jet ray** .Haku clutched on him as they began flying and then they left when Ben saw at the ground Mei and Chojuro were still waving him goodbye .Then with a hyperspace jump Ben arrived at Konoha

"The kid will be a legend some day"said Aoi

"On my eyes He is already a legend"said Chojuro

"The kiddo will grow up to a great man may be a ladies man I will teach him some tricks next time I meet him"said Mei smiling and both Aoi and Chojuro sweat dropped at the imagination of Ben flirting with every lady he meet

After coming back to Konoha Ben dropped Haku at her apartment and then left to meet Hokage

"He ya Sarutobi san I am back"said Ben with a cheerful voice

The old man looked at him and a smile formed on his worried face,He almost stopped himself from hugging him.

"Well done Ben I am relieved that you came back so I suppose you have handled Yagura"said Sarutobi with a cough

"Ya I sure did"said Ben with a wink

Then suddenly a toad appeared in the office asking for backup ,After giving co ordinates he left

"So Ben I suppose you are not tired from your last mission"said Sarutobi

"Nah I am ready to go also I wanna meet Naruto"said Ben with a smile

"Go Ben and take care"said Sarutobi

After transforming in **Fasttrack** Ben left on the way on tanzaku gai .There was silence in Hokage office but some voices were still echoing in Sarutobi's head

"Lord hokage you don't have more than a month , your chakra coils are overly used and there is nothing more we can do"

"Ben Tennyson will become a part of root ,You can't be a hokage forever I will make sure to get him to even if he wants or not"

"Ben I wont let any harm reach to you I will make sure no one touches you after I leave"said Sarutobi to himself


	15. Chapter 15

"So I am here at least now"said Ben watching the map

"Naruto should be..."before his sentence could be completed he saw Jiraiya binding up some nins in a frog mouth trap which they broke with intense fire and disappeared in a blur

Ben landed on the ground and spoke"Hey Naruto Mr Jiraiya are you OK?"

"Dattebayo Ben its good to see you I am OK so the Ero sanin"said Naruto

"First let me speak brat I am OK Ben looks like you are the backup we have requested"said Jiraiya smacking Naruto on his head

"Yep I am here now"said Ben

"Hey Ben How was your mission?"asked Naruto

"Pretty much success as expected"said Ben with a smile

"That's the Ben 10 for you"Naruto cheered

"He he congrats brat"said Jiraiya ruffing Ben's hair

"So we are looking for your old teammate who is a bad gambler right"said Ben

"Yep"Jiraiya nodded

"Why don't we look at Casinos first I am sure we will be able to find something out"said Ben

"Good idea look Naruto learn something from him"said Jiraiya smacking Naruto's head

"You should learn from him too stupid Ero sanin"said Naruto

"I sometimes wonder he remind me of what I am used to be"said Ben to himself smiling

After sometime Jiraiya found a gambler who had some information about the 'legendary sucker' but since it was a game it would chance to get her location

It was a game of even and odds but when Jiraiya started to lose Ben transformed in** Ghost freak **changing the odds into evens and making Jiraiya win

and disclosing the information about Tsunade's whereabouts

"Thanks Ben good job"said Jiraiya

"Well so you noticed"said Ben smiling

"Wow Ben it was you who changed the dice you are amazing"cheered Naruto

"Thanks guys lets go find Tsunade"said Ben and they moved ahead

After a snack Jiraiya pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled it before placing it on the table, Tsunade cut the deck and distributed a handful of cards when the game started Tsunade asked if the old man was still alive and Jiraiya answered that he was very much alive. And Sarutobi even appointed her to be the fifth Hokage, Naruto was so shocked that he almost choked on his meal while Shizune was worried that Tsunade would be the next Hokage.

Tsunade was at thought for her to be Hokage was a big deal but in the end she refused

"Why would I accept such a foolish job being hokage is for losers who wanted to die"said Tsunade

"From where I see the one who is a sore loser is you who decided to run away from the life once your loved ones died ,You couldn't move on and help the others It's You who is a loser not the others"yelled Ben slamming his fist on the table

"You Brat"Tsunade tried to punch him but Ben dodged

"Now lets take this outside"said Tsunade

"With pleasure"said Ben

"Jiraiya sama stop that boy he will be injured very badly"said Shizune

"Shizune Have you heard about the Kogun Huntou?"asked Jiraiya with a smile

"You mean he is the..."Before Shizune could finish Naruto spoke"Ben is the one who saved the old man he will surely kick the old hag's ass" and all three of them moved outside to watch the battle

"Now I am having a good look at you I have only one name that matches the description Ben 10 Kogun Huntou"said Tsunade with a smile

"He he nice to meet you too"said Ben with a smile

"Now be prepared"said Tsunade

"It's hero time "said Ben slamming his ultimatrix and **Armadillo** appeared

"Kai"Tsunade formed the hand sign to cancel the genjutsu but nothing happened

"Interesting so You can really shape shift very impressive"said Tsunade with a smirk

"Less talk and start fighting"said Ben

"AS you wish"said Tsunade and dashed forward to him with a chakra enhanced fist , **Armadillo** and Tsunade's fist collapsed creating a shockwave but it was a wonder even to Tsunade that some one was not even able to stand against her fist but also blocking it completely

Then quickly Ben head butted her and punched her in guts ,Which threw her away at some distance and created craters on the ground

"Impressive I haven't had that kind of fun since a long time but still you are slow"said Tsunade appearing behind him and kicking him

"Hmm nice one but its not the only thing I can do "Ben stood up and slammed his fist in the earth creating shock waves .They were so powerful that even Tsunade was not able to keep her balance

"What where is he now?"said Tsunade looking at the pit where Ben was standing

"Flames that's so cold that freezes everything"said Ben from the up and with in no time Tsunade was completely frizzed in an ice berg

"Wow Ben one your ultimate forms I guess"said Jiraiya

"Yep** Ultimate Big chill **my cooling form" said Ben and slammed his dial once again turning into **Ultimate Canon ball**"Now time to play dodge boll"said Ben and slammed onto Tsunade shoving her in ground .The ice broke the hard way which was by Ben's strikes and Tsunade was slammed on the ground hissing in pain.

"Ouch Ouch Its over OK you won I will return but you will have to make a bet with me"said Tsunade rubbing her that Ben reverted back into his human form and stood in front of her.

"OK what is it?"said Ben looking at her

"I am sure that Jiraiya is teaching the blonde Rasengan If he will complete it in 3 days I will return"said Tsunade

"Deal I will show you what can Naruto Uzumaki do"yelled Naruto

"Are you sure about him Jiraiya?"asked Tsunade

"Yes He will surely"said Jiraiya smiling

"If he will do that I will give him my necklace and return to konoha as fifth hokage"said Tsunade before leaving

"Way to go Naruto show her what can you do"said Ben cheering him

"Ben Tennyson"spoke Tsunade turning back

"Yes"said Ben

"Thanks for saving my village and sensei you did a very good job back there Kogun huntou"said Tsunade and left

"One man army why did she use that name?"asked Ben to Jiraiya

"Well see here Ben"said Jiraiya showing him a book which contained his profile

Name- Ben Tennyson

Alias - Kogun Huntou

Rank-A(but very close to s rank)

powers-change into mysterious creatures possessing different powers

Works-Killed Zabuza Momoichi of the mist,Fought with Orochimaru and defeated him,fought with the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage and survived nearly defeating them

Bounty-10,00,000 Ryo

"WTF?I am nearly S rank"exclaimed Ben

"Yep You did amazing things back then Ben but this has brought you to attention now you must be careful there are some people who are out there to kill you or recruit you"said Jiraiya

"I will don't worry but who are they?'asked Ben

"The Akatsuki"said Jiraiya

"The same group which attacked you today right"said Ben

"Yes Ben and they also mentioned your name they are after the jinchurikis and you are also their target"said Jiraiya

"If they come after me It would be Hero time "said Ben smiling pumping a fist in air

"Ben 10 Konoha is lucky to have someone like you don't worry sensei I will take care of kids like him and Naruto"Thought Jiraiya while looking at both of them brought a genuine smile on toad sage's face

Meanwhile Tsunade was in her own thoughts

** Flashback**

"Hello Tsunade"said Orochimaru**  
><strong>

"What are you doing here snake"Yelled Tsunade almost slamming her fist onto him

"Not so early Tsunade sama"said Kabuto from behind grabbing Shizune

"What do you want?"asked Orochimaru

"I want you to heal me so I can enact revenge over Ben 10 and Konoha"said Orochimaru

"Ben 10?'exclaimed Tsunade

"Yes the one who did this to me and saved your precious village and old man that disgusting shape shifting filthy genin he must die"yelled Orochimaru**  
><strong>

"He he He The justice was served Why would I help you anyway"said Tsunade laughing

"Because I can make Dan and Nawaki come back ku ku ku"said Orochimaru after forming hand signs and images of Dan and Nawaki appeared  
>leaving a emotionally distressed Tsunade on the floor<p>

"If you heal me I will make them come back to living or You won't see them ever again choice is yours Tsunade choose well when we meet next time"said Orochimaru and disappeared

**Flashback** **End**

"What should I do now Dan Nawaki?said Tsunade to herself before sleeping

Meanwhile our hero was practicing advanced Kata and he saw Naruto struggling with **Rasengan**

"Hey Naruto Why don't you use Shadow clones for balancing Rasengan "Ben suggested**  
><strong>

"Why didn't I thought that before thanks Ben"said Naruto

" That's OK buddy Best luck with your Rasengan I am pretty much exhausted so I am going to sleep"with that our hero left for getting some sleep so he will be ready whatever adventures this new world gives him tomorrow


	16. Chapter 16

Our hero Ben Tennyson woke up after completing his sleep and after refreshing up a bit he began practicing the kata and chakra control exercises he learned after coming into the world of ninjas.

After a very heavy workout Ben returned and He saw Naruto practicing his **Rasengan**

"Hey Naruto good morning "Ben greeted**  
><strong>

"Hey Ben same 2 you where were you all the time?"said Naruto

"Practice ,practice and just practice"said Ben in a monotonous voice

"Looks like you worked out a lot Hey Ben can I ask you opinion on something"said Naruto

"Sure buddy"said Ben

Then Naruto told him about the visit Shizune paid them while he was asleep and told him about the story behind the necklace

"Hmm... so its the deal so Naruto what do you think? are you scared?"Ben said

"Nope cursed or not a necklace can't bring down Naruto Uzumaki"said Naruto

"That's what I think too buddy so hows the bet going"Ben said

"It's almost done Ben"said Naruto with a smile

"How about a spar future hokage?"said Ben in a teasing tone

"Bring it on kogun huntou"said Naruto

**the next day**

The time Orochimaru given came and Jiraiya was weak from Tsunade's special remedy of chakra depletion powder during the time she's with him.

Tsunade was at the outskirts of the town with Orochimaru and his assistant on an open field. She started to use her medical technique and walked toward the snake sannin.

But before she was able to touch Orochimaru, Kabuto dropped with a kunai in hand, he felt killing intent from Tsunade. Orochimaru was surprised, he asked why and Tsunade answered that even though she could see her loved ones again they would scold her for sacrificing other people to bring them back.

Just then green laser like beams were fired upon Kabuto's chest and Tsunade saw Ben coming there .Ben fired more beams through his tails and eyes and managed to throw Kabuto away from Tsunade

"Tennyson It looks like you are so much eager to die by my hands"yelled Orochimaru

"We will see that but Orochimaru I am not alone "Ben said pointing out at Naruto,Jiraiya and Shizune.

"Thanks for the help boy"said Tsunade

"Well It's me who should thank you for remaining on our side"said Ben

"Kukuku Well well all three sages at the same time Kabuto lets begin"yelled Orochimaru and Kabuto used Orochimaru's blood to summon a giant purple snake

"**Orochimaru what is the meaning of-** the snake looked down seeing two other sages below** I see that having your **_**ex**_**-teammates around. I'll help, but in exchange for my services you must make a hundred human sacrifices.**

Jiraiya started to summon his toad but instead of summoning his toad but it revealed to be a small orange frog sporting a blue vest with purple marking around his eyes, lips and stomach. This was Gamakichi a toad that Naruto summoned before while fighting Gaara's inner beast Shukaku. Jiraiya was still low on chakra and this was the only size he can summon when he regained a bit of his strength.

Naruto tried to summon that toad himself but instead it was a small yellow frog with orange marking on his eyes, lips and stomach. He was quite the calm one **hey there do you have any sweets?**

**Hey Gamatatsu you're not supposed to be summoned here! **Gamakichi said to the now named Gamatatsu **Really, I've been summoned? Hooray!**

It seems that Naruto's chakra control was still in need if training since his chakra is still out of balance so he can only summon a small sized toad for a while.

"Hey Jiraiya take this may be it will help"said Ben throwing a pill at him

"Thanks Ben may be it will lessen the effect of Tsunade's medicine"said Jiraiya

After eating the pill Jiraiya tried again and finally summoned a large toad red toad with a metal pipe in mouth a scar over his left eye he also carried a tanto knife strapped on his back. Gamabunta has been summoned.

Tsunade did the same technique and summoned a giant white slug with blue vertical streaks on its back.

This was final battle amongst the 2 sages and the treacherous snake.** It seems that this will be our only battle against that traitor of a sage, aren't we?** The giant toad asked with Jiraiya nodding "we have to put every power to beat him"

**Lady Tsunade I won't let myself lose to a man who calls himself a ninja** the giant slug said with no fear. "That's right Katsuya you and I will get rid of him." The sage said to the slug now called Katsuya.

"Well well Ben Tennyson I was not expecting to find you here after your hidden mist mission"Kabuto said with a smirk

"Ya I heard certain snake and his bastard student were in tanzako gai so I decided to pay a visit"said Ben

"Let's see what can you do Benjamin Tennyson"said Kabuto

"Well I don't have to fight useless people like you my friend here is more than capable of handling you"said Ben smiling

"Who said I am going to fight you Ben 10"Kabuto said

"What do you mean"said Ben

Then suddenly acrystal shuriken was fired at him which he dodged and shot neuroshock beams at the attacker forcing her to lose balance and slamming on the ground

"Benjamin she is Guren be careful she is very dangerous"yelled Jiraiya

"Naruto handle Kabuto and Shizune go to some safe place I will take care of her"Ben said

"OK buddy kick her ass"said Naruto and then began trading blows with Kabuto

"Well Well Ben Tennyson the Kogun huntou you will pay for what you did to master Orochimaru"said Guren and she started trapping him in crystal spikes

"I have to transform again but what form should I chose OK **NRG **its show time"said Ben touching his dial and then he transformed into **NRG** and broke the crystal prison

"Impressive" Guren thought and she started making clones to attack Ben but all it take was a radioactive blast to send the clones flying away

"Well entertain me"Ben said

"Let see how can you survive that"said Guren slamming her hands on the grounds and crystal spikes appeared to stab Ben but as we all know **NRG ** it was completely useless against him

"Good one but it won't hurt me you know you remind me of my alien form **Diamondhead**"said Ben sending a heatwave to her

"You are interesting and your fire jutsu is really powerful and you have crystal release as I heard ...may be we could have been friends if you were not against Master"said Guren dodging another attack from Ben

"I am sorry for this Ben 10"said Guren and formed some hand signs and Ben was trapped in a crystal pillar

"I feel sorry for Tennyson He is gone now"said Orochimaru with a smirk

"Focus on our battle Orochimaru Tennyson is not easy to kill"said Jiraiya trading blows with him

Then before the pillar can disintegrate It blasted with the intense heat and Ben came out of it unharmed and fired radioactive blast at Guren which she barely dodged

"Impossible How did you do that?"said Guren

"Well I am full of surprises now Miss Diamondhead its time for you to meet my new friend"said Ben and slammed his dial once again and **Chromastone** appeared

Then Ben slammed his dial once again**"Ultimate Chroma stone" **said the evolved form

"So this is your crystal release form but you can't win against me"said Guren

"Its what you believe"said Ben appearing behind her and slammed a powerful energy kick in her gut and a punch at her face and shot a very powerful energy blast at her which sent her away in the air .

"Well that was what I call performance"said Ben to himself

Then Ben saw Shizune healing Naruto and when Kabuto was about to interrupt them Ben shot an energy beam at him throwing him some feets away

"Well I can't let you disturb my friends treatment"Said Ben and then he ran through the battle between the three sages

Manda was coiling around Katsuya and squeezed her very tightly but then the slug dispersed into small tiny slugs breaking free from the snake's binds. It started to reform into its giant state, the slug continued to battle Manda. Gamabunta and Jaraiya made combination jutsu, the giant toad spat oil from his mouth while the toad sage breathes flame from his mouth when the two elements combined, and a giant hose of fire was aimed at the snake.

After the flames were gone it revealed nothing but burned snake skin, Manda made sneak attack and coiled himself around Bunta's legs

But then an energy wave collided with Manda's face and explosive diamond shards were fired at its tail forcing him to leave Bunta and slamming him on the ground in Jiraiya found the smiling alien standing in front of him.

"Thanks boy"said Jiraiya

"It was my duty"said Ben and he left

"Who was that?"asked Gamabunta

"He was Ben Tennyson"said Jiraiya

"Impressive really very much impressive for a human"said Bunta

Then Our hero saw Orochimaru and Tsunade was a one on one battle and Tsunade was running out of power,that's when he decided to jump in

Orochimaru dashed at Tsunade with his tongue but he was punched straight on face by Ben started punching him by energy fists and also kneed and kicked him several he left him tied up by his own tongue.

"Well the problem is solved It's a good thing you have got your spirit back but don't beat yourself ,help others out bring out smiles on their faces that's what will make your loved ones happy even if they are dead"said Ben as he walked by a shocked Tsunade

"Tennyson Who are you really?"asked Tsunade looking at him

"I am hope of the disappointed people,I am the one who fights to protect the smile on the innocent people,I am a hero,I am Ben 10"Ben said smiling

Then our hero got between the battle of the giant animals

"Hey snake ready to get your ass kicked"yelled Ben and Manda glared at him angrily

Ben started glowing with energy and the **Rasengan ** with a crystal spike between it appeared in his hand and with his super speed Ben dashed at Manda's head

**"Drilling Diamond Rasengan"**Ben yelled and slammed onto Manda's yelled in an immense pain He survived but with a great injury and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Good job kid really good job"said Bunta before disappearing

"Impressive really impressive"said Katsuyu before disappearing

Jiraiya and Tsunade both were stunned after seeing was able to wake up and managed to leave with a still tied up was tired from the use of Medical jutsu and Naruto was hero reverted back to his human form and he was panting on his knees

"Grandma I won I won the bet"Naruto said

"Yes brat you won, be a good man and great hokage"said Tsunade while kissing his forehead and placing the necklace on his neck

"Welcome back mam"said Ben extending his hand

"Thank you Ben Tennyson thank you for everything"said Tsunade hugging him

"Well it was my duty"said Ben smiling

"Here take this"said Tsunade giving him some kind of medal

"What is this?"asked Ben

"My father gave me this after my first promotion its my lucky charm but I think you deserve it better than me"said Tsunade ruffing his hair

"Hey don't do that I am not a kid anymore"Ben protested

"Well technically you still are Mr. Hero"said Shizune

Then Naruto's stomach growled and everybody started laughing . Ben decided to give them a treat and except Jiraiya and Tsunade everyone joined

"So you have decided"said Jiraiya

"Well I will become Godaime hokage and I will bring out smiles on the villager's faces also I have to keep ninja's like them in line"said Tsunade smiling

"Ben Tennyson and Naruto Uzumaki they will do great things"said Jiraiya

"Yes I am sure of that now tell me How did you find Ben?"asked Tsunade

"Well..."and Jiraiya Began from Ben's arrival to Sarutobi's insecurities and immense respect for that boy

"Hmmm..So Danzo again don't worry Jiraiya Ben Tennyson is my responsibility from now on,nobody will touch hium or Naruto"said Tsunade with determination in her eyes

"You know he reminds me of your dad"said Jiraiya

"Yeah same here"said Tsunade

So it was all a win win situation for our hero He still kicked Orochimaru's ass and he met up with a new enemy but still as usual defeated her .At,the end he gained a special place in Tsunade's heart and much more hatred from Orochimaru

**At the village in the hidden mist**

"I wonder what little brother is doing"said Mei

"May be on a mission Mei sama"said Chojuro

"Mizukage sama the personal invitation to Ben tennyson and a thank you letter to Konoha has been prepared"said a ninja after coming in Mei's office

"I hope this alliance can work out"said Aoi

"Well off course it will after all it was a ninja from Konoha who freed us"said Chojuro

"Not any ninja the one and only **"Kogun Huntou"**Ben Tennyson"Aoi added

"Aoi deliver this to Hokage and send him our personal regards and don't forget to invite Ben also give him this,this are some blood scroll prepared especially for Ben as a gift"said Mei

"Hai Mei sama"said Aoi and he left

"Well I hope he already made out with that girl he brought last time"said Mei giggling

"Mei sama he is 14 for god's sake"said Chojuro as his face fell anime style

**At Konoha**

"Danzo sama It was the Tennyson who killed the Mizukage"said a ninja

"Hmmm... He is becoming dangerous day by day but he dig up his own grave by doing this"said Danzo

"What are your orders Danzo sama?"asked the ninja

"I will trap him in a political trap while you guys handle him outside this time not even sarutobi can save him"said Danzo with an evil smile

But the one thing even Danzo don't know is that killing Ben 10 is not a easy thing and now when two sages are with him its impossible.

Let's see what other surprises are ahead for our hero.


	17. Chapter 17

So continue with our hero even after his continuous bickering and argument Tsunade and Jiraiya forced him to travel without the use of ultimatrix and even with the ninja speed it took a few days to reach Konoha

"We are back now"yelled Naruto in excitement

"Well we sure are"said Ben and he looked at Tsunade

"Mam are you OK?"asked Ben in concern

"I am more than OK kid its been a while since I am in my home don't worry"said Tsunade with a smile

"Hey guys"Ben yelled to Izumo and Koetsu

"Hey Tennyson looks like you are back and what is she..."said the chunin

"Tsunade of the sanin yep she is so are you going to open up the gate or not"said Jiraiya

"My apologies Jiraiya sama"and the chunin opened the gate

After that all four of them entered in the village and Tsunade saw the faces of Hokage reminding her of the old days

"Ben you and Naruto are relieved now"said Jiraiya

"Ok thanks lets go Naruto Ichikaru my treat"said Ben

"You are great Ben"said Ben

"But limited to 5 bowls"Ben added before leaving

"You have turned emo now a days"said Naruto and his face dropped anime style

"Sorry friend cash limits"Ben said laughing

**At The Hokage's office**

"Hello Sensei"Tsunade greeted Sarutobi while bowing

"Hello Tsunade it's been a long time "said Sarutobi

"Hello Sarutobi sensei "said Jiraiya coming in

"OK now I am going to give you two the news Do you know the reign of Mizukage has been ended"said Sarutobi

"It's a great news but whats with that sensei"said Jiraiya

"It was a konoha ninja who did that a young konoha ninja"said Sarutobi

"You mean to say it was.."said Tsunade

"Yes it was Ben who specifically asked to go to kiri"said Sarutobi

"But why?"asked Tsunade

"Because It was Zabuza's last wish right sensei"said Jiraiya

"Yes Jiraiya you figured it out and also Danzou"said Sarutobi

"So that guy is after Ben now"said Tsunade

"Not only that but he also have many others attention now like Orochimaru and the Akatsuki"said Jiraiya with concern

"The news is spreading out and after that..."Before Sarutobi can complete Jiraiya said"He will be a S ranked in the bingo book"

**With our hero**

Well despite Ben's objection he couldn't stop Naruto from eating 12 bowls and well we can say by the amount of cash he had with him he was already well prepared.

"Thanks Ben you are great"Naruto said

"Ya but you have wiped out my lunch money for one week"Ben said with a sigh

"Oops sorry Ben"Naruto said scratching his back sheepishly

"He he don't worry buddy anything for a friend"Ben said with a smile

"That's the Ben 10 for you"Naruto said with a foxy grin

"So as I have came to know Kakashi sensei is injured so Sasuke Uchiha"Ben stated

"Ya Ben you know they were very powerful ninjas who attacked us and one of them was Sasuke's elder brother"Naruto said

"Hmm.. okay so Naruto do the exercises I have shown to you and run 20 rounds of Konoha I will catch up with you after that"Ben said

"What 10 rounds are you crazy?"Naruto yelled with shock

"Do you know how much rounds Guy made me run It was fucking 50"Ben said

"Okay Ben if you insist but how is this gonna help me?"asked Naruto

"This increases you stamina and physical fitness,and your agility trust me on this buddy"Ben said in a reassuring tone

"Okay Ben see ya later"Naruto said and began running the rounds around the our hero well he have to go to meet certain someone before he got his last wish

During his walk he saw people staring at him the same way they used to stare at him in his world so it means that his encounters during the invasion made him famous

After a while Ben reached at his apartment and found Haku there waiting for him

"Hey Haku"said Ben waving his hands at her and within a moment he was trapped in a bear hug by Haku

"Haku can't breath..."Ben said

"Sorry Ben I was just excited about your return"Haku said blushing

"So how are you now a days"asked Ben smiling

"How am I?this is the first thing you ask when I hear you fought with the Orochimaru of the sanin and his summon,also a A ranked missing nin why you keep endangering yourself every time"Haku said angrily

"Hey It comes with being a hero remember"Ben said smiling

"Okay Mr Hero now come with me I prepared some special food for you"said Haku fidgeting with her hands

"But Haku I..."said Ben but an angry Haku looked at him

"Are you coming or not?"Haku said

"Yes mam"said Ben

After that Ben left or you can say dragged to Haku's apartment and well what can you expect from a girl who is pretty much dedicated to you

"Well how was that?"asked Haku

"Delicious it was pretty good Haku"Ben said and Haku blushed at his praise

After a while both of them sat down and started talking

"You know Haku sometimes I wonder when I will be able to go back to my home or not"Ben said

"Why you have to go home Ben this is home for you too"Haku said

"But still I miss my family I have to go back home one day Haku"said Ben

"So you are like the others you are going to leave me one day"snapped Haku angrily

"Hey its not like that"Ben said comforting her

Suddenly she grabbed his hands"Then promise me you will take me with you"Haku said with watery eyes

"Okay I promise"Ben said but his fingers crossed behind his back

"Now drop this topic you wanna be the medic nin right"Ben said and Haku nodded

"Well then I can introduce you to Tsunade san after all she is back now"Ben said

"You will do that Ben"Haku said with admiration in her eyes

"Of course I will that's what friends are for"Ben said ruffing her hair

"I will be a medic nin and support you every time you fight"Haku said while hugging him

"Of course you will be an awesome ninja now Haku I must go its about time"Ben said

"But we have met after a long time"Haku said sounding sad

"I will make it up to you OK"Ben said and after seeing a convinced Haku He left

"Well its been a long time since I met the old man I wonder hows he so lets go meet him"Thought Ben and after that he stated walking through directions of the Hokage what Ben didn't know that he was being Ben reached a lone point some kunais were thrown at him but due to his new ninja training and a very tiring physical exercise schedule he was agile enough to dodge them and with an instinct he slammed his ultimatrix dial and within a green flash a yeti like alien appeared in his place

"**Shocksquatch"**the alien yelled and he started glowing with yellow electricity and released powerful electrical charges at the direction he was attacked and few ninjas fell from the trees burnt by his attack

"No need to fight tennyson"a voice said and Ben saw an old man covered in bandages coming to his side

"Who are you?"asked Ben

"Well you are interesting aren't you Tennyson so this is you new form capable of lightning release now for your question I am head of root and council member of Konoha Danzou"Danzou said with a smirk

"What do you want from me and why are your men attacking me?"asked Ben

"Well well Ben it was a little test after what you did in Kiri it was just like childs play for you"Danzou said

"How could you know about that it was a secret between me and Hokage"said Ben

"Well Ben you can't keep secret from a ninja OK first things first Ben Tennyson I am offering you to join root and become our village's weapon "Danzou said

"I am no body's weapon mister, I fight to protect people,I may be a fighter, a hero but not a weapon so I decline"Ben said firmly

"Who said you have a option in that"Danzou said and within moments Ben was covered by masked ninjas

"You may be powerful Ben 10 but they are high level ANBUs you can't probably handle that much so boy surrender that will be better for you and me"Danzou said threatening him

"Well Well you are good but I am always better"Ben said with a smirk and He started punching and throwing the ninjas with his improved agility in human form and his alien form's agility Ben was more than able to catch up with them, actually pummel them

Ben's electric breath and electric charge attacks were proving to be more than efffective against the root ninjas and then Ben prepared a very big thunder blast very much bigger than his body and released it upon the root ninjas around them even Danzo dodged it with a very close distance

Ben saw around himself there were beaten and burnt root ninjas around him

"So how's that Mr Danzo"Ben said with a grin

"Impressive but Ben aren't you forgetting something"Danzo said

Then Ben suddenly found an immense pain in his head and he was on no time he understood that it was Genjutsu

"Impressive but you are still a bit weak in genjutsu Ben Tennyson"said a root ninja may be from yamanaka clan revealing himself

"Shit "Ben cursed under his breath before he felt his whole body was not in his control

"We will take you to the root headquarters and we will remove you every bit of memory except your skills,you will be a mindless machine waiting for orders mighty Ben 10"Danzo said laughing maniacally

"NOBODY CAN CONTROL BEN 10 "Ben yelled and he stood up gathering every bit of free will and power he had and sent a powerful electric charge at the ninja who was casting genjutsu on him

The attack shocked even Danzo and the ninja well he was on the ground with the rest of his friends burned and bruised by the electric shock

"You may be succeeded in breaking the genjutsu but this is far from over "Danzo said and gave a signal and another bunch of root ninjas appeared

" Danzo whoever you are from now on keep that in mind I am wielder of ultimatrix and I won't be anyone's puppet never ever"Ben yelled and he started charging every bit of electrical charge he can gather and sent a big wave of electrical charge hitting all the ninjas in one shot sending them flying away

"Now it's your turn Danzo"Ben said preparing a big charge

"Well kid you are impressive but you are still a kid compared to me..."Then Danzo felt somebody with a higher level chakra coming

"I can't risk fighting Jiraiya and Tsunade now looks like I have to forget about the kid for now"Daanzo thought and he made some hand signs and disappeared in a whirl of leaves

"Wait coward where are you going"Ben yelled angrily and in a green flash he transformed back in his human form panting

"So here you are Ben sensei wanted to see you"a voice said.

Ben turned around and saw Jiraiya was there

"You are looking tired boy"Jiraiya said

"Well sir only if you arrived a few moments ago"Ben mumbled under his breath

After that Ben and Jiraiya both started walking towards the Hokage tower and after a short time Ben entered in the Hokage's office

"Well hello Ben how's you"greeted Sarutobi

Ben noticed there was Tsunade sitting at the chair of Hokage wearing the Hat

"So its official now"Ben said smiling

"Yep kid I am retired now and now I am going to rest"Sarutobi said smiling

"So mam now what are you feeling after being hokage"Ben said

"Well annoyed with the damn paperwork"Tsunade said angrily

"Well there is a way out why don't you use clones"Ben said

"What why didn't I thought of that before?Why didn't you arrived before Ben"Sarutobi cursed while Ben,Jiraiya and Tsunade started laughing

"Well sir I have something to say"Ben said and he began how did he encounter Danzo and the root ninjas and what he wanted

"I knew that old fool will do something like that don't worry Ben I will take care of him"Tsunade said angrily

"Calm down Tsunade we can't prove anything against him and we can't deny his influence"Sarutobi said

"Influence my ass I am going to kick his ass when I meet him next time"Ben said angrily

"Don't get cocky kid you don't know a damn about how ninja world works"Jiraiya said putting a hand on Ben's shoulder calming him down

"Still don't worry Ben I have a way of handling him Ben don't worry and congratulation on the success of the Kiri mission"Tsunade said grinning

"How did you know about that?"Ben asked

"Well Ben a messenger arrived from Kiri,none other than bodyguard of new mizukage,sent you a special thanks and a special blood scroll for you,also insisted that especially you come to sign the alliance letter and join them in celebration "Sarutobi said

"I am happy that things worked out now is there any progress on gettting me back home"Ben said

"I am sorry Ben but we are still working on it"Jiraiya said disappointing Ben

"Don't worry kid everything will work out"Sarutobi said putting his hand on Ben's shoulder comforting him

"OK let's see what happens by the way how's your health sir"asked Ben

With that question asked there was strained look on the two sanins because the answer was what Ben didn't want to hear but still they decided to keep that a secret because there was nothing could be done now

"All is well Ben all is well"Sarutobi said smilling

"Good to hear now mam I have a friend who wants to become medic can I bring her to meet you?"asked Ben

"Well Ben is this about friend or girlfriend?"Tsunade said in a teasing tone

Ben glared at Jiraiya and Sarutobi who were laughing at the embarrassed teen

"Don't worry Ben you can bring her no need to ask me"Tsunade said

"There is another thing concerning Naruto Uzumaki"Ben said

With the mention of the name of our favorite knuckle head all the three ninjas looked up at him.

"Well Ben what do you want to ask"Sarutobi said

"Actually there are certain things but for now WHY IS'NT HE PROMOTED"Ben said with a bit of anger in his voice

"Okay kid calm down,I know the brat is you friend but he lacks..."be fore Jiraiya can continue Ben cut him off

"He lacks before he was never even properly trained before and who fought Gaara in the forest have you forgotten about this?"Ben said

"Okay Ben you don't have to worry about him Jiraiya have already chosen him as his apprentice, He will do great things just like you will"Sarutobi said assuring him

"But still isn't a little bit of appreciation move people forward easily then just disappointing themselves that's what I think but you are the "leader"I am a mere chunin"Ben said

"Benjamin Tennyson if you were a mere chunin you won't be even allowed to speak with us like that now tell me what do you have in mind"Tsunade said

"Okay first when are you going to take him with you?"Ben asked Jiraiya

"Well it's gonna take a bit of time Ben"Jiraiya said

"Okay then I say promote him and assign someone to train him 3 week I say 3 weeks are enough to at least bring his skills on a much more satisfiable level,the person who can master **Rasengan** can do it easily"Ben stated

"Hmm..Nice idea but there are few people who can train the is Sensei who can't do that for a bit of time,Me who is busy,Iruka who is busy too and the last and more preferable for now is..."Jiraiya said and Ben saw all of them were looking at him

"What?Me but I am not preferable as teacher"Ben said with a sigh

"Ben you have improved beyond imagination Naruto trusts you,He thinks of you as a brother he never had you can do this"Sarutobi said

"But why me Ebisu is a good teacher He helped me very much in my training you can assign him to train Naruto"Ben said

"I agree but only you and Jiraiya are somewhat like him unpredictable you can understand him better and you have a unique taijutsu Naruto can learn it better"Tsunade said

"Okay Mam as you say "Ben said with defeat

"He he you shouldn't have opened your mouth Ben,Don't worry Ben I will tell Ebisu and Iruka whenever they have time they will help you and be careful of Danzo"Sarutobi said

"Don't worry about I can handle myself pretty well"Ben said with a grin

"Of course you can but Ben be careful and take care of yourself"Sarutobi said with concern

"Here take this its official now give the good news to brat he will be happy if you are the one to give him this"Tsunade said giving him a scroll

"I will sir same to you all"Ben said and after giving a two finger salute he left with the scrolls in his hand

After a walking a while Ben made some hand signs and a shadow clone came out

"What's up Boss"said the clone

"Dude take the scroll to my home and dispel your self after putting at our special place"Ben said

"Okay boss"and the clone left

"Hey Ben"A voice yelled and Ben saw it was Naruto who was standing there

"Hey buddy so exercise is over now"Ben said

"Yep Ben"Naruto said in a cheerful voice

"Here take this buddy"Ben said giving him a scroll

"What is this buddy?"Naruto asked

"Just open it first"Ben said with a grin

Naruto opened it after reading it well as you can expect our hero was tackled on the ground

"I am one step closer to Hokage I am promoted now thank you thank you thank you Ben"Naruto said

"He he buddy calm down here take your jacket it's official now"Ben said after he stood up gave Naruto his jacket

"How do I look Ben?"Naruto asked after putting the jacket

"Just like the future hokage"Ben said

"Ben you have talked to old man,didn't you?"Naruto said

"Just a bit I made them realize that you are a chunin material and a certain someone is assigned to train you"Ben said

"Well who?"Naruto asked

"Well he wears green flak jacket,He have a watch..."Before Ben could complete he was hugged again

"It's you Ben you are going to train me"Naruto said

"Well for just 23 days but yes I am"Ben said with a grin

"Sorry but you know Ben I am kinda happy that you arrived here"Naruto said

"Don't flatter me buddy and there is something I wanna tell you before about the shadow clones"Ben said

And after Ben was done with the explanation Naruto face has shown many expressions like anger to amusement

"You are telling me that whatever my shadow clone learns I learn it too,Damn you Kakashi sensei"Naruto yelled at the last part

"Just mental things like jutsus,chakra control and for taijutsu you have to practice and you have to be careful because training with shadow clones can give yo head aches"Ben said

"Thank you thank you Ben but why didn't Kakashi sensei told me that before it could have helped me from the beginning"Naruto said

"I don't know buddy but may be he was concerned about mental stress ,We will ask him once he gets released,For now we are starting with three shadow clones "Ben said

"Okay Ben"Naruto nodded and made 3 shadow clones

"What do you want me to do Ben"Clone 1 said

Ben saw him the plumber meditation style his grampa taught him and said"Do this until you can,It is a special meditation style for hyperactive persons like you and me"

The clone 1 followed his order

And Ben told the other clone to do the water walking and leaf floating exercise together it took a bit of time but he succeded

"What for me Ben?"another clone said

"You take this and learn the jutsus"Ben said throwing him a scroll and the clone left

"Now what are we going to do Ben"Naruto asked

"Well buddy we are going to put weight seals on,after 10 laps of konoha,a swimming round on river and after that I am going to teach you Wushu and Mixer martial arts"Ben said

"What weight seals how much"Naruto asked and in answer Ben just looked at him with a grin

In the end of the day there was one voice could be heard in all over of Konoha

"CURSE YOU BENJAMIN KIRBI TENNYSON'


End file.
